


Baby You Should Stick Around

by Sinitsyna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Kid Fic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitsyna/pseuds/Sinitsyna
Summary: Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Стиву, что они будут воспитывать клона Баки как собственного сына, он бы, наверное... погодите, нет, он бы ничего не сделал, потому что никто никогда не сказал бы ему такое.И всё же. Именно так и вышло.





	1. Шесть.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby You Should Stick Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236926) by [febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/febricant/pseuds/febricant), [neenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenya/pseuds/neenya). 



> Перевод также опубликован на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4447741

Стиву потребовалось бы быть лжецом получше, чтобы заявить, что у них не бывает плохих дней.

Так уж вышло, что Баки тоже ужасен в этом. Иногда Стив наблюдает за его попытками солгать и в очередной раз убеждается, насколько они прозрачны: то, как он не знает, что делать со своим лицом; то, как он постукивает по губам пальцами левой руки, как будто металл может провести нужные слова.

Стив находит это странно-утешительным — знать, что на его вопрос «как ты?» Баки может ответить «нормально» и либо действительно иметь это в виду, либо говорить откровенную ложь: но при этом они оба понимают, что Стив способен определить правду.

Год. Порой это всё ещё кажется нереальным, непостижимым, сомнительным. Месяцы и месяцы медленного движения, месяцы пробуждений посреди ночи в уверенности, что всё это — лишь очередной жуткий кошмар; в попытке дотянуться в темноте до того, кого никогда не ожидаешь там обнаружить, но…

Баки выбирается из кровати, разминает плечи, правое-левое, позвонки щёлкают под кожей.

— Доброе, — зевает Стив. — Хорошо спалось?

Баки оглядывается через правое плечо, волосы разбросаны в беспорядке вокруг его лица.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Тебе?

— Да.

Они не лгут. Всё в порядке.

И, как и следовало ожидать, именно тогда всё катится к черту.

Телефон Стива звонит. Он дотягивается до него и сразу берёт трубку. Каждый, у кого есть этот номер, относится к тем, кому можно доверять.  
— Роджерс.

— Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил, Кэп, — Ник Фьюри всегда говорит с таким выражением, как будто он вот-вот сообщит плохие новости. Потому что всегда именно так и бывает. — Найдётся минутка?

Стив смотрит на Баки: тот застыл, подвязывая волосы, глаза прищурены.

— Ну, я как раз собирался полить цветы...

— Кстати об этом, — Фьюри, судя по голосу, не в настроении шутить. — Барнс с тобой?

— Я включу громкую, — сообщает Стив, опуская телефон. Баки возвращается и садится рядом, кожа к коже. Стиву хотелось бы иметь лишнюю секунду, чтобы подготовиться, но это не в духе их жизней. Такое было бы слишком большим запросом.

— Утро, Сержант.

— Я в отставке, — огрызается Баки. — Говори уже.

Фьюри делает паузу. Связь слишком хороша для помех, но Стив представляет, что всё равно слышит их, призрак дыхания, перемещающегося сквозь воздух.

— Господа, у меня тут кое-какая информация, которой мне бы хотелось с вами поделиться. Вы не против открыть дверь?

 

***

Левая рука Баки резко хлопает по папке. Стив отдалённо надеется, что на столе не останется вмятины, но на самом деле большинство его мыслей сейчас представляют собой различные вариации _...как это возможно. Что за..._

— Нет, — голос Баки звучит ровно, слишком ровно, губы сжаты в тонкую прямую линию. — Это не я.

Ник откидывается на спинку стула, руки сложены на животе. Его вид напоминает развалившегося на отдыхе хищника, наблюдающего за поляной.

— А я и не говорил, что это ты. Я сказал, что мы обнаружили программу, созданную с целью воспроизвести эффект сыворотки на полноценном организме, — он указывает на папку под ладонью Баки, единственный глаз смотрит твёрдо. Он серьёзен. — Я знаю, что это не ты. Даже отбрасывая рассуждения о матери-природе, клон всё равно не является тобой, — он невесело усмехается, думая, наверное, что выходит не так уж и пугающе, но Стив бы не согласился. — Представь, что это твой близнец, просто намного младше.

Стив сглатывает, едва улавливая это действие. Он ощущает нечто, похожее на чувство падения. Некое откровение: осознание того факта, что этот мир всё ещё полон людей, которые готовы пойти на что угодно, лишь бы создать очередное оружие, включая... включая…  
— Баки, ты...

— Я в порядке, — лжёт Баки. — Просто, блять, превосходно.

Он встаёт, дёргает плечами и исчезает в проёме окна.

Фьюри смотрит поверх стола, поверх невысокого горного хребта из смятой бумаги.  
— Можете встретиться с ним, если хотите.

— Не мне решать, — говорит Стив, бросая взгляд на пожарную лестницу, на локти Баки, сложенные на перилах.

Фьюри вздыхает, потирая переносицу.  
— Я спрашиваю вас обоих.

Стив не знает, что делать с потоком злости, заполнившим его грудь. Здесь некого ударить, не с кем бороться, кроме этой растущей волны обстоятельств, уносящей обратно в море весь прогресс, которого им удалось достичь с прошлой зимы.  
— Почему сейчас, Ник? Ты не мог дать нам чуть больше времени? Он не...

— _Он_ тебя слышит, — говорит Баки, закуривая одну из бесчисленных сигарет, спрятанных им по всей квартире. — Если я не хочу трепаться, это не значит, что я, блять, оглох, — в его голосе слышен акцент, сильный и чистый, что нечасто бывает хорошим знаком.

Стив притягивает файл ближе. Ребёнок на фотографиях кажется вымотанным, настороженным. Он выглядит в точности, как Баки в детстве: густые и непослушные тёмные волосы, слишком большие для детского лица глаза.  
— Ему... ему шесть лет, как мы раньше не…

— Я хочу встретиться с ним, — голос Баки звучит низко, пар от его дыхания и сигаретный дым смешиваются в холодном воздухе вокруг него, когда он склоняется над улицей, раскинутой под окнами их квартиры, чтобы выбросить наполовину законченный окурок. Рубиновый огонёк мелькает в воздухе, прежде чем погаснуть.

Ник смотрит на Стива терпеливо и серьёзно. Стив готов рассмеяться от одной только мысли, что он когда-либо преградил бы Баки путь к чему-то, чего тот хочет достаточно сильно, чтобы заявить об этом вот так.  
— Да, — говорит он. — Конечно.

— Я вам позвоню, — Фьюри оставляет папку на столе, уходя.

Стив против собственной воли замечает, что последняя фраза прозвучала немного обрадованно. Что-то, над чем стоит подумать.

 

***

— Хэй.

Баки всё ещё на балконе, уверенно уничтожает пачку Marlboro Red. Стив не замечал, чтобы он курил их раньше. Баки перепробовал все марки сигарет, все виды еды, напитков, одежды. Он и близко не подпустит к себе никого с ножницами в руках, и может по часу разглядывать себя в зеркале, когда бреется. Ему не нужны очки, но он всё равно всегда носит их, потому что долгие годы воспринимал это как защиту.

Стив знает его довольно неплохо, он бы сказал. Возможно, Баки бы не согласился, но пока случая не представилось.

— Хэй, — отвечает Баки, протягивая пачку.

— Я больше не курю, — мягко напоминает Стив. — Эти штуки никогда не помогали моей астме. Они, вроде как, и убить могут.

— Решил, предложить стоит, — Баки вытаскивает очередную сигарету и прикуривает её от предыдущей, ещё не законченной. Стив никак это не комментирует. Баки курение, скорее всего, никак не повредит, а если бы и вредило — он взрослый человек. Стив не собирается принимать за него решения.

— Спасибо, — Стив откидывается на ржавую решётку их крошечного подобия балкона, разглядывая крыши. — Ты как?

Какое-то время Баки продолжает курить в тишине, взгляд расфокусирован.

— Не знаю, — в конце концов выдавливает он. Его правая рука становится совсем белой от ноябрьского воздуха, но ему плевать. Холод его больше не беспокоит, ровно как и Стива. Они ощущают его, но он уже не представляет такой опасности, как прежде.

— Да, — Стив всё равно натягивает рукава своей кофты на пальцы. — Я тоже.

Баки выдыхает дым через нос, левая рука покоится на коленях. Он весь собран, сдержан.  
— Я не помню, как они... помню только тесты. Они постоянно брали... части меня.

Пальцы его левой руки сгибаются, бессознательный рефлекс. Стив никогда не спрашивал, как они сделали это — взяли нечто столь нечеловеческое и прикрепили к нему. Но ему и не нужно спрашивать.

— Ты не обязан говорить об этом, — Стив не хочет усугублять всё любопытством, даже если ему и правда хочется узнать, хочется всегда и отчаянно. Они оба многое пропустили, но Стив потерял только время, что едва ли сравнимо с эрозией, последствия которой Баки медленно восстанавливает по кусочкам. — Мы можем отказаться в любой момент.

— То есть, чёрт, — Баки скалится, левая рука сжимает правое колено. — Он ещё совсем ребенок.

Стив знает его достаточно хорошо, он знает: то, что Баки умалчивает, так же значимо, как и то, что он говорит. Это не изменилось. Это утешает, в определённом смысле, пусть теперь и по другим причинам.

— Дети крепкие, — говорит Стив, думая о мальчике с разбитым до крови лицом, который всегда вытаскивал его из неприятностей.

— Нет, — произносит Баки тихо. — Они просто становятся такими.

Стив не может лгать ему, как и Баки не может лгать в ответ. Вместо этого Стив мягко обхватывает его рукой, вдыхая дым, растворяющийся в холодном городском воздухе.

 

***

На следующий день они ждут возвращения Фьюри. На Баки надеты очки, и он пронзает взглядом противоположную стену, сфокусировавшись на точке около двери.

Стив осторожно опускается на пол рядом с ним, стараясь не нарушить его удобное положение.  
— Держи, — говорит он, протягивая смузи. — Если не собираешься ничего есть, хотя бы выпей это.

Баки не благодарит, но и не отказывается — обхватывает трубочку губами, словно бессознательно. Стиву этого достаточно. Он так волнуется, что не в состоянии даже сидеть спокойно. Он уже сходил на пробежку, неоднократно хватался за телефон, чтобы позвонить Сэму или Наташе, но всё-таки опускал его на место. Нат, возможно, уже в курсе, а Сэму он так или иначе расскажет позже. А прямо сейчас — они ждут.  
— Напомни, почему мы не пошли...  
— Не хотели, чтобы он впервые увидел меня в какой-нибудь грёбаной больнице, — Баки возвращает наполовину опустошённый стакан. Выглядит он так, как будто его тошнит. — Это было бы несправедливо.

Стиву не удаётся спросить, что он имеет в виду. На это нет времени: раздаётся звонок в дверь, и Стив поднимается, чтобы открыть. Он не уверен, собирается ли Баки вставать — но тот всё-таки встаёт и идёт к двери следом.  
— Готов?

Баки делает глубокий вдох.  
— Открывай.

Стив чуть не разбивает стакан. Ник не двигается с места, чтобы зайти внутрь, потому что рядом, схватившись за его ногу, стоит ребёнок, глядящий на Стива снизу вверх.

Баки издаёт такой звук, словно его разрывает надвое, и исчезает: выскальзывает в окно, к пожарной лестнице, направляясь на крышу. Стив провожает его взглядом, чувствуя себя абсолютно потерянным. Он поворачивается обратно к Нику, ставит полупустую ёмкость на ближайший стол, оставляя на её поверхности отпечаток своей вспотевшей руки, а затем приседает, чтобы оказаться с собеседником на одном уровне.  
— Привет, — говорит он мальчику с лицом Баки, чьи огромные голубые глаза сощурены, смотрят опасливо. — Я Стив.

Ребёнок поднимает голову и что-то говорит Нику по-русски. Сердце Стива тяжело ударяется о рёбра, неприятный глухой звук в глубине грудной клетки.

Ник кладёт руку мальчику на плечо.  
— Он интересуется, почему твой друг так его испугался, — говорит Фьюри, мягко направляя их всех внутрь квартиры, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь.

Стив смотрит на него — на спокойное отсутствие настороженности в его взгляде и на то, как он ни на секунду не отпускает малыша — Стив видит это и выдыхает с облегчением. Ник здесь не для того, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство. Это не тест. Это добродушие.

Стив прочищает горло, обращаясь к мальчику.  
— Ты очень похож на... — начинает он, задаваясь вопросом, будет ли это лишь началом долгой, долгой череды не-совсем-правд. — Эм, ты очень похож на него в детстве.

Малыш моргает, его взгляд устремлён мимо Стива, туда, где минутой ранее выскользнул из комнаты Баки. Холодный воздух льётся в помещение через открытое настежь окно.  
— Я буду выглядеть как он? — он говорит с небольшим акцентом, голос высокий и мягкий, какой и должен быть у ребёнка. Но ещё уставший. Уставший и напуганный.

Ник медленно делает шаг назад, и Стив снова опускается на корточки перед мальчиком, изо всех сил пытаясь заставить себя не пялиться на него.  
— Ну, знаешь что? Готов поспорить, ещё как будешь. Хочешь выпить что-нибудь? — Стив протягивает руку, задерживая дыхание.

Малыш берётся за неё, кивая.

Покидая комнату, Стив ощущает взгляд Ника на своей спине, но крошечная хрупкая ладошка в его пальцах — гораздо, гораздо важнее.

Это?.. Это определённо тест, но проверяющий здесь не Ник Фьюри.

Стив открывает банку колы, отдает её мальчику и садится за стол рядом с ним.  
— Как тебя зовут? — он старается задать вопрос как можно мягче, на всякий случай.

Ребёнок с копией лица Баки пробует газировку и слегка морщится от неодобрения. Уголки его рта опускаются вниз, когда он отодвигает напиток в сторону.  
— Алексей, — произносит он через пару мгновений, совсем тихо. Больше он ничего не говорит.

— Привет.

Баки прокрадывается на кухню, стёкла его очков запотели от перемены температур. От него пахнет сигаретами. Руки в карманах, зубы впиваются в нижнюю губу. Ника поблизости не видно, но Стив знает, что он слушает.

Баки ловит взгляд, Стив выдерживает его, стараясь за это долгое и беспомощное мгновение передать, как мало он на самом деле понимает из того, что сейчас происходит. За их столом сидит не любящий колу маленький мальчик, у которого лицо Баки, такие же худые руки и угрюмые губы — и теперь, когда он видит их в одной комнате, Стиву снова кажется, будто он падает.

Баки говорит что-то по-русски. Малыш... Алексей — неизвестно, кто и при каких обстоятельствах назвал его так, и для чего, но...

Малыш замирает, поворачивается и бросается на Баки, вооружённый крошечными кулачками и крошечными зубами; Баки ловит его, делая глубокий рваный вдох, и держит, пока он не успокаивается, пока этот маленький взрыв не сходит на нет в его руках.

— Мне жаль, — говорит ему Баки. — Я правда не знал.

Мальчик, прячет лицо у Баки на груди, ничего не отвечая.

 

***

— Что ты ему сказал?

Они снова у пожарного выхода. У Стива имеется пара теорий насчёт того, почему именно это стало их местом для разговоров, но в конечном итоге это не имеет значения. Главное, что слова выходят.

Это всё ещё ужасно: воспоминания о тех ночах, когда Баки перебирал все возможные языки, но ему так и не удавалось произнести что-либо, как бы он ни пытался. Теперь ему может потребоваться какое-то время, чтобы подобрать слова, но, как правило, в итоге они всё-таки находятся.

— Я объяснил ему, что он такое, — на этот раз Баки не курит, просто сидит, свесив ноги с края балкона и положив подбородок на руки. Он выглядит таким далёким от кого-либо опасного, каким Стив ещё ни разу его не видел, и всё же даже сейчас никто бы не посчитал его хоть сколько-нибудь безобидным. — Думаю, он уже знал, так или иначе. Но это заставило его разозлиться.

Стив не уверен, уместны ли сейчас прикосновения, поэтому просто устраивается рядом; совсем близко, но не задевая. В конце концов, Баки сам неуверенно облокачивается на Стива, опирается о него корпусом, и они остаются в таком положении, поддерживая друг друга.

— Как хочешь поступить теперь? — Стив обязан спросить. Он не может оставить это на потом, даже если хочет. Фьюри умолчал кое-какие детали, которых не было в документах, но он дал им достаточно для принятия решения.

Баки пожимает плечами, но выходит похоже на дрожь.  
— Я не могу просто бросить его на остатки ЩИТа. Мы не можем.

— Да уж, — Стив не собирается возражать. Он до сих пор видит перед глазами удвоенное изображение лица Баки: одно — уже тронутое морщинами и уставшее, второе — ещё не полностью сформировавшееся, но уже настороженное. — Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь.

 

***

— Для протокола: я правда считаю, что тебе стоило бы сейчас говорить с нами обоими, — новый офис Фьюри нравится Стиву гораздо больше, чем прежний, но он всё равно чувствует неприятный укол от того, что его вызвали сюда, как будто Ник — директор школы, с которым Стив должен обсудить свои оценки. — Если что-то...

— Я знаю, — Фьюри бросает строгий взгляд сначала на Стива, а затем на невероятно удобное на вид коричневое кресло напротив себя. Сам он сидит в таком же, но между ними нет никакого стола, что кажется одновременно и интересным, и подозрительным. — Я пригласил тебя, чтобы удостовериться, действительно ли ты этого хочешь. Это серьёзное дело, брать к себе...

— Потенциально травмированного ребёнка, созданного в лаборатории с помощью моего...

— Замороженного бойфренда с промытыми мозгами, — Фьюри произносит это, не моргая. — Да.

Стив садится.  
— Ну, можно выразиться и так. Но ни то, ни другое больше к нему не относится.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что нам придётся присматривать за мальчиком, — Ник протягивает ему планшет, устанавливая зрительный контакт. Стив уже привык к подобному взгляду, но всё никак не может избавиться от ассоциаций, которые он вызывает. Зачастую перемены приходят именно после разрушений. Господи, он вот-вот станет родителем. Фьюри даёт ему пару секунд, судя по всему, наблюдая за реакцией.  
— Послушай, Стив, никто не планирует заставлять вас идти на это.

Стив делает глубокий вдох, листая документ — соглашение, которое они с Баки должны будут подписать, а также Фьюри, Хилл и, боже, Колсон, живой и, наверное, не в лучшем самочувствии, но всё же...

— Он ещё совсем ребёнок. И Баки... — он осекается, думая о бессонных ночах, заполненных хождениями по комнате, о внезапном появлении сладких хлопьев для завтрака, и о долгих изучающих взглядах, которыми Баки провожает на улицах прохожих с детьми, словно пытаясь разгадать какой-то код.  
— Понимаешь, всё ни за что не будет идеально. Всё, что в наших силах — постараться дать этому мальчику менее пропитанную дерьмом жизнь, чем та, которая может его ожидать.

Фьюри смеётся: короткий удивлённый звук.  
— И этими губами ты целуешь мамочку?

— Она мертва, — отвечает Стив. — Хотя, планирую целовать мужчину, с которым живу. Не думаю, что он бы возражал — мы росли среди матросов.

Фьюри усмехается, передавая ему стопку бумаг.  
— Пусть он подпишет первым.

Стив берёт документы, быстро пролистывает их и, наконец, выпаливает то, что вертелось у него на языке с того самого момента, как он зашёл в кабинет.  
— Слушай, кто-нибудь вообще спрашивал, этого ли... чего хочет Алексей? Последний раз, когда он...

Фьюри наклоняется вперед.  
— Он всю неделю заваливает нас вопросами о вас с Барнсом. До этого мы с трудом могли вытянуть из него хоть слово, и, поверь мне, никто не стал бы его принуждать.

Стив проглатывает облегчение, смешанное с чем-то вроде абстрактной печали, вызванной мыслью о том, что только нечто настолько шокирующее смогло пробудить в малыше любопытство.

— Ладно. Если это наше общее решение.

 

***

Баки подписывает бумаги, сидя за кухонной стойкой: на нём нет рубашки, волосы заколоты одним из карандашей Стива, очки опущены на кончик носа.

Стив понятия не имеет, чем он занимался, но иногда лучше не спрашивать. В воздухе чувствуется странный свежий аромат, а их коллекция ножей разложена по всем поверхностям. В подобные дни Стиву остаётся только задаваться вопросом: будет ли лучше, если они всё обсудят, или Баки и правда нуждается в личном пространстве, чтобы спокойно разобраться со всем, с чем он борется в своей голове. Шансы всегда пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Иногда Баки до сих пор просыпается в уверенности, что он где-то в другом месте, но эти ночи бывают всё реже и реже.

Стив видит прогресс, даже если это проявляется в том, как Баки целиком покрывает одну из стен их квартиры краской для школьных досок, а затем заполняет её кучей странных кодов, меняя их в случайном порядке. Ножи — это что-то новое.

— Расскажешь, чем занят? — спрашивает Стив, наблюдая, как Баки сканирует текст, под которым собирается ставить своё имя.

Баки подписывает страницу и оглядывается через правое плечо, левая рука твёрдо держит ручку.  
— Перекладываю всё острое, — отвечает он. — Выкидываю сигареты.

Стив подавляет поднимающуюся внутри волну головокружительного тепла, такую мощную, что ей под силу сбить его с ног.  
— Мы правда это делаем, да?

Баки засовывает ручку в рот, оборачиваясь полностью. Шов, соединяющий его левую руку с плечом, до сих пор представляет собой месиво из шрамов. Тёмные круги под его глазами уже никогда не исчезнут, как и встречающиеся в его волосах серые нити, которых не должно там быть. Но иногда он всё-таки улыбается.

— Мы уж точно, чёрт побери, попробуем, — бурчит он, не отрывая зубы от пластика. Получается скомкано, но у Стива не возникает проблем с пониманием.

Он добавляет свои подписи под выведенным каллиграфической кириллицей именем Баки.

 

***

Стив помнит первую неделю после того, как Баки переехал к нему, с такой поразительной ясностью, какая может появиться только в воспоминаниях о событиях, пронизанных чрезмерной настороженностью. Он помнит каждый пустой взгляд, каждый вызывающий порывы крика ночной кошмар, каждое лёгкое прикосновение, казавшееся сырым и неоправданно долгим.

Теперь всё иначе.

Теперь, думает Стив, он словно смотрит на свою жизнь со стороны, наблюдает за движениями собственного тела другими глазами. Всё это до сих пор кажется не совсем реальным.

— Моя очередь, да? — хрипит Баки, поднимая с пола футболку.

Часы показывают три утра. Тело Стива ощущает зиму, а зимой дети мёрзнут.  
— Пойдём вместе, — бормочет он, натягивая штаны.

Алексей сидит на диване и смотрит на снегопад за окном, свернувшись калачиком и обхватив подушку своими маленькими руками, тесно прижимая её к себе. Когда они подходят, он бросает на них унылый взгляд, не двигаясь.

Стив останавливается в шаге от дивана, боясь напугать мальчика.  
— Хэй, хочешь поговорить?

Алексей встряхивает головой, отказываясь делиться своим кошмаром.

Правая рука Баки сжимается в кулак и снова расслабляется.  
— Ладно. Не против, если мы посидим с тобой?

Алексей пожимает плечами, съёживаясь ещё меньше, чтобы освободить пространство. Стив вспоминает себя в его возрасте, когда он был крошечным и больным, и только хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь поделился с ним теплом. Алексей не болен, ничуть, но это, наверное, странно: переезжать в квартиру в Бруклине к мужчине, из украденных генов которого тебя сделали, и к... Стиву. Это, должно быть, просто жутко.

Он медленно опускается на достаточном расстоянии от Алексея, чтобы не казаться ему источником опасности.  
— Знаешь, что мне нравится делать, когда я не могу заснуть?

Баки присаживается на подлокотник, слушая.  
— Не думаю, что пробежка поможет, Стив.

Алексей переводит взгляд между ними с широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Не это, — бросает Стив. — Я хотел сказать, что люблю слушать музыку, но можно, например, попробовать телевизор. Что скажешь?

Алексей моргает, явно размышляя над ответом. Сердце Стива надламывается от осознания того, что этот ребёнок, очевидно, ищет здесь какую-то ловушку. Но Стив знает этот взгляд наизусть; знает, что лучше всего просто подождать, пока это пройдёт. Баки напротив него кусает нижнюю губу, тёмные пятна под его глазами заметнее в слабом освещении.

— Можно... — начинает Алексей, всё ещё перемещая взгляд между ними, смотря то на одного, то на другого, привыкая. — Можно посмотреть мультики?

— Конечно, малыш, — произносит Баки тихо и шероховато. — Давай посмотрим мультики.  
Стив наблюдает, как он медленно, медленно, медленно сползает вниз, пока они не образуют своим положением прочный защитный забор по обе стороны от Алексея.  
— Выберешь? — он протягивает мальчику пульт, держа его в правой руке.

Алексей суёт уголок своей подушки в рот, перед тем как схватить предложенный предмет. Быстрые маленькие пальчики коротко касаются ладони Баки. Стив выдыхает, хотя даже не осознавал, что задерживал дыхание.

Телевизор включается, каналы смазываются в сплошной поток света и шума, и вскоре звуки вражды между птицей и койотом устанавливают странно-комфортную атмосферу.

Стиву, наверное, следует смотреть на экран, но его внимание приковано к тому, как Алексей медленно склоняется, словно крошечных масштабов движение земных плит, падает на правое плечо Баки и застывает, практически разлёгшись на нём; всё ещё закусывая край подушки. Мальчик заснул.

Лицо Баки над ним совершенно беззащитно и выражает абсолютный ужас.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо произносит Стив, аккуратно протягивая руку, чтобы сжать его неподвижное плечо. — Ты бы стал засыпать там, где не чувствуешь себя в безопасности?

Баки, парализованный и потерявший дар речи, ничего не отвечает.

Стив мягко вытаскивает пульт из детской руки и выключает телевизор, затем направляется на кухню за водой. Когда он возвращается, Алексей посапывает, зарывшись лицом в рубашку Баки, пока тот таращится в тёмный потолок, запрокинув голову; его глаза подозрительно блестят в полумраке.

Стив вдруг беспомощно ощущает своё присутствие, вся измождённость последних двух месяцев ложится тяжестью на плечи и тянет вниз, зажимая его в тиски собственной груди.  
— Держи, — говорит он, отдавая воду.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Баки, медленно проводя левой рукой по своей щетине, прежде чем берёт стакан, осушает его и ставит на стоящий рядом столик. Слабое жужжание руки звучит неожиданно приятно. Теперь это тоже часть его.

Стив опускается на корточки перед ними, надеясь, что он не скажет сейчас ничего, о чём потом будет жалеть.  
— Как ты?

— Иисусе, Стив, — говорит Баки, роняя подбородок на грудь. — Я так не хочу это проебать.

Стив протягивает руку и осторожно обхватывает металлическое запястье, ощущая движение пластин под пальцами.  
— Баки, — шепчет он, — это самое сумасшедшее и пугающее, что мы когда-либо делали... И это притом, что не так давно ты трижды меня подстрелил.

Баки издаёт хриплый смешок, идущий глубоко из горла.  
— И это должно меня утешить?

— Вряд ли, — он качает головой, ошеломлённо наблюдая за тем, как размеренно поднимается и опускается ещё не до конца сформировавшаяся грудная клетка мальчика, как до забавного свирепо он вцепился зубами в ткань наволочки. Стив поднимает взгляд обратно на Баки, выпрямляясь, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза со всей серьёзностью.  
— Я имею в виду, мы пережили войны, а я в ужасе от шестилетнего ребенка, — он улыбается половинкой рта. — В этом ты не одинок.

Баки освобождает своё запястье из пальцев Стива, но только чтобы обернуть руку вокруг его шеи, притягивая ближе. От прикосновения металла по коже бегут мурашки.  
— Ты такая сволочь, — шепотом сообщает ему Баки, предотвращая ответ поцелуем.

Алексей бормочет что-то неразборчивое, ещё ближе прильнув к теплу тела Баки, и они отстраняются друг от друга, оба обращают пристальный взгляд на малыша, оба задерживают дыхание. Он не просыпается, только сжимает рубашку Баки в кулачке, крепко держась за него.

Баки беспомощно смотрит на Стива, пригвождённый к дивану маленьким телом.

Стив располагается на полу рядом с ними, откидываясь на кофейный столик.  
— Мы же никуда не уходим, да?

Баки смотрит в окно, мимо снега, накапливающегося на подоконнике с внешней стороны, — и кивает.

 

***

— Ну, как тебе отцовство?

У Наташи теперь короткая стрижка, украшающая её телосложение. Стив фокусируется на этом, потому что слово _отцовство_ посылает рябь необъяснимого страха по его позвоночнику.  
— Мне нравится твоя причёска.

— Ты в этом плох, Роджерс, — говорит Наташа, ухмыляясь. — Предложишь мне пиво, или ваш холодильник тоже переделан в пригодный для детей?

— Очень смешно, — Стив передаёт ей напиток и открывашку, от использования которой она воздерживается, предпочитая избавиться от крышки, ударив её о край кухонного стола ребром ладони. — Ты всё обещаешь научить меня это делать.

— Ты бы пробил дыру в столе, — Наташа делает глоток и ждёт.

Стив не в силах удержать улыбку. Он не уверен, как и зачем, но Наташа каждый раз задаёт этот вопрос, и ей всегда удаётся заставить его звучать так, словно она действительно хочет услышать ответ, каким бы он ни был. Это приятно — иметь друга в её лице. Стив благодарен за неё, несмотря на то, что они с Баки всё ещё не до конца выяснили, кем друг другу приходятся, чего Стив, вероятно, никогда не поймёт.

— Он хочет, чтобы мы звали его Алекс, — рассказывает он ей, откидываясь на дверцу холодильника. — Ему исполняется семь через месяц, если данные верные.

— Верные, — она произносит это с такой уверенностью, что Стиву хочется усадить её рядом и задать все вопросы, которые он хранит в своей голове, вытащить все тонкие ленточки информации, которой нет в документах об Алексе. Там изложена основная часть истории. Почти всё. Просто иногда это кажется чересчур неописуемо зловещим — делать ребёнка оружием, когда уже имеющееся недостаточно идеально.

Стив улыбается ей так широко, как только может.  
— Отлично, значит, ты придёшь на вечеринку. Вышлю тебе приглашение на двоих.  
— Я знала, что ты будешь задавакой. Люди с детьми всегда такие, — в ровном голосе Наташи нет ни капли тепла, но её глаза смеются. — У тебя есть его фотки?


	2. Семь.

— Мистер Бьюкенен, ваш сын...

— Что наш сын сделал.  
Руки Баки скрещены на груди. Это не вопрос.

Стив смотрит на то, как глаза стоящей у доски преподавательницы первых классов медленно округляются, и обдумывает, стоит ли вмешиваться. Баки абсолютно спокоен, а вот Алекс вызывает волнение: он сидит, ссутулившись, за одной из комично крошечных парт, нервно царапает её поверхность и избегает взгляда Стива.

— Я задержала Алекса из-за произошедшего сегодня инцидента между ним и другим учеником, — учитель — Мисс Эванс?.. — сглатывает, видя, как ноздри Баки раздуваются, но твёрдо стоит на своем. Стив надеется, что её зовут так. Он помнит имена, но лица смешиваются в одну сплошную странную учебную неразбериху, пока у него голова не начинает идти кругом от _наш ребёнок ходит в школу, наш ребёнок учится в первом классе и читает как пятиклассник, меня пригласили в родительский комитет, наш ребёнок ходит в школу_.

— Я подумала, что лучше всего будет обсудить эту проблему лично, — теперь она смотрит на Стива, должно быть, ошибочно полагая, что он более благоразумен. «Так держать!» — вопит что-то маленькое и истерическое внутри него. Жаль, она не видела, какое убедительное предупреждение он вынес в парке прохожему, который позволил своей огромной псине сбить Алекса с ног.

Баки переводит взгляд между ними, щурится, и, очевидно, решает, что Мисс Эванс больше не стоит его внимания. Он разворачивается на пятках своих заношенных ботинок и шагает к Алексу. Она смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот.

Стив игнорирует её и наблюдает, как Баки опускается на корточки, серьёзно глядя на тревожную гримасу Алекса.  
— Хэй, парень, расскажешь, что произошло?

То, как ему удаётся сохранять спокойствие, порой граничит с чем-то сверхъестественным, но Стив не может отрицать: это работает.

Алекс гневно фыркает, а затем бормочет что-то так тихо, что не слышно даже Стиву.

Баки выплёвывает ругательство на русском; звучит довольно грязно, и у Стива вырывается смешок, обеспечивающий ему возмущённый взгляд учителя. Ему хотелось бы оказаться адресатом чего-то подобного впервые, но он вполне может рассказать ей парочку вещей о маленьких детях, которым не хватает ума не выбиваться из своей весовой категории. 

— Слушай, если будешь делать что-то такое, не попадайся, — говорит Баки сосредоточенно, пальцы стучат по парте. — Сколько этих мелких мудаков в этом участвует?

Алекс показывает три пальца, выразительно вскидывая брови.  
— Я попросил их нахер прекратить, — провозглашает он, — но Джейсон сказал, что чем больше жвачки ты засунешь в чьи-нибудь волосы, тем ты круче, так что я ему врезал.  
На секунду его речь звучит так похоже на то, как говорил Баки в детстве, что у Стива моментально перехватывает дыхание, — пережитки мышечной памяти о прошлом, которое известно только ему, — но мгновение сразу проходит. Стив бы сделал то же самое. Он никогда не слышал никакого тихого голоска, уговаривающего не вмешиваться и остаться в целости и сохранности. А если и слышал, то профессионально его игнорировал.

Мисс Эванс делает шаг вперёд.  
— Молодой человек, такие выражения...

— Мы позаботимся об этом, — сообщает он ей, изо всех сил стараясь не разразиться смехом. Ник Фьюри, где бы он ни был сейчас, выигрывает пари, это уж точно.

Баки всё ещё смотрит на Алекса.  
— Слушай, если хочешь заставить кого-то прекратить что-то делать, лучший способ — распространить информацию. А вот устраивать драку на публике? Не самый разумный вариант.

Мисс Эванс, кажется, вот-вот хватит сердечный приступ, поэтому Стив решает вмешаться, продолжая прилагать невероятные усилия, чтобы сохранять серьёзное лицо. Его не покидают опасения, что всё это может закончиться в каком-нибудь журнале заголовком вроде _Ребёнок Капитана Америка — Школьный Линчеватель_.

Стив прочищает горло.  
— Может, извинимся перед Мисс Эванс и поговорим об этом дома, что скажешь?

Алекс кивает, встаёт — со всем достоинством, какое только может продемонстрировать кто-то его возраста — и берёт Стива за руку, хватаясь за неё гораздо крепче, чем можно было бы предположить, исходя из каменного выражения его лица.  
— Ты постоянно дерёшься, — говорит он тихо. — Я видел на YouTube.

— Это моя работа, — отвечает Стив, размышляя, как лучше это сформулировать. — Я стараюсь драться только с плохими парнями, если это возможно.

Алекс поворачивается к Баки, который пронзает взглядом учителя, пока они покидают кабинет. Стив отмечает, что надо отправить ей цветы, но эта мысль мелькает отдалённо, на заднем плане.  
— Папа говорит, что ты сражался с инопланетянами, — произносит Алекс с подозрением. — Это правда были пришельцы, Стив?

— Иногда бывает и такое, — выдавливает Стив, сжимая его ладонь.

Баки, идущий по другую сторону от мальчика, выглядит так, как будто его ранили колюще-режущим предметом.

_**Папа**. Он назвал его **папой**._

Алекс стискивает руку Стива в ответ, вскидывая свой маленький подбородок.  
— Ну, Джейсон не пришелец, — признаёт он, — но придурок.

Баки смотрит на него сверху вниз, что-то странное мелькает в выражении его губ. Стиву требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, что он отчаянно пытается удержать улыбку.  
— Не надо бить придурков, пока не подрастёшь, окей? Я научу тебя кое-каким приёмам.

Стив, наверное, должен возразить, но он и сам никогда не был выше того, чтобы драться по-грязному.  
— Главное — убедись, что у тебя верные причины, — подтверждает он.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Алекс, поднимая левую руку. — Мы можем поехать домой на метро?

Баки смеётся — Стив впервые слышит это на публике — и берётся за протянутую руку.  
— Конечно, — медленно произносит он. — Держись рядом.

***

— У меня есть ребёнок, — сообщает Стив Сэму, когда они в очередной раз устраивают барбекю на крыше.

Сэм бросает на него невпечатлённый взгляд, жестом прося подать вилку.  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это не новости уже… типа, год. — Он переворачивает стэйк с профессиональной сноровкой, и снова обращает своё внимание к Стиву, жестикулируя бутылкой пива в руке. — Что сподвигло тебя на этот внезапный приступ осознания? Пробуждения посреди ночи? Стирка вещей со странными пятнами? Цветные мелки, застрявшие там, где им не место?

Стив смеётся, думая, как он всё же рад, что они пропустили эту стадию. Хоть и из-за довольно жутких причин.  
— Он ввязался в драку в школе. Увидел, как кто-то из ребят играет в злую игру с забрасыванием других жвачкой или вроде того — и взял на себя смелость помешать им.

Сэм устремляет на него твёрдый знающий взгляд, вскидывая брови.  
— Представить не могу, от кого он такого набрался.

— Да уж, — отвечает Стив, улыбаясь. — Ещё он назвал Баки папой.  
Стив даёт этой фразе раствориться в воздухе; делает глоток своего пива, наслаждаясь его прохладой, даже если никакого другого эффекта оно не произведёт. Иногда он задаётся вопросом, вырастет ли Алекс таким же, как они с Баки: невосприимчивым к алкоголю, но способным долго обходиться без еды, сна и укрытия. Так или иначе, он надеется, что Алексу не доведётся выяснить второе.

Сэм прикрывает крышку гриля. Стив никак не вмешивался на протяжении всего кулинарного процесса. С тех самых пор, как Стив впервые попытался — когда Сэм заглядывает в гости, ответственность за приготовление еды полностью на нём.  
— Ага, — произносит он не спеша. — Как он это воспринял?

— Я думал, язык проглотит, — признаётся Стив. — Ну, это же хороший знак, да? Что мы не... не знаю, не портим его психику?

— Стив, — Сэм тыкает вилкой в его направлении, продолжая жестикулировать пивом в другой руке. — Ваш парнишка спросил меня, почему мои крылья не прикреплены ко моей спине, как к Баки его рука, — он качает головой. — Может, он и вырастет слегка странноватым, но, чувак, на него много навалилось, как и на вас. Вы думали, как будете объяснять, почему Баки до сих пор жив? Или почему ты иногда напяливаешь супергеройское трико посреди ночи, а домой после этого возвращаешься только через неделю?

Стив размышляет об этом секунду: как они уладят всё, когда эта тема поднимется, — а это непременно случится.  
— Ну, он уже знает, что он клон Баки.

— Он славный малый, — говорит Сэм, — учитывая, что его растит кучка людей, у которых в башке тараканов больше, чем в китайском квартале. Он уже встречался со Старком?

— У Тони аллергия на детей, — отвечает Стив. — Он прислал нам набор инструментов с запиской: «Пусть научится чинить это советское ископаемое, чтобы мне не приходилось».

— Миленько, — Сэм снова открывает гриль. — Идеально, соберёшь отряд?

Стив отдаёт ему честь и отправляется на поиски остальных из их скромной компании.

— Хэй, Роджерс, — говорит Нат, когда он залезает в окно. Алекс висит вверх ногами на проёме двери в спальню Стива и Баки, изогнувшись и обвив локтём шею Наташи. — У вас тут настоящий талант.

Алекс, в свою очередь, широко улыбается, открывая пробелы в молочных зубах.

Баки оценивающе наблюдает за ними.  
— Чуть повыше. Перекрыть доступ к воздуху надо как можно скорее.

Алекс хватается крепче, как раз как положено, но Наташа изворачивается и тащит его вниз. Они приземляются на пол вповалку, Алекс задыхается, а Нат начинает его щекотать.  
— Так нечестно! — визжит он в полном восторге.

— Ужин готов, — говорит Стив, проваливая попытку сдержать улыбку. Возможно, Алекс действительно вырастет немного странным. Ну и что. Они все странные. Зато он любим.

Глаза Алекса округляются. Он вскакивает на ноги и таращится на Наташу со всей серьёзностью.  
— Не догонишь! — заявляет он, бросаясь к пожарному выходу. Нат провожает его взглядом с едва заметным намёком на улыбку на лице, и тут же кидается следом.

Баки как всегда подкрадывается сбоку; пряди волос выбились из причёски, рубашка помята. Он не смотрит на Стива, но и на что-либо другое тоже не смотрит.  
— Как думаешь, — произносит он, — это значит, что ему не нравится, как мы готовим?

Стив обвивает рукой его плечи.  
— Приятель, мы с тобой оба хреново готовим.

Баки хмыкает.  
— Говори за себя. Я могу сделать великолепную тарелку хлопьев.

Стив разворачивается, пряча улыбку у Баки в волосах.  
— Присоединимся к ним?

— Подожди минутку, — говорит Баки. — Наташе же нужно отчёт написать.

— Точно, — вздыхает Стив. — Наш ребёнок вырастет реально странным, да?

Баки пожимает плечами, обхватывая Стива за талию левой рукой. Холодные пальцы проводят по краю его рубашки, механическое жужжание раздаётся по-родному приветливо.  
— По крайней мере, у него будет выбор, — заключает Баки, прижимая его ближе.


	3. Восемь.

Что Стив знает точно — из собственного болезненного, беспомощного опыта — ночные кошмары постепенно случаются всё реже и реже, но они никогда не прекращаются полностью.

На этот раз, просыпаясь, Баки не кричит — он задыхается. Он запутывается в простынях, сползает с кровати и сворачивается клубком на полу. Глаза распахнутые и пустые, он в милях и годах отсюда. Раньше было хуже. Он глубоко дышит, заставляя себя проснуться. Глотает воздух, как будто тонет.

Стив не трогает его, садится на постели и сонно тянется за стаканом, стоящим на тумбочке у кровати.  
— Всё хорошо, Бак, — тихо говорит он, подавая воду. — Ты в безопасности.

— Какой сейчас год? — спрашивает Баки. Взгляд направлен прямо перед собой, руки неподвижно лежат на коленях.

— Две тысячи семнадцатый, — отвечает Стив. — Ты в Бруклине.

Баки берёт протянутый стакан, пальцы левой руки звякают о стекло.  
— Ты каждый раз это говоришь.

— Неправда, — Стив смотрит, как он пьёт. — В прошлом году я говорил: «две тысячи шестнадцатый».

Баки издаёт царапающий слух звук. Не смех, даже близко. Звучит так, словно он пытался заставить свой голос работать правильно, но вышло только это — остатки сдавленного крика, застрявшего в горле.  
— Умник.

Стив выдыхает, наклоняется вперёд и мягко опускает руку на спину Баки, чувствуя, как дрожь начинает успокаиваться. Он обводит плавный круг ладонью, не спеша, ждёт, пока Баки расслабится.  
— Учился у лучших, — произносит он, позволяя своей руке скользить вверх-вниз вдоль позвоночника, нежно и бесцельно.

— Папа? Стив?

Они застывают.

Алекс заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь, сонно хлопая глазами в бледном свете, падающем в комнату с улицы.

Стив делает глубокий вдох за них обоих, прежде чем начать говорить.  
— Что случилось?  
Выходит мягко, ритмично.

Алекс смотрит на свои ноги.  
— Мне приснился плохой сон, — бормочет он, продолжая топтаться в дверном проёме. — И вы говорили... говорили, что...

— Мне тоже приснился плохой сон, — перебивает Баки, наконец встречаясь взглядом со Стивом, возвращая стакан и садясь обратно на постель. — Заходи.

Алекс мешкает ещё секунду, спустя которую едва заметно мелькает в воздухе, со всех ног пересекая расстояние до кровати. Баки ловит его, налету зарывающегося в одеяла.  
— В твоём сне были монстры? — спрашивает Алекс, звук приглушён тканью.

— Да, — говорит Баки, пропуская его волосы сквозь пальцы, — были.

Стив оставляет руку у Баки на спине, скользит пальцами вдоль покрытых шрамами позвонков, восхищаясь тем фактом, что он действительно здесь. Когда вся логика и весь здравый смысл на свете так и вопят о том, насколько это невозможно.

Баки обнимает Алекса одной рукой, притягивает его ближе и ложится на бок, устраиваясь так, чтобы они образовали закрытые скобки — спина Алекса напротив его груди, Стив завершает форму с другой стороны. Алекс сонно смотрит на него, уже снова засыпая.  
— Ты же убиваешь монстров, — невнятно произносит он, немного ворочаясь. — Да?

— Верно, — подтверждает Стив, ощущая на себе взгляд Баки — так же явственно, как Баки чувствует его руку, протянутую через расстояние между ними, заполняющую пробел.

Утром Алекс спит, откинув одну ногу Стиву на живот. Концы пряди волос Баки оказались у него во рту, но, несмотря на это, он дышит медленно и глубоко.

Стив осторожно выпутывается из постели и фотографирует их. Взгляд Баки, устремлённый на него, достаточно тяжёлый, чтобы заставить подумать дважды, — но Стив всё равно сохраняет снимок.


	4. Девять.

— Уверяю тебя, Капитан, мне это не в тягость.  
Тор сверкает улыбкой, заглядывая в квартиру. Одного энтузиазма на его лице достаточно, чтобы заставить Алекса вжаться спиной в ноги Стива. Он знает это ощущение. Чтобы привыкнуть к Тору, требуется какое-то время.   
— Приветствую, юноша, — продолжает Тор, приседая на корточки. — Нам с тобой предстоит посмотреть множество фильмов. Джейн преподнесла мне великолепный список.

— Мы с Баки очень это ценим, — Стив чувствует, что может говорить за них обоих, учитывая, что второй сейчас находится вне поля зрения. Баки ещё толком не разобрался, как ему стоит относиться к Тору. Но именно его предложила Пеппер, когда Стив упомянул, что им может понадобиться сиделка, — а этого вполне достаточно для одобрения. Клинт, живущий по соседству и обычно выручающий в таких случаях, сейчас в Лос-Анджелесе. Стив даже не хочет знать, по каким делам.

Они давно никуда не выбирались вместе, но этим вечером им придётся наведаться в верхнюю часть города, на какое-то торжественное мероприятие. Стива там ждут, а Баки просто отказался его бросать, несмотря на то, как он ненавидит находиться в толпе людей подобного рода, каких они вынуждены будут сегодня терпеть.

Тор появляется точно в семь, в невероятно нелепых джинсах и ярких кроссовках, соответствующе ухмыляясь. Стиву до сих пор не удалось совладать со своим проклятым галстуком, а Баки как всегда возникнет в дверях ровно в секунду, когда пора будет выходить, и ни мгновением раньше, — одетый, во что ему вздумается. Как бы там ни было, Стив просто глупо и эгоистично рад, что Баки будет рядом, отгоняя своим тяжёлым взглядом желающих завязать беседу.

Тор протягивает Алексу свою гигантскую руку, вдруг приняв серьёзный вид.  
— В Асгарде, когда родители доверяют воину охрану своего дитя — это большая привилегия.

— Стив, — говорит Алекс, смотря на него снизу вверх широко распахнутыми глазами, − он настоящий?

Тор раскатисто хохочет.  
— Замечательно, — заключает он, поднимаясь и заполняя собой всё пространство в коридоре. — Вы владеете какими-либо настольными играми? В последнее время я испытываю к ним пристрастие. Подозреваю, что ваш сын будет достойным соперником.

Стив моргает.  
— У нас есть, эм, покер на костях, кажется...

К счастью, в этот момент появляется Баки, а значит, им пора идти. Одет он в то же, в чём был вчера. Подойдя к Стиву, он протягивает руки и ловко исправляет безобразие, которое тот натворил с узлом галстука.

— Папа, — Алекс нерешительно переводит взгляд между ними и Тором, а затем лукаво улыбается, зная, что ему вот-вот кое-что сойдёт с рук. — Можно нам заказать пиццу?

Стив смеётся с облегчением. Баки смотрит на Тора, который всё ещё загораживает дверь, как полузащитник, и чья довольная ухмылка тут же расширяется.  
— Конечно, — медленно отвечает Баки, убирая волосы с лица. На его руках перчатки. Стив так сильно хочет его поцеловать, что от этого практически больно — за то, что он вообще идёт сегодня с ним, не говоря уже о том, что он сам вызвался сопровождать его на мероприятии, которое даже Стив воспринимает только как должностную обязанность.

Алекс опасливо улыбается Тору, отстраняется от Стива и пулей несётся к телефону.

— Звони, если посчитаешь, что нам надо вернуться, — говорит Стив Тору со всей серьёзностью, — по любой причине.

— Он в надёжных руках, — заверяет Тор, хлопая его по плечу в подтверждение своих слов и отправляясь в гостиную вслед за Алексом.

— Уверен, что хочешь туда идти? — спрашивает Стив у Баки, пытаясь заставить себя наконец выйти за дверь.

— Я же не из стекла сделан, — остро бросает Баки. — В основном из металла.

Стив поддаётся желанию, которое безнадёжно старался подавить, и целует его, быстрое и лёгкое прикосновение губ.  
— Я только поговорю со всеми, с кем Пеппер советует, и сразу...

— Мы сейчас опоздаем, — произносит Баки, голос звучит довольно.

***

Вечеринка именно такая, какой Стив её и представлял. Его заваливают вопросами, от ответа на которые он старательно уходит. Ему приходится позировать для фотографий. Все бросают беглые взгляды на Баки, будто не совсем понимая, кем он приходится Стиву. А Стив размышляет о том, насколько легче была его работа, когда он имел законные основания просто заявить, что он занимается секретными миссиями и не уполномочен болтать о них. Но теперь он Мститель, и всё это — совсем не то, на что он подписывался на заре падения и последующего медленного восстановления ЩИТа.

Кроме того, он не может отделаться от чувства, что всё, через что он прошёл — Гидра, проект «Озарение» — возможно, лишь капля в море, если ЩИТ всё ещё выкладывает все силы, чтобы вновь подняться на ноги.

Он считает минуты, наблюдая, как Баки притягивается к Наташе и они кружат по комнате, словно играя в какую-то косвенную социальную игру. Но время от времени он возвращается к Стиву, принося напиток и как раз вовремя устремляя отталкивающий взгляд на его собеседника, кем бы тот ни был.

Стив вежливо улыбается очередному разговаривающему с ним человеку, ест канапе и думает об Алексе.

Через два часа Баки возникает рядом, осматривая зал.  
— Ты ещё на крючке?

Стив оглядывается. Наконец, никто не несётся к нему с вопросами.  
— Кажется, это наш шанс.

Когда они приходят домой, Тор смотрит «Лучшего повара Америки», развалившись на диване, а Алекс спит у него на груди. Долговязый девятилетний мальчик выглядит комично крошечным по сравнению с грудой мышц, на которой он устроился.

— Оу! — произносит Тор театральным шёпотом. — С благополучным возвращением!

Жизнь, думает Стив, порой бывает очень, очень странной штукой.


	5. Десять.

Иногда Стива вызывают посреди ночи, иногда днём, иногда — как раз когда он собирается забирать Алекса из школы. Это его работа, и он не может её бросить, даже если бы захотел. Но это означает, что время от времени, возвращаясь домой, он замечает небольшой сдвиг, чувствует, что пропустил что-то.

Баки на пожарном балконе, Алекса не видно.

— Привет, — решается Стив, выбираясь из окна, чтобы присоединиться.

Баки курит. Теперь он возвращается к этой привычке так редко, что это стало чем-то необычным. Знак, что он борется с чем-то внутри себя. Стив не давит и не пытается узнать, в чём дело, потому что это никогда не заканчивается хорошо. Но он видит, когда Баки переживает о чём-то, и всегда с трудом подавляет желание постараться исправить причину, чем бы это ни было. Хоть он и понимает, что никогда не сможет этого сделать.

— Они проходят войну в школе.  
Баки остановил свой выбор любимой марки сигарет на Lucky Strike. Стиву любопытно, было ли это осознанным решением, или же просто отголосками вкусовой памяти.  
— Алекс у Клинта, хотел поиграть с собакой.

Стив тянется и вытаскивает сигарету из его пальцев. Если для этого есть подходящее время, то оно сейчас — когда он уставший, весь в синяках и ушибах, с ожогами в самых немыслимых местах. К утру это всё пройдет, но в данный момент ему больно, пробирающее до костей изнеможение охватывает всё тело, уже практически ощущающее себя комфортно в этом привычном состоянии. Дым врывается в горло, он кашляет и отдаёт сигарету обратно.  
— Ты в порядке?

— Этими и убиться можно, — сообщает ему Баки, докуривая в тишине. Наконец, он выбрасывает окурок, скрещивает ноги, сразу возвращая их в прежнее положение, разглядывает раскинутый перед ними вид.  
— Я не помню всё это. Он спросил, почему наши лица в учебнике, и мне пришлось рассказать. Но я не... я не помню войну. Помню только... — он осекается, так и не договаривая фразу.

— А я помню, — говорит Стив тихо. — Когда я очнулся здесь, казалось, что я всё ещё сражаюсь там, знаешь? Как будто прошла только неделя.  
Он откидывается спиной на кирпичную стену и наблюдает, как черты города внизу расплываются, словно акварель, прежде чем осознаёт, что на самом деле его зрение расфокусировано.  
— Я скучаю по Пегги. Она бы велела нам прекратить так драматизировать.

— Она хотя бы точно знала, что с тобой случилось, — произносит Баки медленно, чётко проговаривая согласные. — Всё, что у меня осталось, это... это _ощущение_ , как будто если я надавлю на синяк достаточно сильно, это вернёт все воспоминания. Я... я помню, как хотел просто вернуться домой, но ты... ты бы остался.

— Да, — Стив вынужден согласиться, и его тошнит от этого.   
Он знал, ещё тогда, что один из них тащит ношу тяжелее. Он знал, но всё равно попросил его остаться.

— Уж лучше этим долбаным детишкам научиться на наших ошибках, — говорит Баки, прежде чем хватается левой рукой за перила и перепрыгивает через них, исчезая в темноте.

Стив смотрит, как он уходит, дыхание застряло в лёгких. Он остается на балконе ещё какое-то время, бессознательно гладит одну из кошек, которую Баки якобы не кормит, — и идет внутрь, звонить Клинту.

***

— Выглядишь дерьмово, — говорит Клинт, Алекс перекинут через его плечо, как мешок картошки.  
— Что скажешь, малыш, — он поворачивается, чтобы Алексу было видно Стива, и оглядывается через другое плечо, обращаясь к безвольному телу в своих руках. — У Кэпа дерьмовый вид?

Одноглазый пёс Клинта, сидящий у его ног, выглядит совершенно не впечатлённым. Стив полностью солидарен.

— Я не могу говорить, — отвечает Алекс, руки свободно покачиваются в воздухе. — Я выражаю ненасильственный протест.

Клин закатывает глаза и поворачивается к Стиву лицом, ноги Алекса пачкают его спортивные штаны.  
— Ваш ребёнок реально странный, — информирует Клинт. — Лови.

Клинт перехватывает Алекса и помещает в протянутые в ожидании руки Стива.  
— Ты ведь уже не маленький, чтобы тебя на ручках носили? — Стив проваливает попытку сдержать улыбку.

Алекс величаво фыркает.  
— Клинт сказал, что я ещё слишком маленький, чтобы играть с его стрелами с функцией бумеранга, так что нет.

— Сдаюсь, — говорит Стив, не в настроении спорить, хотя Клинт абсолютно прав в том, что десятилетним детям не полагается играть с острыми предметами, ещё и прилетающими обратно. — Хочешь вместо этого поиграть в карты?

— Стрёмно. Можно я поиграю в приставку?  
Алекс смотрит на него, зная, что шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но Стив, по правде говоря, даже немного рад.  
— Конечно. В кровать в десять, окей?

Лицо Алекса пересекает улыбка, ликующая и озорная.  
— Супер, — выдыхает он. — Уже можно меня отпустить.

Стив бросает его. Алекс падает, недовольно вскрикивая.  
— Эй!

Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Что бы сказала Нат?

— Всегда быть настороже, — ворчит Алекс, подскакивая на ноги и направляясь в гостиную.

Стив вздыхает, поворачиваясь к Клинту.  
— Спасибо, что присмотрел за ним. И привёл домой.  
Клинт трёт заднюю часть своей шеи, рукав свитера крысино-серого цвета задрался до локтя, взгляд опущен в пол. Стив против воли замечает извечные, переползающие с места на места узоры синяков, которые, кажется, красуются на Клинте ровным счётом всегда, — и задаётся вопросом, чем же таким он занимается в свободное от миссий время, о чём не говорит им. Стив меняет тему, зная, что благодарности причиняют Клинту дискомфорт.  
— Хочешь выпить пива, пока не ушёл?

— А вот это уже песня моего народа, — Клинт кивает своему псу, и они вместе следуют за Стивом на кухню, проходя мимо зала, где Алекс устроился на диване с одной из бездомных кошек Баки на коленях и ликующе долбит по кнопкам джойстика, полностью захваченный происходящим на экране.

Стив протягивает Клинту пиво, себе берёт воду. Сейчас он не в настроении для очередного напоминания, что он не совсем человек, которое всегда обеспечивает ему алкоголь.  
— Боюсь прозвучать...

— Слушай, если это что-то о браке, категорично тебя уверяю, что ты ищешь не в тех деревьях, — Клинт отворачивает крышку бутылки, хотя она для этого не предусмотрена. — Скажу даже больше — ты вообще не в том лесу.  
Пёс обиженно фыркает и покидает комнату.  
— Ой, да ладно, хорошо же сказано! — Лаки продолжает свой путь, подняв хвост трубой.  
Клинт разворачивается к Стиву, внезапно взваливая на него всю тяжесть своего внимания.  
— Он ушёл куда-то?

Стив облокачивается спиной о кухонную стойку, как всегда немного поражаясь тому, насколько ощутимым весом обладает внимание Клинта, когда он сконцентрирован. Очевидно, это однозначно того не стоит — напоминать ему, что они с Баки никогда не говорили о браке, в том или ином виде.  
— Ага.

— Я так и подумал, — Клинт делает большой глоток, не разрывая зрительный контакт. — Иногда ты просто не готов рассказывать свои военные истории, понимаешь?

— Нам всё равно придётся их рассказать, рано или поздно, — отвечает Стив, вдруг ощущая каждый год своего возраста, несмотря на то, что он провёл большую часть своей долгой, долгой жизни замороженным во льдах где-то на самом краю мироздания. — Наверное, я просто надеялся, что это всплывёт позже, когда пройдёт чуть больше времени.

— Ну, если бы желания были лошадьми, — Клинт пьёт своё пиво, оставляя предложение незаконченным.

— Если бы желания были лошадьми?

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю, никто никогда не договаривал, так что я без понятия, что там дальше. Слушай, вот, что я хочу сказать: он мелкий, да, но он не тупой. К тому же, у вас всё равно не получится проебать ему психику ещё сильнее, чем это уже сделали до вас. Он провёл с вами последние четыре года — думаешь, он не умеет пользоваться интернетом? Ты Капитан Америка. Уверен, он в курсе.

Стив смеётся, стараясь не подавиться водой.  
— Ага, и чувак, которого он зовёт папой, погиб в тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом, а потом провёл семьдесят лет...

— Вы усыновили этого мальчика, — перебивает Клинт, кивая в сторону гостиной, откуда сквозь закрытую дверь доносится слабый отзвук удовлетворённого «ха!», — когда ему было шесть, да? И он тоже вас принял. Следует отдать ему должное, хоть немного. Он наверняка знает вас обоих лучше, чем вам кажется.  
Клинт смотрит на него долгие несколько секунд, прежде чем отвести взгляд.  
— Чёрт. Не знаю, почему я это сказал. Найдётся ещё одна? — он машет бутылкой в направлении Стива, не встречаясь с ним глазами.

— Конечно, — медленно произносит Стив, передавая ему новое пиво.

Порой так легко забыть, что у них у всех есть свои военные истории, пусть и разные. Он не знает Клинта так же хорошо, как Наташа, и не понимает его так, как, вроде бы, получается у Баки, — но он узнаёт сироту, когда видит его. Клинт берёт пиво, отворачивает крышку и таращится на бутылку.

— Хэй, — произносит Стив, — останешься на ужин?

Клинт подбирается, беря себя в руки, и совершает попытку изобразить улыбку.  
— Да я наслышан о твоей готовке, чувак.

— Я думал заказать китайскую еду, — сообщает Стив. — Они привезут на дом.

Клинт оглядывается через плечо. Стив уже видит, как он прокладывает путь к двери, так что, когда Клинт озвучивает ответ, это не становится сюрпризом.  
— Спасибо, я уже ел. А вот твой карманный мальчик, наверное, опять проголодался.

— Ну, тогда в другой раз, — кивает Стив.

Клинт салютует ему пивом, капли конденсата скатываются по его покрытым шрамами пальцам, — и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Клинт, — выдавливает Стив, прежде чем он исчезает, всё ещё держа открытый напиток в руке. — Спасибо.

— Правда, не надо вот этого, пожалуйста, — просит Клинт. — Серьёзно, не стоит.

Стив провожает его взглядом, ещё секунду сидит в одиночестве, а затем возвращается в гостиную. Клинт забирает свою собаку с дивана и прощается с Алексом, вскользь гладя его по голове, в ответ на что Алекс хлопает его по руке.

Стив ждёт, пока он уйдёт, и садится на покинутое Лаки место, устраиваясь удобнее и наблюдая за игрой Алекса, в которой его персонаж своими выстрелами оставляет синие и оранжевые пятна в окружающей действительности.

Это просто. Следующий час проходит в тишине, нарушаемой лишь короткими всплесками радости или разочарования ходом игры со стороны Алекса. Всё нормально. Всё хорошо.

В конце концов, Алекс откладывает джойстик в сторону, подтягивает свои штанины, чтобы согнуть ноги в коленях, и садится лицом к Стиву.  
— Папа в порядке? — спрашивает он, кусая нижнюю губу.

Он так сильно похож на Баки, что Стив едва не давится воздухом. Но он не Баки. Он гораздо разумнее, чем они оба когда-либо были, даже если у него тоже есть привычка совать в рот всё подряд, когда он не может сосредоточиться. Даже если у него такое же лицо.  
— Вроде того, — отвечает Стив, решая просто выпустить всё наружу. — У него был плохой день.

— Учитель истории говорит, что он умер, — сообщает Алекс, нотки злости прокрадываются в его голос. — Так хотелось бы сказать ему, что это неправда, но...

— Алекс, мы это обсуждали, — Стив отражает его позу, чтобы было удобнее смотреть в глаза. — Людям можно знать обо мне, это не проблема. У меня, в общем-то, не было выбора, но у Баки был, и он не хочет распространяться обо всём этом. Поэтому он и сменил имя. Ты никому не говорил, как так вышло, что ты так на него похож?

Алекс раздумывает минуту, кусая ноготь. Его пальцы покрыты пятнами от чернил, под короткими ногтями грязь. Стив с большим трудом сдерживает желание обнимать его каждые пять минут.  
— Нет, — наконец утверждает Алекс. — Он не хочет рассказывать мне о войне, потому что иногда ему не нравится вспоминать о каких-то вещах?

— Ага, — Стив поддаётся искушению, раскидывая руки. Алекс ныряет в объятья, растущее пушечное ядро энергии и жизни. Стив вдыхает запах его волос, пыльный и чужой после квартиры Клинта и улиц, но ещё сохранивший аромат шампуня.  
— И после войны тоже произошло много ужасного. Может, однажды он расскажет тебе, но такие вещи... — он делает паузу, размышляя, как бы сформулировал это Сэм, будь он здесь. Он немного отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Алексу в лицо. — Знаешь, когда у человека рана, потом остаётся шрам?

— Как на папином плече?

— Да, вроде того, — соглашается Стив. — Так же бывает и внутри.

— Если я порежусь, наутро всегда всё проходит, — Алекс хмурит брови. — И у тебя было больше синяков, когда мы только пришли.

Стив осторожно дотрагивается до своего глаза. Уже заживает. Но таким образом, что лучше бы оставалось как есть.  
— Да, Баки тоже быстро восстанавливается, но та рана была очень глубокой. Нужно больше времени. Может быть, она никогда не затянется полностью.

Алекс прижимается щекой к его груди и замирает, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, о чём известно только ему.  
— Нат говорит, когда люди врут, у них меняется сердцебиение, — сообщает он. — Но я знаю, ты не врёшь. Ты бы хотел сделать так, чтобы ему стало лучше?

Стиву приходится напомнить себе продолжать дышать. Как будто на этот вопрос существует ответ.  
 _Ты бы хотел сделать так, чтобы ему стало лучше._  
— Не всегда можно просто взять и исправить кого-то, Алекс, — произносит Стив, сердце застряло в горле, — иногда остаётся только принять, что они делают всё, что в их силах, и от тебя ничего не зависит. Всё, на что ты способен — быть рядом, если понадобится помощь.

Алекс сжимает в кулаке ткань рубашки Стива, костяшки его детских пальцев белеют. Он молчит так долго, что Стив начинает волноваться, но, в конце концов, он поднимает голову, немного поворачиваясь.  
— Иногда он очень странный.

— Да, — соглашается Стив. — Как думаешь, он когда-нибудь признается, что кормит этих кошек?

— Он зовёт одного из них — Не Наш Кот, как будто это имя, — бормочет Алекс, указывая на черепаховой окраски кота, проскальзывающего на кухню.

Стив смеётся.  
— Не знаю. Думаю, ему подходит.

Алекс фыркает.  
— Но это не имя, — он делает паузу, снова замирая. — Эй, Стив?

— Да? — Стив ждёт, готовясь к чему-нибудь, на что он будет не в состоянии ответить.

Но вместо этого голос Алекса становится мягким, тихим. Сейчас он гораздо больше, чем обычно, похож на ребёнка, которым ещё является.  
— Он вернётся?

Стив снова обнимает его, с трудом заставляя себя не сжимать объятия слишком сильно.  
— Конечно, — говорит он Алексу. — Он вернётся, я обещаю.

Алекс рвано выдыхает, напряжение медленно отпускает его.  
— Окей, — он молчит ещё секунду, пока его рука, до сих пор сжимающая рубашку Стива, постепенно расслабляется. — Закажем китайскую еду?

— Давай, — Стив пропускает волосы Алекса сквозь пальцы, отпуская его из рук, когда тот отстраняется.

***

Баки возвращается домой под утро.

Стив смотрит новости без звука, на автомате читая сменяющиеся на экране заголовки и рисуя в блокноте. Всё, что остаётся на бумаге, даже не имеет чёткую форму — только странные геометрические фигуры и сюрреалистичные тени. Он не концентрируется на этом.

— Привет, — говорит Баки, забираясь через окно. Его волосы туго подвязаны, на руках всё ещё боксёрские бинты, левая завёрнута до самых кончиков пальцев.

Когда Стив освобождает для него место на диване и притягивает его к себе, он пахнет морем, солёный и слегка металлический аромат.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Стив, борясь с желанием просто прижаться к нему, хотя бы на секунду.

Баки долго, очень долго ничего не отвечает. Пальцы его правой руки выстукивают запутанный ритм на бедре Стива, это ни азбука Морзе, ни что-либо ещё, поддающееся расшифровке.  
— Трудно учиться на ошибках, если ты всё ещё их совершаешь, — бормочет он в итоге, отстраняясь и направляясь в сторону ванной.

Стив понятия не имеет, что он имеет в виду. К сожалению, это не редкость.

Он откидывает голову назад, позволяя ей упасть на спинку дивана. Синяк на глазу уже прошёл, исчез под волной регенерации, но челюсть до сих пор щёлкает там, где он вправил её на место. Он проверяет её рукой, ощущая покалывание щетины под пальцами.

На мгновение, он надавливает до боли, приветствуя ожидаемую реакцию нервных окончаний. Жмёт ещё чуть сильнее, и сустав глухо щёлкает где-то в глубине. Боль вспыхивает и тут же затухает. Стив опускает руку и таращится в потолок, слушая, как вода в душе шумит, шумит, шумит.

Он поднимается и идёт на звук.

Он стучит в дверь ванной, достаточно громко, чтобы тихие движения за ней прекратились на секунду, прежде чем Баки отвечает:  
— Ты заходишь, или как?

Стив выдыхает, чувствуя нелепое облегчение. Его встречает облако пара, дверь душевой кабинки уже открыта. Одежда Баки разбросана по полу, где попало. В раковине лежит ворох боксёрских бинтов, кое-где испачканных кровью с костяшек Баки.

Стив стаскивает с себя одежду, засовывает её в корзину и заходит под струи душа.

Когда Баки въехал, Стив на самом деле даже не задумался о том, как это всё может повлиять на него: планировка квартиры, шум труб зимой.

Он научился. Они приспособились.

Баки стоит спиной к потоку воды, смывая шампунь с волос. Даже сквозь пар видно, каким он выглядит уставшим.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит он, протирая глаза. — Вода уже холодеет.

Стив принимает свою очередь. Вода ещё обжигающе горячая, несмотря на заявление Баки, которому, кажется, никогда не достаточно тепла. Это приятно — просто стоять так секунду, позволяя каплям смывать с тела прожитый день.

Баки изучает его какое-то время, пар конденсируется, оседая на его ресницах крошечными капельками, струйками скатываясь по пластинам, когда он поднимает левую руку.  
— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь так бросаться под удары? — спрашивает он, не так уж и осторожно нажимая на ушиб, где ключица Стива ещё не до конца встала на место; его металлические пальцы тёплые от воды.

Стив тяжело вздыхает, рассматривая его всего, словно заплатанного и собранного по частям: шрамы на его груди, бёдрах, один очень-очень старый след от ожога на внутренней стороне его правой лодыжки.  
Металлическая рука.

Это поражает. Всегда поражает, какие вещи Баки пережил.

— Это моя работа, — наконец говорит Стив, — если я не...

— Конец света, знаю, — Баки давит сильнее, а затем делает шаг вперёд, под струи душа, прильнув к телу Стива. Контраст между ними, наверное, никогда не исчезнет, думает Стив, перекидывая подбородок через его плечо. Раньше он был таким маленьким, что сочетался с Баки, словно частичка пазла. Теперь из них двоих он выше, и его кожа такая гладкая, какой она не имеет никакого права быть, учитывая, что за жизнь он ведёт.

Баки немного поворачивает голову и впивается зубами в шею Стива, скользя пальцами по изгибу его бедра, вдоль чётко очерченных мышц.

Стив делает глубокий вдох, когда пальцы Баки смыкаются вокруг него. На мгновение ему кажется, что он в своём старом теле, смеётся под одеялами на кровати, которую они делили в одно лето, когда было так жарко, что всё, что им нужно было, это одна простыня и открытое окно, — но потом Баки тянется за поцелуем, оба задыхаются от пара. Стив ведёт по краю шрама, тёплый металл и жёсткая кожа встречаются под его ладонью. Он помнит. Они оба уже не те, кем когда-то были.

Прошло семьдесят пять лет. Прошло меньше десятилетия. С любой точки зрения, кажется, что прошла целая жизнь. Стив мог бы сказать ему, что он скучал, но Баки уже это знает.


	6. Одиннадцать.

Звонок в дверь.

Стив замирает, наполовину перевернув страницу своей книги. Баки высовывает голову в дверной проём кухни, где он устроил своего рода офис для занятия взломом кодов, которые Наташа ему присылает, — бровь выразительно вскинута.  
— Мы ждём гостей?

— Нет, — медленно произносит Стив, поднимаясь и пересекая комнату на пути к звонку. Им так редко пользуются, что ему буквально необходим иллюстрирующий это слой пыли.  
— Кто там? — говорит он ровным тоном, надеясь, что это окажется кто угодно, только не тот, о ком он думает.

— Добрый вечер, Капитан, — отвечает Ник Фьюри, единственный глаз заглядывает в камеру системы охраны. — Подумал, стоит заглянуть, проведать, как вы тут поживаете.

— Оу, — выдавливает Стив, оглядывается через плечо на Баки, одними губами спрашивающего _Фьюри?_ , и нажимает на кнопку. — Ну, тогда заходи.

Ник успевает ухмыльнуться в камеру, прежде чем она выключается.

Стив смотрит на Баки. Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — бормочет он. — Это твой босс.

***

— Надеюсь, вы не против, — говорит Ник, в голосе невозможно что-либо прочитать, как всегда. — Я проходил мимо.

Стив не может избавиться от ощущения, что их просто проверяют, якобы невзначай, однако после всего, через что они прошли вместе, Ник не является нежеланным гостем. Такие вещи заставляют тебя принять чьи-то недостатки.  
— Спасибо, что на этот раз не вломился, — кивает Стив, делая шаг в сторону.

— Доброго дня, Сержант, — обращается Фьюри к Баки, окидывая квартиру взглядом.

— Всё ещё в отставке, — отвечает Баки с деланным равнодушием и возвращается на кухню, чтобы собрать все свои бумаги и засунуть их в папку, в то время как Стив с Ником следуют за ним.

— Я вижу, — Фьюри неуклюже усаживается на один из их кухонных табуретов. — Расслабьтесь, джентльмены, — произносит он твёрдо. — Это просто порыв общительности. Где Алексей?

— В школе, — коротко отвечает Баки, облокачиваясь о стену и прищурив глаза. — Где и положено быть одиннадцатилетнему ребёнку в это время.

— Это не тест, мистер Барнс, — говорит Ник, на этот раз мягче. — Я действительно просто был неподалёку и решил зайти.

Стив прочищает горло.  
— Мы пойдём забирать Алекса через час. Можешь присоединиться, если... если хочешь?

Баки бросает на него беглый взгляд, прежде чем согласно кивнуть.  
— Располагайся тут и всё такое, — говорит он. — Мы на минуту.  
Он кивает Стиву, выходя в гостиную. Стив безоговорочно следует за ним, неловко махнув Фьюри рукой, в надежде, что это жест выразит указание на холодильник.

Баки оглядывается в направлении кухни.  
— Что ему надо?

— Понятия не имею, — шепчет Стив, — но... он спрашивал нас, хотим ли мы этого. Он держит всех от нас подальше, так что, думаю, нам следует...

— Вы не одни тут с усиленным слухом, — раздаётся с кухни ровным голосом. — Успокойтесь. Я бы хотел остаться на ужин, если вы не возражаете. И я бы не отказался от индийской кухни.

— Алекс ненавидит индийскую еду, — говорит Баки без сожаления.

— Мы найдём компромисс, — отзывается Ник абсолютно невозмутимо.

***

Собравшиеся в привычную толпу мамаши у ворот школы начинают улыбаться, как только видят Баки, а затем стремительно бледнеть, заметив Стива и Ника; Фьюри, в свою очередь, кажется глубоко равнодушным к тому факту, что он является объектом испытующих взглядов. А в следующую секунду миссис Митчел решает сократить расстояние между ними.

Стиву хотелось бы удивиться такой её выходке, но он не может. Впервые он встретил её на школьном марафоне, когда она подошла прямо к ним, невзирая на свой полутораметровый рост, и ткнула Баки в грудь, чему он был явно удивлён.

Стив тогда едва воздержался от порыва смахнуть её в сторону, как мешающую обзору веточку, но Баки поднял руку в качестве маленького сигнала «не стоит». Стив осторожно, если не грациозно, отступил, пока она добрую минуту разглагольствовала на тему «куда мне отправить этот простейший рецепт, который я тебе обещала, если твой и-мейл всегда висит в режиме ожидания в списке контактов! Я знаю, что мальчики предпочитают питаться заказной едой, но с этим рецептом невозможно облажаться, поверь мне!»

Стив помнит, как он был поражён, когда Баки аккуратно прервал её, демонстрируя непонятно откуда взявшуюся улыбку, и представил Стива, словно постоянно это делает.

Теперь она шагает к ним, широко улыбаясь.  
— Здравствуй! — восклицает она в сторону Баки, поднимаясь на носочки, чтобы клюнуть его в щёку.  
— Рада видеть тебя, Стив, — говорит она далее, немного более сдержанно. — И..?  
Она протягивает Нику руку, по-видимому, выражая групповую инициативу, если брать во внимание наблюдающее за происходящим скопление родителей.

— Николас, — говорит Фьюри, одарив её короткой улыбкой. — Я... дядя Алекса, так скажем.

— Так приятно видеть необычные семьи, — провозглашает миссис Митчел и разворачивается обратно к Баки, решая, что её разведывательные цели достигнуты. — Как ты поживаешь, Джеймс? Ты всегда выглядишь так, будто слишком усердно работаешь. Поверь, я тоже раньше была фрилансером, я знаю.

Стив смотрит на Фьюри. Фьюри смотрит в ответ, выражение его лица застыло в неподвижном состоянии, но Стив подозревает, что это лишь результат удерживания смеха, выработанный долгой практикой. Стив не относится к числу тех, кто думает, что лицо Фьюри способно отразить только шесть эмоций. Он видел минимум восемь.

— Как Сара? — спрашивает Баки, отклоняясь назад, совсем немного, пока его плечо не касается плеча Стива.

Миссис Митчел коротко улыбается, по-видимому, принимая столь резкую смену темы.  
— Она теперь в команде по софтболу. Вы не поверите, с какими пятнами она приходит.

— Ты бы удивилась, — бормочет Баки, бросая взгляд в сторону двери школы, явно молясь, чтобы звонок прозвенел поскорее.

— Ну, да, у вас же мальчик, — легко соглашается женщина. — Как работа, Стив?

Это довольно колкий вопрос. Большинство других знакомых со Стивом родителей — что делает им честь — не особо пытаются притворяться, будто они не знают, кто он такой, но они всё же обладают укоренившимся во всех нью-йоркцах презрением к знаменитостям, так что в общем и целом они ограничиваются приглашением его на организованные Ассоциацией Родителей и Учителей мероприятия, в ответ на что он как правило просто отправляет чек. Это кажется наиболее лёгким решением.

— Весь в делах, как обычно, — говорит Стив, остро осознавая присутствие рядом Фьюри, который теперь открыто посмеивается над ним.

К счастью, звенит звонок, возвещая хлынувший из дверей поток детей, и миссис Митчел уходит забирать своё потомство. Алекс со всех ног бросается к ним, останавливаясь только на расстоянии вытянутой руки, увидев Фьюри.  
— Здравствуйте, — осторожно произносит он, медленно придвигаясь ближе к Баки, пока не оказывается с ним бок о бок. — Всё в по...

— Я рад тебя видеть, Алекс, — Фьюри улыбается, выходит почти обнадёживающе. — Мне сообщили, что ты не любишь индийскую еду.  
Он изображает злобный взгляд, единственный глаз комично расширяется, когда улыбка тает.  
— Можешь это подтвердить?

— Верно. Слишком острая, — Алекс сжимает зубы, смотря на собеседника. — Мне больше нравится тайская.

— Вот что я могу вынести из сказанного, — говорит ему Ник очень серьёзно, — в твоём семействе присутствует тяжёлый недостаток кулинарных способностей.

— Ответ утвердительный, — вздыхает Алекс. — Хотя, папа готовит неплохие завтраки.

— Что ж, тогда, думаю, у нас будет завтрак на ужин, — заключает Фьюри, скрещивая руки на груди.

В итоге заказывают итальянскую.

***

Фьюри задерживается достаточно надолго, и Алекс засыпает на диване, вымотавшись после игры в Риск*, в которой они все приняли участие.

Оказалось — впрочем, неудивительно — что навыки Фьюри в этой игре ничуть не уступают Наташиным, но Алекс с Баки в качестве команды однозначно были достойными противниками, и Стив остался один на один против невероятной сокрушительной силы, которую Ник собрал вокруг Папуа Новой Гвинеи.

— Ну, — начинает Фьюри, когда Стив приступает к посуде, а Баки исчезает, чтобы перенести Алекса в кровать. — Должен быть честен...

— Не утруждайся, — прерывает его Стив, протирая тарелку.

— Забавно, — Фьюри облокачивается о стол рядом с раковиной, награждая Стива пронзительным взглядом. — Это было хорошим решением.

— Да, — отвечает Стив через какое-то время. — Кажется, так.

***

Стив на ощупь ищет телефон, неуклюже ударяясь рукой об угол прикроватной тумбочки. Когда ему наконец удаётся поднести его достаточно близко к лицу, чтобы прочитать сообщение, всё, что он там видит — _есть минутка?_ с не сохранённого в контактах номера.

— Ты уходишь? — спрашивает Баки абсолютно проснувшимся голосом.  
— Наташа просто в другом часовом поясе, — бормочет Стив, выбираясь из постели. — Сейчас вернусь.

На секунду Баки выглядит так, словно собирается что-то сказать. Но ничего не говорит, лишь переворачивается на другой бок, закутываясь в одеяла. Он скорее всего уже не заснёт, но и Стив — вряд ли. Если бы это была очередная миссия, Нат сказала бы ему быть готовым к определённому времени, или Тони через Джарвиса врубил бы этот дурацкий, ревущий на всю громкость сигнал тревоги, который Стив постоянно выключает, после чего Тони неизвестным образом всегда включает его обратно. С тех пор, как появился Алекс, Стив и Наташа обладают разными обязательствами, несмотря на свою дружбу.

Стив медлит со звонком, чтобы убедиться, что не последует других сообщений, но телефон молчит. Он нажимает на кнопку.  
— Нат? Что случилось?

— Оу, — сухо отвечает Наташа, — всё как обычно.  
Она не вдаётся в подробности, но Стив и не ждёт от неё этого. Он рад уже тому, что на фоне не раздаётся шум взрывов. Однако он всё ещё взволнован.

— То есть, тебе просто так вдруг захотелось написать мне в три утра?

Нат молчит добрых несколько мгновений, Стив слышит отдалённый шум двигателя в трубке.  
— Как прошло с Ником?

Стив смеётся с небольшим облегчением.  
— Он сделал нас в Риске.

Наташа лишь приглушённо усмехается в ответ, но маленький узел в груди у Стива ослабляется, пусть и совсем немного.  
— Могу я поговорить с Джеймсом, пожалуйста?

— Эм, — выдавливает Стив растерянно. — Сейч...

— Я должна извиниться перед ним, — объясняет Наташа. — Мы недавно... говорили — не совсем то слово, но самое близкое.

Стив помнит тот день, когда Баки начал возвращаться домой, выглядя удовлетворённым, если можно так выразиться за неимением другого слова. День, когда он начал устраиваться на кухне, вместо того, чтобы стоять перед доской, подолгу вертя мел в руке, прежде чем приниматься набрасывать им на чёрной поверхности что-то из того, что он мысленно разгадывал у себя в голове.

Это больше, чем она сказала бы кому-либо другому. Стив знает это, он знает её и не может найти в себе негативную реакцию. Она его друг. Что бы она ни хотела сказать Баки — это, очевидно, личное.  
— Конечно, сейчас... — он поворачивается, направляясь обратно в спальню, но Баки уже стоит в дверном проёме, положив руку на косяк в ожидании, растрёпанный, но настороженный.  
— О, вот, — говорит Стив им обоим, передавая трубку.

Баки улыбается ему половинкой губ и берёт телефон. Он приветствует Нат по-русски. Стив нахватался языка достаточно и мог бы подслушать, если бы хотел, но вместо этого он решает оценить перспективы ночного перекуса. Тихий гул односторонней беседы тянется за ним на кухню, иногда проскальзывают их с Алексом имена. Он игнорирует это и открывает холодильник.

Дело в том, что Стив хочет знать, но он не может даже представить, чтобы ему когда-нибудь захотелось вторгнуться и уничтожить это личное пространство, которое Баки выстроил. Этого и так было достаточно в его долгой, долгой жизни. Стив суёт в рот тайскую еду и смотрит в окно, наблюдая за мерцанием огней скорой помощи вдалеке.

Баки никогда не говорил, куда именно он ходит выпускать пар, но Стив знает, что куда-то он за этим точно ходит, иногда возвращаясь в синяках и ушибах, с боксёрскими бинтами на руках. И Стив был бы идиотом, если бы не понял, что Наташа участвует в этом взаимовыгодном деле.

Стив никогда не устанавливал в квартире боксёрские груши, доставшиеся от Тони.

— Да, я передам ему трубку, — говорит Баки, подходя. — Она хочет поговорить с тобой.

Стив берёт телефон, отдавая Баки взамен коробку заказной еды вместе с вилкой. Баки принимается за неё, облокотившись о стол. В его взгляде — далёкое, знакомое выражение.

— Хэй, — произносит Стив в динамик, — ты в порядке? На самом деле?

— Я в норме, Стив, — в её голосе слышится нотка тепла, которой не было там прежде. Стив делает вдох, выдох получается уже чуть легче, — Давай я просто скажу, что со слежкой за вами покончено, окей? Мне всё равно совсем не нравилось этим заниматься.

Стив секунду рассматривает Баки, отмечая след от облюбленной им жёсткой подушки на его щеке, постоянные тени вокруг его глаз, то, как он больше не натягивает рубашку машинально, вставая с кровати.  
— Спасибо, Нат, — говорит он наконец. — Уверена, что тебе не нужна помощь?

— На этот раз твоё участие не требуется, — сообщает она. — Если только тебе не нужно освежить свои женские уловки.

— Ну, я немного заржавел, — растягивает он.

— Одновременно везде быть не получится, Роджерс, — раздаётся гудок машины и приглушённые ругательства. — Мне пора. Скоро вернусь. Можете немного подоставать Старка за меня?

— Договорились.

Наташа вешает трубку.

— Не пожелал ей безопасного пути? — спрашивает Баки, всё ещё однобоко улыбаясь, словно не может перестать.

— Ты бы пожелал?

Баки проглатывает еду.  
— Не-а, — он ещё какое-то время ковыряется вилкой в коробке, но, кажется, есть больше не собирается. — Не спросишь, что она мне сказала?

Стив задумывается на секунду, размышляя, в чём кроется истинная суть этого вопроса.  
— Решил, ты сам скажешь, если посчитаешь, что мне следует знать.

— Она довольна, — медленно начинает Баки, — что все параметры входящего в её обязанности надзора за адаптацией объекта были успешно выполнены.

Стив снова вздыхает.  
— Пойдём обратно в кровать?

— Через минуту, — говорит Баки, левая рука сжимает край столешницы. — Мне нужна минута.

Стив подходит ближе, вынимает упаковку из его пальцев и отставляет её в сторону. Он притягивает его в объятья, радуясь, когда Баки не напрягается, как он опасался, а с облегчением выдыхает, ослабляя мёртвую хватку на твёрдой поверхности.  
— Баки, — тихо произносит Стив, отстраняясь, — ты думал, она не станет это делать?

Баки ничего не говорит, что на самом деле тоже является ответом. Он кусает губу, проводит рукой по своему лицу, прежде чем снова поднять глаза на Стива.  
— Не знаю, Стив, а ты что думал? Мы же парочка парней, которые убили больше людей, чем...

— Хэй, — прерывает Стив, сжимая его плечо и надеясь, что эта уверенность видима. И жалея, что она не может быть чем-то материальным — чем-то, что он мог бы просто достать и показать, чем-то, что Баки был бы в состоянии потрогать и почувствовать на ощупь, когда ему это нужно. — Ты... все видят это, как хорошо у нас выходит.

Баки издаёт хриплый смешок, а затем кладёт руку Стиву на шею, поглаживает угол его челюсти большим пальцем и просто смотрит в ответ, его глаза под тяжёлыми веками — сонные и очень, очень старые.  
— Как там говорят? Семью не выбирают?

— Дерьмо собачье, — заключает Стив. — Уверен, сейчас можно выбирать всё, что угодно. Это же двадцать первый век.

Половинчатая улыбка снова занимает своё место на лице Баки, как маленькая деталь, смягчающий штрих.  
— И я такое слышал, — соглашается он, отпуская. — Что ты там говорил насчёт кровати?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Риск» — пошаговая стратегическая настольная игра, в которой участвует от двух до шести игроков. Стандартная версия играется на доске со стилизованной политической картой Земли наполеоновских времён; игроки контролируют армии, с которыми они пытаются захватить территории других игроков, бросая шестигранные кубики (от 1 до 5 штук). Игра считается выигранной, когда один игрок сумел занять всю территорию.


	7. Тринадцать.

Проблема Думботов*, как выяснил Стив, в том, что они ведут себя совсем как разъярённые шершни, лишённые инстинкта самосохранения. В определённом смысле, именно это они собой и представляют, однако в сложившейся ситуации важно не то, что они такое, а то, что они делают. И Стив бы предпочёл, чтобы они не разрушали половину делового центра города.

Схватка наконец выиграна, когда Сэму удаётся закинуть электромагнитную гранату внутрь робота с контролирующим остальных центром в груди, пока Тор удерживает того от сопротивления.

Сэм завершает битву в ожогах. У Стива сломано несколько пальцев, которые теперь медленно восстанавливаются, издавая хруст, а Тор, как обычно, выглядит так, словно истекает кровью входило в его планы.

— Ты как? — Сэм наклоняется, опираясь на колено.

Стив шевелит рукой, суставы с неприятным ощущением встают на место.  
— В порядке.

— Ага, — Сэм протягивает руку, и Стив берётся за неё, позволяя поднять себя с земли. Сэм бегло окидывает его взглядом и отходит на шаг.  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но тебе разве не следует быть сейчас дома? Ты же знаешь, на этот звонок могли ответить ещё семеро, — он хлопает Стива по плечу, смягчая этим жестом укол своих слов. — Эти сволочи возникли в два часа ночи. Думал, этот вызов ты точно пропустишь.

Стив даже не знает, как на это ответить.  
— Просто мне уже приходилось иметь дело с Думботами, — произносит он медленно, морщась от ощущения хлюпающей крови в своей левой перчатке. — Ну, теперь я иду домой.

— Ага, — Сэм встряхивает головой, с его плеч осыпаются крошки строительных материалов от обломков. — Тебя подбросить?

— Капитан, я непреднамеренно услышал вашу беседу, — Тор швыряет очередного мёртвого робота в сооружённую им кучу таких же, прежде чем подойти к Стиву и Сэму, опирающимся друг о друга. — Для меня было бы удовольствием предложить тебе перемещение, поскольку, мне верится, я обеспечу это быстрейшим образом... Не в обиду сказано, — добавляет он после паузы, обращаясь к Сэму. — Также, много времени минуло с тех пор, как я видел твоего сына. Должно быть, он подрос?

Стив не может сдержать усталый вздох, но старается улыбнуться.  
— Как трава, — соглашается он. — Удивительно, на что способно хорошее удобрение.

Тор широко ухмыляется.  
— Тогда, решено.

Сэм кажется взволнованным, но ничего не говорит.

***

Тор приземляется на крышу. Стив думает, что он, наверное, никогда не привыкнет к виду на город с высоты из незащищённого воздуха, или к тому, как его сердце уходит в пятки каждый раз, когда они пересекают реку. Стив предпочитает перемещаться по дороге, но иногда это просто слишком: слишком много людей вокруг, слишком много сил требуется, чтобы заехать в башню и привести себя в порядок, прежде чем добираться на мотоцикле домой.

Хотя, сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что всё-таки следовало переодеться. Он не скрывает, чем занимается — это было бы бессмысленно и лицемерно — но это разные вещи: приходить домой с травмами или всё ещё покрытым собственной кровью.

Однако об этом можно было не переживать. Дома никого нет.

Стив выдыхает с облегчением. Баки знаком со всем этим, но Алекс... чёрт. Алексу сейчас тринадцать. Его крупнейшие заботы — справляться с учёбой и незаметно рисовать неприличные вещи на школьной доске. Он не должен видеть следы того, на что Стиву иногда приходится идти ради его безопасности. Это было бы несправедливо.

— Ох, должно быть, мы с ними разминулись, — произносит Тор, в голосе слышится что-то неразличимое.

— Похоже, — Стив бросает свой шлем на кухонный стол, обещая себе убрать его позже. — Хотите что-нибудь выпить перед уходом?

Сэм наклоняет голову, прищуриваясь.  
— Я бы не отказался от стакана воды.

— Мне пора вас покинуть, Капитан, — говорит Тор извиняющимся тоном. — Прошу, передай своей семье мой поклон.

Стив обещает обязательно передать, благодарит за транспорт и провожает его взглядом, а затем наливает Сэму воды. Внезапно он начинает ощущать, как с каждой секундой его тело медленно возвращается в нормальное состояние. Косточка в большом пальце щёлкает, вставая на место и останавливая боль, которую Стив даже толком не замечал.

— Ну, так где они? — спрашивает Сэм, присев на табурет.

Стив подпирает подбородок правой рукой, вдруг чувствуя себя потерянным.  
— А какой сегодня день недели?

— Стив, чувак, сегодня суббота, — теперь беспокойство на лице Сэма сформировалось уже окончательно, заставляя его брови выразительно сдвинуться.

— Точно, — Стив делает глубокий вздох и выпрямляется. — Наверное, они играют в прятки.

Сэм качает головой.  
— Это эвфемизм какой-то?

Стив смеётся, к собственному удивлению.  
— Ты когда-нибудь пытался отыскать тренированного ассасина, который не хочет быть найденным?  
Те месяцы всё ещё выделяются в его памяти острым лезвием ножа; заползающее в самую глубь чувство тщетности, которое они с Сэмом разделяли, и всеобъемлющее ощущение, что они сами являются объектом наблюдения, проверки, постоянного преследования. Для Стива это абсолютно точно того стоило, но он так и не нашёл способа сполна отблагодарить Сэма за стойкость в то время, — помимо преданного исполнения данного себе слова всегда присматривать за ним. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать.

— Вообще-то, было дело, — подыгрывает Сэм, скрещивая руки на груди. — Прятки, значит. И часто такое бывает?

Стив кивает, вспоминая все моменты, когда он обнаруживал Алекса в местах типа корзины для белья или висящим на пожарной лестнице на одних пальцах в ожидании, когда Баки его найдёт. Недавно они расширили поле игры до ближайших окрестностей, и Алекс начал изучать все закоулки, которые Баки разведал с первых своих бессонных ночей.  
— Алекс никогда не выигрывает.

— А ты с ними не играешь, — Сэм немного откидывается назад, остатки штукатурки на его коже придают ему неожиданную схожесть с птицей. В его взгляде нет абсолютно ничего негативного, но эта фраза очевидно подразумевает скрытый вопрос, а сейчас Стив просто слишком устал для этого.

— Баки в отставке, — отвечает он. — А я нет.

— Ага, — Сэм допивает воду в тишине, явно задумавшись о чём-то. — Ладно, мне пора. Я должен вернуться в Вашингтон к утру.  
Он хлопает Стива по плечу и направляется к двери, с костюма всё ещё осыпается пыль от обломков.  
— Выспись хорошенько, приятель. И подумай, может, пропустить смену разок-другой. Это тебя не убьёт.

Стив понятия не имеет, что на это сказать, поэтому не говорит ничего, только желает безопасного полёта.

С уходом Сэма квартира начинает казаться чересчур опустевшей. Стив принимает душ, кидает на руку пакет со льдом — больше для ощущения, чем для какого-либо целительного эффекта — и ложится спать.

Проснувшись, он обнаруживает на кухонном столе горячий кофейник и записку, выведенную заново выученной Баки печатной латиницей и прижатую краем побитой кружки, которую они откуда-то притащили. Нарисованная на керамике буква ' **H** ' стирается всё больше с каждым днём.

_Ботанический сад. Проект по биологии._

Стив наливает себе кофе и смотрит в окно. Погода чудесная. Где-то на Манхэттене теперь, вероятно, новенький кратер, но Бруклин всё ещё цел.

Он залпом допивает кофе и идёт искать кроссовки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Виктор фон Дум, более известный как Доктор Дум — суперзлодей комиксов издательства Marvel Comics, заклятый враг команды супергероев Фантастической Четвёрки. Он одновременно учёный и волшебник, в комиксах был как злодеем, так и героем. Думботы — роботы-дубликаты, как две капли воды похожи на Виктора.


	8. Пятнадцать.

— Нет, нужно держать ближе к основанию лезвия, вот так, — Баки забирает нож для очистки овощей из руки Алекса, пальцы аккуратно сжимают рукоять. — Движение должно быть более резким и лёгким, вот так.

Он бросает нож в стену гостиной, совершенно не беспокоясь об обоях. Стив мысленно соглашается, что они всё равно довольно жуткие. Он, наверное, должен выступить против происходящего, но, честно говоря, в некоторых ситуациях умение метать ножи может оказаться очень кстати. И учитывая, какая у них троих жизнь, Стив не собирается никого отговаривать.

Он тихо закрывает за собой дверь, чтобы не мешать старающемуся сконцентрироваться Алексу, — хотя Баки уже точно заметил его присутствие.

Алекс берёт самый маленький из... целой кучи ножей, разложенных на кофейном столике. Он хмурится, сосредотачиваясь — Стив, подглядывающий из-за двери в комнату, представляет, как он вот-вот высунет кончик языка от усердия — и пытается повторить бросок Баки.

Нож летит через комнату, отскакивает от окна и втыкается прямо в деревянное покрытие пола. Оказавшаяся поблизости кошка обиженно отпрыгивает в сторону.  
— Вот дерьмо, — выдыхает Алекс, моргая.

Баки смеётся — редко используемый, тронутый ржавчиной звук, но это всё-таки смех.  
— Попробуй ещё разок, — он подходит к стене и выдёргивает свой нож. — Может, и Стив присоединится, он в этом довольно неплох.

— Оу, чёрт, — Алекс оглядывается и видит Стива, после чего театрально падает на диван. — И ты это видел?

— Ага, — Стив кивает. — Думаю, нам обоим пригодились бы мишени.

— Вы худшие, ребят, — голос Алекса приглушён локтем, за которым он прячет лицо.

Стив оставляет на полу сумку из спортзала и подходит к Баки, который рассеянно подбрасывает нож в правой руке — рукоять-лезвие-рукоять — даже не задумываясь об этом действии.  
— Вы весь день этим занимаетесь?

Баки бросает взгляд на стену, обильно усыпанную отверстиями.  
— Какое-то время, — признаёт он, почти улыбаясь. — Держи.

Стив берёт предложенный нож, коротко взвешивает его в руке и целится в одну из оставленных Баки дыр. Нож входит в неё слегка неровно, под углом.  
— Хм, давно не тренировался.

— Ох, да уж, позор, — саркастично бормочет Алекс. — Как не стыдно.

Стив мягко толкает его в бок.  
— Хэй, сходим в строительный магазин?

— Зачем? — Алекс садится, с подозрением хлопая глазами. — Что нам там нужно? Хочешь купить ещё больше ножей? В этой квартире, типа, миллион ножей. Папа хранит один даже в обувном шкафу.

Баки смотрит в потолок, наклонив голову. Стив знает, что он изо всех сил старается избегать излишних выражений эмоций, но теперь, спустя всё это время, Стив научился их читать, и сейчас он видит удовольствие во всей его позе, в расслабленных плечах и спокойном изгибе пальцев.

— Я подумал, стоит купить какую-нибудь подходящую деревянную панель, — объясняет Стив. — Если мы собираемся практиковаться с ножами.

— Если что, нормальные родители бы мне сказали, что так я закончу в колонии для малолетних преступников, — сообщает Алекс и берёт свой телефон.

Баки снова смеётся.  
— Стив однажды столкнул какого-то парня прямо в Ист-Ривер, чтобы тот перестал приставать к девушке, а затем сразу сам прыгнул следом, потому что этот придурок не умел плавать.  
Баки говорит это так, словно только что вспомнил. Возможно, так и есть, и Стива накрывает волной тепла от этого воспоминания. Он до сих пор может почувствовать вкус солёной воды и тяжесть воздуха в лёгких, которые потом хрипели ещё несколько недель. Баки встречается с ним взглядом, улыбаясь.  
— Он никогда не был нормальным.

— Если уж меня тащат за стариковскими покупками, тебе тоже придётся пойти, — информирует его Алекс, — а то Стив опять попытается купить мне штаны цвета хаки.

Баки закрывает глаза рукой, губы изгибаются от бесшумного смеха.

— Раньше тебе такие нравились, — оправдывается Стив, доставая ключи.

Алекс закатывает глаза.  
— Мне было девять, девятилетки тупые.

Стив просто улыбается, как всегда поражаясь тому, как быстро Алекс вырос.  
— Ну, чем быстрее мы с этим закончим, тем быстрее ты сможешь продолжить подготовку к детской колонии.

Алекс бросает что-то неразборчивое в ответ и выходит из квартиры, надевая наушники.  
— Лучше не подкидывай ему идей, — Баки провожает его взглядом, подходя к Стиву. — Он и так уже знает, как придушить кого-то до потери сознания за двенадцать секунд.

— Не могу сказать, что меня это не успокаивает, — признаётся Стив.

— Я тоже, — Баки достаёт из кармана свои очки, и они покидают здание.

***

В пятницу вечером Алекс идёт гулять, направляясь на следующую вниз по улице остановку, в гости к Клинту. Стив думает, может, дело в том, что там теперь часто бывает Кейт, но если Алекс не поднимает эту тему, то и он не собирается.

Иногда Стив просто не знает, куда себя деть, когда нет никакого давления. Он просматривает несколько сообщений, которые давно игнорировал, а потом оказывается на диване и незаинтересованно переключает каналы, пока не натыкается на новости.

Там почему-то вспоминают об ущербе, нанесённом Нью-Йорку в результате вторжения несколько лет назад, и выглядит это настолько трагично, что Стив замирает, погружаясь в отрывки архивных видео тех событий.

Баки вытаскивает пульт из его пальцев и тянет его за руку с дивана, прежде чем он успевает что-то понять. Стив приходит в себя, когда они уже стоят в тишине посреди гостиной перед выключенным Баки телевизором.

— Сходим на пробежку? — спрашивает Баки, когда молчание затянулось настолько, что они оба, казалось, не знали, как его нарушить.

Стив выдыхает с облегчением.  
— Давай.


	9. Шестнадцать.

— Нет, то есть, я думаю, это как-то тупо, если люди верят, что какой-то старый чувак сидит на облаке и наблюдает за каждым их шагом, — Алекс ковыряется в салате, рассматривая его содержимое с таким же сомнением, с каким высказывается о существовании бога. — С чего бы до нас было дело какому-нибудь великому разуму, обладающему силой творца и всё такое?

Стив искоса смотрит на Баки, отчаянно стараясь не улыбаться.  
— Мне стоит рассказать ему о Галактусе?

— Мы оба были заморожены, когда возникли проблемы с Галактусом, — Баки накалывает на вилку шпинат с бóльшим усилием, чем это необходимо.

— Доктор Ричардс неплохо тогда справился с Серебряным Сёрфером, если верить Брюсу, — продолжает Стив, наблюдая за реакцией Алекса.

— Вы _всегда_ это делаете, — выпаливает Алекс раздражённо. — Что ещё нахрен за Серебряный Сёрфер? Галактус — бог? Вы встречали других богов?

— Ну, ты же знаешь Тора, — отмечает Баки, разрезая ломтик помидора кончиком ножа. — Он бог, и он однажды сидел с тобой, когда ты был маленьким.

— Он инопланетянин, — Алекс отодвигает свой стул от стола и скрещивает руки на расширяющейся от взросления груди, сдувая упавшую на лицо прядь волос. Стив видит, что у него, кажется, подведены глаза, и удивляется, где он достал косметику. Его гардероб теперь состоит из старых чёрных футболок Стива, рваных джинсов разных размеров и как минимум одной пары ботинок, стащенных у Баки. Стив, без сомнений, очарован этим. Он помнит, как Баки впервые начал обращать внимание на свою внешность, появляясь в школе с по-новому — не так, как делала его мама — уложенными волосами, и начищая ботинки чуть сильнее. Девочки заметили. Стив заметил.

Стив смотрит на Алекса с восхищением. Он так изменился. Это больше всего остального напоминает о том, насколько давно они с Баки сами были его возраста. У Стива тогда тоже было много вопросов.  
— Да, — отвечает он Алексу, который всё ещё бросает на них недовольные взгляды, — но, кто знает, может все боги и есть инопланетяне?

— Это глупо, вы не можете просто вывалить на меня какое-то... логическое заблуждение и улыбаться, как будто это шутка, — заявляет Алекс, закатывая глаза. — Почему мы никогда не можем поговорить нормально?

Баки замирает, всё его тело застывает в напряжении. Стив видит, как Алекс это замечает, и весь его не подразумевающий ничего плохого юмор медленно растворяется.  
— Алекс…

— Проехали, — перебивает он, — неважно. Можно я пойду? Домашку надо делать.

Стив кивает, Алекс молча убирает свою тарелку в раковину и исчезает в своей комнате, хлопая дверью. Через пару секунд за ней раздаётся тихий ритм музыки, но мелодия звучит приглушённо, только басы передаются по полу.

Баки нервно выдыхает и сжимает переносицу правой рукой. Левая лежит на коленях, и в последнее время она не в самой лучшей форме: с тех пор, как Баки не мог заснуть и посреди ночи пошёл искать Нат, чтобы вытащить её на пару часов, которые они, как обычно, проводят, выбивая друг из друга дух. Впрочем, если он не хочет поднимать эту тему, то и Стив не станет. Есть только один человек, которому они могут доверить устранение возникших неполадок, но последние пару лет Тони однозначно не назвал бы их своими лучшими приятелями. То есть, как раз с того момента, как к нему в руки попали секретные файлы Фьюри о Зимнем Солдате.

— Сэм говорит, это просто подростковые гормоны, — начинает Стив. — Это нормально.

— Как будто кто-то из нас определит нормальность, даже если она в зад укусит, — бормочет Баки, глядя в потолок.

— Меня на прошлой неделе кусали в зад... — Стив морщится, вспоминая ощущение странных, мутировавших звериных зубов.

Баки долго ничего не говорит, продолжая избегать зрительного контакта.  
— Тор бы и один с этим справился, — он украдкой ловит взгляд Стива и тут же снова отводит глаза. — Те твари ведь были из Асгарда. В ответе за тех, кого приручил, и всё такое, знаешь.

Предложение звучит неровно, как далёкий отголосок того времени, когда Баки говорил только короткими фразами или отдельными словами. Так или иначе, теперь всё ещё легче фокусироваться на форме, чем на содержании того, что он имел в виду, потому что Стив просто понятия не имеет, что ответить.  
— Мы команда, — он не уверен, почему, но где-то на самом краю восприятия начинает раздуваться нечто похожее на панику от одной только мысли о том, чтобы он бросил обязанности Мстителя. Это... он не может даже думать об этом.

— Да, я знаю, — Баки наконец смотрит на него, и Стив вынужден смотреть в ответ, вдруг осознавая, что Баки выглядит уставшим, вымотанным. — Наталия предложила мне миссию.

Секунду Стиву кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание, мышление сужается до бессознательного переноса фактов прошлого на настоящее, выстраивающих потенциальные дальнейшие перспективы: Баки соглашается, и долгие годы реабилитации сводятся на нет. Баки соглашается и понимает, что именно этого ему не хватало всё это время. Баки соглашается и снова становится Зимним Солдатом.

Мгновение проходит, к Стиву возвращается способность дышать, но во рту пересохло, а в глаза как будто насыпали песка.  
— И? — выдавливает он, язык онемел и не желает двигаться.

— Я сказал ей, что подумаю, — Баки сгибает и разгибает левое запястье, оно издаёт тихий скрипучий звук. — Можешь позвонить Старку и попросить его посмотреть?

— Вот, — Стив бросает ему свой сотовый. — Он возьмёт трубку.

Баки ловит телефон в воздухе — болезненно повышенный рефлекс срабатывает со скоростью молнии. Он открывает рот, явно собираясь сказать что-то, но решает промолчать и направляется на крышу, выбираясь из окна.

Стив смотрит, как он уходит, и чувствует себя так, словно на его грудь положили гору камней. Сжатые кулаки зудят от желания впечататься в грубую ткань боксёрской груши. Он убирает оставшиеся на столе тарелки, включает посудомоечную машину. Это может подождать, говорит он себе. Это подождёт.

***

Стив не помнит, когда они в последний раз ходили в башню вместе. Это не в порядке вещей. Обычно Баки встречается с Наташей где-то на нейтральной территории, и они идут в спортзал какого-то клуба, в котором они оба состоят и с владельцем которого Нат знакома. Там они часами швыряют друг друга в стены, маты и полы. Баки всегда возвращается удовлетворённым, если не счастливым.

В такие моменты Стиву трудно его понять, потому что сам он никогда не ощущает ничего подобного.

Его собственные тренировки, как правило, заключаются в том, что он едет на своём мотоцикле в башню, спускается в подвал, на этаж, остроумно прозванный Тони «Эйнштейн», подвешивает там очередной боксёрский мешок и избивает его, пока костяшки пальцев не начинают кровоточить.

Входить в это здание вместе кажется странным. Настораживающим.

По словам Баки, Тони сказал только _«Приходи в лабораторию»_ и сразу отключился.

К огромной радости Стива, на входе их никто не останавливает. В лифте Баки невидящим взглядом смотрит перед собой, пряча руки в карманах. На нём надеты очки, и за всё утро он не сказал ни слова.

— Тебе правда необязательно это делать, — говорит Стив, даже не пытаясь дотронуться. Баки бы уклонился от прикосновения, и Стив не хочет ещё сильнее всё усугублять. Сейчас речь не об этом. — Мы можем попросить Брюса.

Баки не отвечает. Когда двери лифта открываются, их встречает оглушающий шум. Типичная звуковая завеса, отгораживающая Тони за работой. Баки бросает один беглый взгляд на помещение — всевозможные агрегаты, разбросанные повсюду инструменты, громадный вентилятор — и бледнеет.  
— Не здесь, — произносит он шёпотом, без разбора хлопая рукой по кнопкам.  
Двери закрываются, чудом выполняя требуемую команду. Шум глохнет, оставляя их вдвоём в этом маленьком пространстве. Баки дышит медленно и глубоко, устанавливая контролируемый ритм.

Стив отступает на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается он тихо, — попросим его сделать выезд на дом. Он мне должен.

Баки ничего не говорит. Ни слова.

Как только они выбираются на улицу, Баки сбегает, исчезая в первом подходящем переулке. Стив мог бы пойти за ним, но он не станет. Это не его дело, даже если всё, чего он сейчас хочет, это схватить Баки в охапку и больше никогда не отпускать. Но, в конечном счёте, то, с чем Баки борется, всегда будет находиться в его голове, и Стив не может победить это вместо него, как бы сильно ни хотел.

***

— Привет, фруктовые ледышки, — Тони вскользь смотрит на Стива и Баки, сидящих на диване, и переводит взгляд на Алекса, ещё даже не переступив порог. На нём массивные солнечные очки в оправе золотого цвета. Сейчас десять вечера. Он опоздал на три часа. — И тебе, икринка.

Алекс, выполнявший стойку на руках у стены, опускается на ноги, автоматически поправляя футболку.  
— Стив, — он не отрывает глаз от гостя. — Почему Тони Старк находится в нашей квартире?

Баки так и не сказал ни слова за весь вечер. Алекс весь на нервах с тех пор, как вернулся из школы, — переживает из-за состояния Баки. Стив старался помочь, но этот упадок нужно просто пережить, и у всех них свои способы справляться с этим. Алекс делает гимнастические упражнения в гостиной. Стив сходил на пробежку и теперь пытается рисовать. Никто из них не ел.

— Ну, это ещё не самая сверхъестественная вещь, которую мне доводилось видеть в последнее время, — говорит Тони, поднимая брови. — Например, тебя вроде в лаборатории слепили.

Стив замирает.

Баки концентрирует всё своё внимание на Тони так резко, будто кто-то щёлкнул переключателем. Всё его тело заметно напряжено, когда он перепрыгивает через спинку дивана и крадущимся шагом направляется к двери. Тони смотрит на него поверх своих неприятного вида очков, брови всё ещё вопросительно вскинуты.  
— Я кого-то задел.

— Не втягивай его в это, — голос Баки звучит настораживающе монотонно, начисто лишённый интонации.

На секунду Тони застывает, прежде чем небрежно пожать плечами, раскинув руки.  
— Как скажешь, модель Т-800. Так ты хочешь, чтобы я взглянул на это сколоченное из металлолома полено, или как?

Баки делает шаг назад, разворачивается и спокойно уходит на кухню.

— Как всегда очарователен, — говорит Тони Стиву, раскачиваясь на пятках. — Полагаю, это значит «да».

После сыворотки у Стива никогда не болит голова, но он уверен, что сейчас, будь это возможно, она бы начала болеть. Тем не менее, он ощущает чрезмерное давление внутри черепа, пульсирующее в висках.  
— Спасибо, что пришёл, — отвечает он, изо всех сил стараясь звучать доброжелательно. — Налить тебе что-нибудь?

— Я со своим, — отзывается Тони как ни в чём не бывало, доставая из кармана фляжку одной рукой, пока содержимое кейса в другой угрожающе грохочет внутри. — Подумал, приду готовым, бойскаутский девиз и всё такое.  
Он делает глоток для наглядности и убирает алкоголь обратно, поправляя очки.  
— Каковы ставки, что всё пройдёт нормально? У меня азартное настроение.

Алекс хлопает дверью своей комнаты так сильно, что оконные стёкла во всей квартире дребезжат в ответ.

***

— Больно? — инструменты Тони издают странное жужжание глубоко в запутанном сплетении проводов внутри левой руки Баки. Стив не хочет смотреть, но ничего не может с собой поделать и заглядывает Тони через плечо. Выглядит всё пугающе: части кабелей соединены друг с другом, всё это закрыто гелиевой мембраной, которую пришлось разрезать и закрепить зажимами, чтобы пробраться внутрь.

Пальцы правой руки Баки дёргаются.  
— Нормально, — бормочет он, что вообще не является ответом.

Тони пожимает плечами и возвращается к работе. Он не перестаёт болтать на протяжении всего процесса, поддерживая течение бессмысленных фраз, в противовес напряжённому молчанию Баки.  
— Знаешь, я не делаю выезды на дом для кого попало, — он надрезает что-то. Баки не отрывает взгляда от стены, прикусив губу. — Может, я расту как личность.  
Тони короткими быстрыми движениями касается какой-то детали кончиком паяльника, из-за чего по кухне расползается запах жжёного металла.

— Да ты, блять, святой, — тихо произносит Баки, его правая рука сжимает край стола так сильно, что костяшки белеют.

Тони роняет инструмент, позволяя ему с грохотом упасть на пол, после чего берёт другой в полной тишине, возвращаясь к делу. Наконец, он закрывает панель, затем следующую, аккуратно подстраивая их на нужное место.  
— Сколько с меня на этот раз, дружище?

Стив никогда в жизни не хотел врезать кому-то так сильно, как сейчас. Но он не двигается, наблюдая, как Баки сжимает левую руку в кулак, сгибает запястье, заставляя замысловатые механизмы внутри гудеть в местах соединения, и смотрит Тони прямо в глаза.  
— Мы оба знаем, что никогда не будем в расчете, — говорит Баки тихо. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова извинялся? Я больше не собираюсь умолять.

— Не утруждайся, — Тони закидывает все разложенные на столе приборы обратно в свой кейс. — До встречи, Терминатор. Я бы сказал «я ещё вернусь», но это твоя реплика.  
Он отдаёт им обоим честь самым саркастичным образом, какой Стиву когда-либо доводилось видеть, и идёт к двери из комнаты.

Открывая её, он натыкается на сердитый взгляд Алекса, который даже не пытается делать вид, что не подслушивал.

— Паранормальное явление, — повторяет Тони непринуждённо, обходя его. — Пеппер приглашает вас всех на следующую вечеринку, — бросает он через плечо и покидает квартиру.

***

Алекс смотрит, как Тони уходит, в абсолютной неподвижной тишине, а затем заявляет со всей серьёзностью, которую способен собрать:  
— Этот парень просто _мудак_.

Баки постукивает левой рукой по столу, пальцы звякают о поверхность по порядку — от мизинца к указательному. Стив не уверен, что именно Баки сейчас чувствует, но сам он зол достаточно, чтобы испытывать порывы догнать Тони и поделиться с ним своим мнением.

Баки вздыхает, рассматривая свою ладонь.  
— У него есть на то причины, — он скрещивает руки на груди, левое плечо слегка выдаётся вперед изгибом металлических пластин.

Когда он собирается встать, Алекс просто... Стив искренне уверен, что никогда прежде не видел его таким: знакомые черты его лица искажаются, складываются в нечто новое, выражающее боль, ярость и страх — всё сразу.  
— _Какие причины_? Ты ведёшь себя так, как будто я... как будто мне ничего нельзя знать о твоей жизни, потому что я с этим не справлюсь — хотя мне приходилось читать в учебниках по истории, что ты погиб в сороковых! — он подходит на шаг ближе и встаёт прямо перед ними обоими, охватывая пронзительным взглядом и Стива. — Вы как будто не помните, что какой-то агент, которого я никогда не видел, вытащил меня из лаборатории и сказал, что теперь я отправлюсь туда, где мне будет лучше, а потом отвёз к _незнакомцам_.  
На последнем слове его голос срывается, заползая в надломленные высокие ноты, которые оставались нетронутыми месяцами.  
— Вы как будто иногда забываете, что я... что я такое.

— Алекс... — пытается начать Стив, но Алекс резко вскидывает руку перед его лицом, заставляя замолчать.

— Алексей, — поправляет он. — Знаете, кто дал мне это имя? Медик, которому надоело называть меня серийным номером. Вы думаете, я не помню всё это, но я _помню_.  
Он делает глубокий неровный вдох, закусывая губу так сильно, что Стив боится увидеть кровь, — но тут же продолжает говорить, не давая кому-либо шанса двинуться.  
— Несложно было догадаться, почему тебя клонировали, — он обращается к Баки, наконец понижая тон. — Я никогда не болел. Я всегда был в курсе, что если поранюсь, всё заживёт быстрее, чем должно. Так же быстро, как у тебя. Поэтому скажи мне, почему Тони Старк тебя ненавидит, иначе я всё равно сам это выясню.

Растягивается долгая, долгая пауза. Воздух наполняется тяжестью ожидания, пока Баки смотрит на Алекса снизу вверх, изучая взглядом более молодую версию собственного лица, словно видит его впервые. Стив всё ещё колеблется, не решаясь пошевелиться, когда Баки втягивает воздух — медленный спокойный вдох снайпера, готового нажать на курок на выдохе.

— Я убил его родителей, — Баки отталкивается от стола с такой силой, что деревянные ножки обиженно скрипят.

Алекс открывает рот, снова закрывает, глаза широко распахнуты.  
— Я... Что ты...

— Я подрезал тормоза их машины и убедился, что она слетела с обрыва. Потом проверил место крушения, чтобы удостовериться в результате, — Стив много лет не видел, как Баки плачет, но сейчас что-то мерцает в его глазах: осколок того состояния, в котором Стив раньше находил его иногда, замкнутым внутри себя на крыше утром после плохой ночи. — Он ненавидит меня меньше, чем должен.

Алекс издаёт звук, похожий на всхлип, глядя на Баки огромными, почти паникующими глазами.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне...

— Я не жалею, что хотел отгородить тебя от знания о том, ради чего тебя создали, — Баки не двигается, твёрдо смотрит в ответ, челюсти сжаты. — Не просто так всего этого нет в интернете.

Стив ужасно хочет вмешаться, но ничего из того, что он мог бы сказать, не сможет смягчить удар. Он был убеждён, что у них будет больше времени, больше шансов на полное исцеление, больше расстояния между настоящим и тем, что Баки заставляли делать, — но эти надежды оказались ложными. Было наивно думать, что Алексу всё это нужно; только Стив с Баки — те, кто никогда так и не переставали пытаться найти смысл в своём прошлом.

Алекс стоит неподвижно, дышит быстро и поверхностно. Он едва не теряет контроль над эмоциями на своём лице, но тут же снова берёт себя в руки, яростно хлопая глазами.  
— Ты... ты хотел этого?

— Я должен был выполнить миссию, — Баки не разрывает зрительный контакт. — Ты не... я не могу объяснить, каково это, когда ты не знаешь, что можешь чего-то хотеть.

Алекс встряхивает головой, зажмуриваясь.  
— Как много? — слова вылетают на русском, языке его раннего детства, который всё ещё звучит на его губах так же живо, как и тогда. За последние десять лет Стив выучил достаточно много, но этот резкий скачок в прошлое застаёт врасплох, и ему приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы понять сказанное.

— Больше, чем я могу вспомнить, — ответ Баки звучит тоже на русском. — Иногда кажется, что вернулось уже всё, но потом я замечаю что-то особенное в каком-то вкусе или запахе, или просто в том, как падает свет, и вспоминаю... вспоминаю ещё больше. Других.

Стив никогда не слышал от него этих слов, хоть и догадывался об этом. Баки едва ли спал с тех пор, как Наташа предложила ему миссию. Стив понимает, что конкретно он боится там найти. Может, об этом легче говорить вот так — прячась за буквами другого алфавита, и с кем-то, кто мог разделить такую же судьбу. Стив кладёт руку Баки на плечо, крепко сжимая. Нет ничего, что он мог бы сказать сейчас, и он ничего не говорит. Через секунду Баки обхватывает его запястье левой рукой, сдавливая так сильно, что наверняка останется след. Стив не отпускает.

— Вот почему ты позволяешь всем думать, что ты мёртв, — шепчет Алекс, переходя обратно на английский. — Почему вы... почему вы не рассказали мне раньше? Ты думал, что я...

— Ты был ребёнком, — отвечает Стив тихо. — Ты заслуживал шанс на нормальное детство.  
Их собственное закончилось слишком быстро, и иногда Стив чувствует, что для них обоих это было личной миссией: сделать всё, чтобы Алексу не пришлось повзрослеть так же рано.

Алекс смотрит на них, на железные пальцы Баки на руке Стива. На то, как Стив даже не пытается скрыть, что сейчас он стоит у Баки за плечом так, как должен был в 1945-ом, но не смог. Алекс видит всё это — и ломается. Он бросается вперёд всей своей долговязой фигурой и обвивает Баки руками, словно не веря, что он реален.  
— Мне так жаль, — голос звучит сдавленно. — Я не хотел... Прости.

Баки отпускает руку Стива, медленно разжимая пальцы, и осторожно, очень, очень осторожно притягивает Алекса ближе. Стоя рядом, все втроём, они слишком большие для этого пространства. Но сейчас не имеет значения, что Алексу приходится нагибаться, чтобы обнимать всё ещё сидящего Баки, и что Баки пришлось бы отстранить его, чтобы встать, и что Стив вынужден наклониться, чтобы мягко гладить Алекса по спине, как раньше, когда он время от времени забирался ночью в их кровать. Всё это совсем не важно.

***

В итоге они устраиваются на крыше, закутавшись в старое одеяло с дивана. Оно пахнет кошками, кофе и ещё чем-то особенным, что ассоциируется у Стива с домом.

Алекс нарушает тишину первым, глядя на город, раскинувшийся перед ними хаотичной путаницей из зданий, огней, переулков и проспектов.  
— Я понял, что вы меня тренировали, — он обводит жестом их район, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Я не знаю больше никого, чьи родители бы бросали своего ребёнка в сомнительной части города и потом разыгрывали погоню до дома, или хвалили за то, что не забыл взять нож, как в тот раз с Клинтом.  
Он смеётся, но совсем слабо, только плечи мягко вздрагивают.  
— Спасибо. Что сделали из этого игру. Хотя это никогда не было игрой.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты был в безопасности, — отвечает Баки, прослеживая линию его взгляда вместо того, чтобы смотреть на него самого. — Для меня это была совсем не игра.

Стив чувствует разрастающуюся внутри боль. Он вдруг осознаёт, что не застал всего этого. Его не было рядом, когда Баки нужна была помощь в принятии этого решения. Его не было рядом, когда Алекс часами швырял ножи в стену их гостиной. Он только однажды играл с ними в прятки и впечатляюще провалился в первый же час.  
— Ты никогда не приводил к нам домой друзей, — говорит Стив, неожиданно задумываясь о том, что Алекс иногда ходит в гости к друзьям, но действительно никогда не устраивал вечеринок, никогда не ночевал у кого-то ещё, только дома или у Клинта — единственного человека, который живёт поблизости, и которому они все безоговорочно доверяют.  
— На всех вечеринках в честь твоего дня рождения было полно наших...

— Мне это не нужно, — перебивает Алекс. — И никогда не было нужно. У меня есть друзья. Раньше не было, но те, что есть сейчас — у них совсем другие жизни. Это было бы как-то... Не знаю, это никогда не казалось мне чем-то необходимым. Здесь только... мы.  
Он тихо смеётся, обнимая свои колени одной рукой, а другой делая в воздухе неопределённый взмах, указывающий на всех троих.  
— К лучшему или к худшему.

Баки достаёт сигарету и прикуривает, выдыхая дым через нос.

— Дай-ка мне, — Алекс хватает её, делает затяжку и отчаянно закашливается. — Окей, проехали. Забирай.  
Он протягивает сигарету обратно, но Стив, сидящий между ними, перехватывает её и глубоко затягивается, прежде чем вернуть владельцу.

— Что ещё ты хочешь узнать? — спрашивает Стив, стараясь не дать своему голосу дрогнуть, если уж эта ночь идёт в таком направлении. Их крыша теперь стала местом, где они чувствуют себя в безопасности. Стив не может поверить, что он практически отказался от покупки квартиры на верхнем этаже, боясь, что это слишком уязвимо. К счастью, он всё-таки рискнул ради вида.

Алекс размышляет пару секунд, бессознательно кусая ноготь.  
— Как вы познакомились? — наконец спрашивает он, и из них троих Баки смеётся громче всех, даже если это и похоже на короткий беспокойный лай.  
— Чего? — продолжает Алекс. — Вроде, такие вопросы дети обычно задают своим родителям. Расскажите мне что-нибудь классное.

— Какие-то ребята постарше закинули Стива в мусорный бак, — вспоминает Баки, — потому что он бросил в них кирпичом, чтобы они прекратили издеваться над собакой.

Стив не помнит этого, по крайней мере, не так точно. Он помнит свой сломанный нос, вкус крови на языке и бессильное, но настойчивое чувство гнева из-за того, что люди не могут быть лучше. А потом кто-то крупный и сильный вытаскивает его наружу и протягивает едва ли чистую тряпку, чтобы остановить кровотечение, кто-то с лукавыми голубыми глазами и _«Господи, вблизи ты ещё мельче. Что с тобой вообще не так?»_

— Я всегда втягивал его в неприятности, — произносит Стив медленно, думая о руке Баки, переплетающейся пальцами с его собственной между их колен. — Тебе стоило пройти мимо, не считаешь?

Алекс на секунду прислоняется к Стиву боком, как делал в детстве, а затем садится прямо, глядя на них со всей серьёзностью на лице.  
— Я пойду, останусь у Клинта на пару дней, хорошо?  
На самом деле он не спрашивает разрешения, а только ставит в известность, и тут же встаёт, направляясь к пожарной лестнице решительной походкой. Он выглядит настолько старше своего возраста, что Стив на мгновение застывает, ошеломлённый.  
— Я вернусь, обещаю.

Стиву хочется остановить его. Хочется вскочить на ноги и притащить его обратно к ним с Баки, держать его как можно ближе к себе и как можно дальше от любой опасности, но он вспоминает крепкие объятья Баки, когда тот однажды сказал _«По крайней мере, у него будет выбор»_.  
— Береги себя, — говорит Стив, потому что это всё, что он может сделать.

Баки не говорит ничего, сигаретный дым вьётся вокруг него, растворяясь в воздухе. Алекс коротко кивает и уходит.

Город вокруг шумит, как и всегда, но этот непрерывный гул улиц кажется Стиву лишь далёким тихим фоном по сравнению с глухими ударами пульсирующей крови в ушах, сопровождающими болезненное желание догнать Алекса и вернуть его сюда. Но он не станет этого делать. Он просто не может.

— Я соглашаюсь на миссию, — объявляет Баки несколько часов спустя, докуривая последнюю сигарету в пачке до самого фильтра. На его левой руке мерцают отблески уличных огней. — Наташа попросила меня о помощи. Я хочу помочь.

Стив и не ждал другого ответа.

***

Нат приходит следующим утром, самостоятельно открывая себе дверь в квартиру ключом, который Стив дал ей, когда только въехал. Она ещё никогда не пользовалась им, но на этой неделе много всего случается впервые.

— Доброе, — бросает она, поудобнее перехватывая сумку на своём плече. В другой руке у неё одна из её многочисленных связок с ключами и картонный поднос с несколькими стаканчиками кофе из неплохого кафе в двух кварталах от их дома, — и выглядит она при этом так, словно удерживать всё это не составляет никакого труда. Как всегда.

Стив кивает ей из-за кухонной стойки. Сегодня четверг, и квартира кажется чересчур опустевшей без ежедневной утренней суматохи собирающегося Алекса. Стив надеется, что он пойдёт сегодня в школу, но заставить его он не может. А Клинт уж тем более не станет, но Стив старается не думать об этом.  
— Доброе.

— Эй, Роджерс, — она оглядывает пустую кухню, явно прислушиваясь к шуму воды в душе. Баки там уже двадцать минут. — Он ещё долго?

Стив пожимает плечами. Сейчас он не слишком доброжелательно к ней настроен. Несмотря на то, как сильно он её любит.  
— Не знаю. 

Наташа бросает на него не впечатлённый взгляд, ставя кофе на стол.  
— Говори уже.

Стив не знает, с чего начать, так что начинает с середины.  
— Думаешь, он готов... вернуться ко всему этому?

— А его самого ты спрашивал? — Наташа так резко толкает ему один из стаканчиков по гладкой поверхности стола, что Стиву приходится неуклюже дёрнуться, чтобы поймать его.  
— Или ты продолжаешь относиться к нему так, будто он сломается пополам, если на него неправильно подышать? Потому что я должна сообщить...

Вода в душе выключается. Через секунду Баки выходит из ванной с полотенцем вокруг бёдер. Мокрые пряди распущенных волос липнут к шее.  
— Почти готов, — бросает он Наташе, вскользь пробегая взглядом по Стиву, прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью спальни.

Нат снова обращает всю силу своего внимания на Стива, излучая напряжение натянутой тетивы лука.  
— Когда он в последний раз спрашивал тебя, готов ли ты идти бросаться на каждого монстра, который появляется в...

— Это другое! — шипит Стив, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не раздавить стаканчик кофе в своей руке.

— Прошло одиннадцать лет, Стив. Мне нужна его помощь. Нам потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы найти общий язык, но теперь я доверяю ему, — Наташа смотрит на него пронзительно, выглядя всё так же молодо, элегантно и опасно. — Каким же образом это «другое»?

Баки выходит из спальни, одетый во всё чёрное. Он коротко улыбается Наташе, затем открывает её сумку и просматривает всё содержимое прямо на полу их кухни, пересчитывая каждую пулю с профессиональной готовностью, мягко и с лёгкостью давно знакомых движений держа в руках оружие, которое Стив не видел уже долгое время. Гаррота. Электромагнитные гранаты ближнего действия. Всё, чем Нат вооружается, когда работает сама по себе. Всё, с чем их тренировали, тренировали и тренировали обращаться.

Стив идёт на пробежку.

Баки провожает его взглядом со странным печальным выражением на лице. Когда Стив возвращается, их уже нет.

***

Алекс возвращается домой в воскресенье вечером, как раз в то время, когда он обычно ложится спать перед школой. Стив практически ничего не знает о подростках, не считая того из них, с которым он живёт, но то, насколько Алекс добросовестный, наводит на мысли, что это нечто большее, чем просто его природное качество. Баки любил школу, несмотря на то, как сильно он всегда это отрицал, но он был совой ещё задолго до того, как они могли позволить себе освещение в тёмное время суток. Он с детства оживлялся с заходом солнца.

Алекс всегда отправляется в кровать так рано, как будто кто-то когда-то воспитал это в нём, потому что видит бог, Стив с Баки и сами никогда не были способны соблюдать режим.

— Привет, — тихо произносит Алекс, фиолетовая толстовка Клинта слишком велика ему в плечах. Одна из кошек подкрадывается и обвивается вокруг его ног, жалобно мяукая. — И тебе привет, Наша Кошка.

— Привет, — Стив не знает, что делать. В редкие моменты, когда они оказываются дома вдвоём, Баки где-нибудь в магазине неподалёку, а не на другом конце света под риском быть убитым, если не хуже. — Ты в порядке?

Его состояние, должно быть, отразилось в голосе, поскольку Алекс вздыхает, бросая свой рюкзак на пол без лишних церемоний.  
— Ты должен был сказать, что это Не Наша Кошка, — отвечает он с усталой улыбкой.   
У него тёмные круги под глазами, и он весь в собачьей шерсти. Стив не может вспомнить ни одного раза за прошедшие десять лет, когда он чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным родителем. — Папа уехал, да?

— Да, — Стив встаёт, делает шаг ближе, но останавливается.

Алекс таращится на него, как будто видит впервые, медленно изучая с головы до ног взглядом как минимум таким же пронзительным, каким прежде Стива награждал только Фьюри.  
— Хреново.

Стив вдруг с внезапной, нутряной ясностью вспоминает вкус своей крови во рту в ту секунду, когда он увидел Баки в военной форме в переулке за кинотеатром. Вспоминает, как его сердце грозилось пробить грудную клетку, когда он узнал, что Баки получил свои первые приказы. И как он злился, что драка уже закончилась, потому что не мог поехать в Европу вместе с ним.  
— Это всегда так тяжело? — спрашивает он вслух, не ожидая ответа.

Алекс, тем не менее, задумывается на пару секунд, слегка наклонив голову, совсем как это делает Баки.  
— Для папы — да, я думаю, — отвечает он, засовывая руки в большой передний карман одолженной толстовки. — Я вроде как привык к этому. Просто... всегда только ты уходишь драться с монстрами. А папа до этого дрался с ними только в своей голове, — он кривит губы, и всё его лицо вдруг становится старше. — То есть, по крайней мере, с тех пор, как я появился.

Стив не может пошевелиться. Алекс уткнулся взглядом в свои ботинки, ссутулившись. Видеть его таким невыносимо, но Стив не может обойти возникшую посреди комнаты пропасть, так же как не может остановить растущий внутри гнев, бесцельный и пустой.  
— Я ведь тебе не папа, да?

Алекс вскидывает голову, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза с ясным выражением страха на лице.  
— Не так, как он, нет, — он сглатывает, с решимостью выдвигая подбородок вперёд.  
— Я... ты тоже мой отец, но это... это другое. Да.

Стив неожиданно ощущает, как сильно он скучает по Баки и как хочет вернуть всё потерянное время. Он скучает по нему так, как, он думал, ему больше никогда не придётся скучать по кому-то снова. После стольких лет ему следовало бы знать, что делать сейчас, столкнувшись с безупречной болезненной честностью Алекса, — но он не знает. Все эти годы Стив старался защитить его, но он никогда... они никогда не обсуждали то, что происходит, когда Стив оставляет их, отправляясь на очередное задание.  
— Он вернётся, — говорит Стив. Не только Алексу, но и самому себе.

— Обещаешь? — на секунду голос Алекса звучит так, будто он снова ещё совсем ребёнок, но настоящий возраст сразу возвращается в его глаза.

Стив качает головой.  
— Не думаю, что я могу...

— Ты такой... — Алекс обрывает его, наконец отрываясь с места, чтобы пересечь расстояние между ними и осторожно обвить Стива руками. Он явно ещё не привык справляться с тем, насколько выше теперь стал, продолжая стремительно расти.  
— Ты вообще не умеешь это делать, — говорит он куда-то в грудь Стива.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Стив, чувствуя каждое слово.

***

Стив пытается заснуть, но просто не может. К тому моменту, когда Алекс с затуманенным ото сна взглядом выныривает на поверхность около восьми, Стив на ногах уже несколько часов. Квартира в итоге гораздо чище обычного — всё, что можно было привести в порядок без шума, было отмыто и убрано. Стив выпил больше кофе, чем требуется, но это всё равно не оказывает на него никакого эффекта — однако сегодня напиток заставил его вспомнить погибших товарищей, рассказы Гейба Джонса о том, как у них во Франции обжаривают кофейные зёрна, и дружелюбное причитание Фелсворта, что жидкий американский кофе сильно уступает хорошему чаю.

Теперь он скучает по ним реже, чем раньше, и от этой мысли становится только больнее. Кажется, кто-то однажды сказал ему, что такова природа горя — ты носишь это чувство в себе до тех пор, пока оно не становится частью тебя, и через какое-то время ты просто перестаёшь замечать его тяжесть. Но Стив никогда не переставал скучать по Баки все те годы, когда думал, что потерял его навсегда. Эта боль была с ним постоянно, как след от потерянного зуба, ноющий холодным утром.

Стив так и не избавился от привычки прикасаться языком к пробелу в левой части челюсти, образовавшемуся, когда Джейкоб Липниц выбил ему зуб на задворках местного гастронома. Стив даже не помнит, из-за чего всё завязалось, помнит только, что они дрались, как бродячие собаки. Стив, полный ярости, пытался наброситься на противника, но Джейкоб ловко извернулся и вмазал ему прямо в челюсть. Конечно же, закончилось это тем, что Стив сплёвывал кровь на землю, в шоке замечая в луже собственный зуб. Он помнит, как показывал Пегги этот переулок в свой последний день в том комично хрупком теле, слишком маленьком для всех великих дел, к которым он стремился.

Баки тогда выпросил немного льда у одного знакомого и отказывался говорить Стиву, что ему придётся отдать взамен, потому что стоял жаркий июль, и достать лёд было непросто. Он прикладывал ледяной осколок к челюсти Стива и уговаривал его перестать быть таким придурком. _«Что бы мы делали, если бы тебе сейчас голову сломали на пустом месте, Стив?»_

Зуб так и не вырос, даже после сыворотки. То есть, не было никакой причины ожидать этого, — к тому же, по чистому везению, пострадал только один. Но Стив всё равно время от времени проводит кончиком языка по оставшемуся пустому месту, словно его тело до сих пор не уверено, как относиться к этой нехватке.

В часы перед тем, как Алекс просыпается, квартира кажется Стиву такой же пустой, какой была их старая однокомнатная обувная коробка, когда Баки уехал на учения.

Сейчас Алекс бросает на Стива один короткий взгляд и тут же начинает смеяться.  
— Извини, — говорит он совсем не извиняющимся тоном. — Я просто вроде как ожидал, что ты будешь, не знаю, отжиматься в одних трусах, притворяясь, что всё в порядке или типа того, а не практиковать обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство на посуде.

Стив расставил тарелки в сушилку в порядке убывания по размеру.  
— Я, наверное, должен отправить тебя в школу.

— Можешь попытаться, — Алекс сонно хлопает глазами в свете солнечных лучей, начинающих пробираться в кухню. — Папа раньше говорил, что если я побью его школьные успехи, на ужин будут блинчики. А потом вылезал в окно и исчезал.

Стив издаёт смешок, дёргаясь от звука.  
— Звучит забавно. Теперь ты уже слишком умный для этого, да?

— Слишком ленивый, — врёт Алекс, наливая себе кофе. Он никогда не был ленивым. Сколько Стив его знает, он всегда был энергичным, заинтересованным, полностью погружался в очередной проект и трудился, пока он не был закончен.  
— Я просто не знаю, смогу ли... — Алекс обрывает себя на полуслове. — Из меня получился бы хреновый агент, а? Не могу сосредоточиться, когда волнуюсь. — Он мешает свой кофе, глядя куда угодно, но не на Стива.

— Хочешь секрет? — Стив проваливает попытку заставить себя улыбнуться. — Я и сам в этом не особо преуспел.

— Это ни для кого не секрет, — информирует его Алекс всё ещё хрипловатым после сна голосом. Его волосы торчат во все стороны, в точности как у Баки раньше по утрам.

На протяжении одной жуткой головокружительной секунды Стиву кажется, что он сейчас заплачет. Дыхание перехватывает в горле, но в следующее мгновение он уже произносит слова, которые прежде не говорил никому, кроме Наташи — и ей только потому, что тогда они сами лились наружу.  
— Это моя вина. Всё это, — Стив слышит собственный голос будто со стороны. — Я никогда... мы даже не пробовали его искать. Я был уверен, что он мёртв. Я чувствовал себя так, как будто кто-то просто... просто взял и забрал часть меня, я был так уверен в этом. Пегги... Агент Картер вытащила меня из этого, дала мне цель. Но она не знала, что для меня та миссия была... это была месть за него.

Он не может поверить, что всё это произошло восемьдесят с лишним лет назад. Всё ещё кажется, что это случилось вчера, несмотря на годы, которые он провёл, убеждаясь в обратном.  
— Я не думаю, что она на самом деле... я любил её тоже, знаешь. Она была бы в бешенстве, если бы узнала, как долго Гидра продержалась после всего, что мы сделали.  
Он делает глубокий дрожащий вдох, теряя рассудок от давления всех слов, которые просятся на волю. Его руки бессознательно сжаты в кулаки, ногти полумесяцами впиваются в кожу ладоней.  
— Но я был так зол, я был в такой _ярости_ , что его больше нет. Я должен был...

— Заткнись, — перебивает Алекс, выливая свой нетронутый кофе в раковину. — Господи, Стив, замолчи, ладно? Ты в курсе, что я говорю на всех языках в округе, и я не помню, чтобы вообще учил их? Кто-то просто положил их в мою голову, и они никогда оттуда не исчезнут. Мы все _должны_ были делать что-то другое. Но только всё, чего я хочу — это поступить в нормальный колледж, и чтобы папа вернулся домой и больше никогда не просыпался с криком посреди ночи. Это всё, что мне нужно.

Стив задыхается. Он получал пулевые ранения достаточно раз, чтобы в точности знать, каково это. Сейчас ощущение ещё хуже.  
— Я...

— Я не должен говорить тебе всё это! — снова прерывает его Алекс, швыряя кружку в раковину так сильно, что раздаётся треск, но он не обращает внимания. — Я не он! Это ты всегда куда-то уходишь, окей? Может, задумайся об этом хоть на секунду, прежде чем рассказывать мне, как ты бы сжёг весь мир дотла ради него и прочее дерьмо. Я не он. Блять.

Алекс смотрит на осколки в раковине, смотрит на Стива, а затем убегает обратно в свою комнату, хлопая дверью с такой силой, что эхо от удара отдаётся в тишине.

Одна из кошек мяукает за окном, прося, чтобы её впустили и покормили. Стив подпрыгивает он неожиданности. Открывая окно, он вспоминает, как дышать, и внезапно ощущает каждую секунду каждого года своей жизни, всю тяжесть этого времени, заставляющую суставы трещать под собственным весом. Он оставляет окно нараспашку, таращась на сеть переулков перенаселённого района, раскинувшегося внизу, и размышляя о том, что на самом деле он продвинулся не так уж и далеко.

Пробел, где когда-то был зуб, так и остался пуст. Стив задаётся вопросом: может быть, думать, будто последние годы он сам выбирал свои битвы, значит лишь то, что всё это время он был просто трусом, не способным сражаться за то, что он боится потерять.

***

Баки возвращается через три дня, ровно в полночь.

Стив бессознательно гладит устроившуюся на его коленях кошку и просматривает на своём телефоне какие-то файлы, которые он давно игнорировал, но не вчитывается толком в содержание.

Кошка замечает первой и с громким мурчанием бросается к окну, как только оно открывается.

Баки забирается внутрь и останавливается, присаживаясь, чтобы провести правой рукой по её густой шерсти, отчего кошка приходит в восторг. Такой знакомый, родной жест, который Стив, однако, никогда прежде не замечал. Точнее, его просто не было рядом, чтобы заметить.

Баки поднимает на него взгляд сквозь упавшие на глаза пряди волос и старается изобразить улыбку, загибая уголок губ с одной стороны.  
— Выглядишь дерьмово, — констатирует он, левой рукой заправляя волосы за ухо. Так просто. Так естественно.

Баки выглядит совсем не так, как когда-то. Теперь в нём больше чего-то настоящего, некой приземлённости, которую Стив не может толком понять, но, возможно, он просто смотрел не туда. В какой-то момент Баки начал исцеляться, приходить в порядок. А вот Стив — нет.

Пусть Баки никогда не сможет находиться в лабораториях, всё ещё спит словно в ожидании чего-то дурного и, наверное, вечность будет стричься самостоятельно — но, несмотря на всё это, он кажется таким целым и невредимым, что Стив чувствует себя надломанным в сравнении.

— Да уж, Бак, дела у меня так себе.

Баки пересекает гостиную тремя шагами, бросая на пол сумку по пути. На мгновение Стиву кажется, что сейчас он получит более чем заслуженную пощёчину, но вместо этого Баки тащит его прямо с дивана и ставит на ноги, обхватывая шею локтем и прижимая к себе.  
— Ты чёртов идиот, Роджерс, — говорит он, слегка встряхивая Стива за плечи. — Не так-то это легко, когда нельзя просто выбрать цель и убрать её, а?

— Господи, — бормочет Стив куда-то в его грудь, ощущая сквозь ткань футболки жёсткий край шрамов там, где кожа встречается с металлом. — Я так рад, что ты вернулся.

Баки сгребает его волосы в кулак, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Я тоже, придурок. Но дело ещё не закончено.

— Может, поругаемся из-за этого завтра? — просит Стив, обвивая рукой шею Баки и ощущая прохладу ночного воздуха, ещё оставшуюся на его коже.

— Если бы я не был уже настолько, блять, не в себе... — его рука в волосах Стива сжимается сильнее, на самом краю приемлемого. — Обещаешь?

— Разругаемся в пух и прах, — отвечает Стив. — Богом клянусь.

— Вот уж вовремя, — бросает Баки, прежде чем наконец поцеловать его, жёстко, почти кусаясь.  
— Ты меня не сломаешь, — шепчет он Стиву в челюсть, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и всё ещё крепко его удерживая. — Люди и похуже тебя пытались.

Стив думает, что он мог бы рассмеяться, но выходит только беззвучный вздох, лёгким слишком тесно в груди.  
— Я...

— Не смей извиняться, — обрывает Баки, на секунду плотно сжимая зубы. — По крайней мере, не за это.

Теперь Стив и правда смеётся — отчаянный, слегка истерический скрежет облегчения. Адреналин растекается по всему телу, делая кожу чересчур чувствительной, словно она едва удерживает в себе мышцы.  
— Не волнуйся, — выдыхает он, устраиваясь в объятьях Баки. — У меня полно причин.

Баки ничего не отвечает на это, только тихо выпутывает пальцы из волос Стива, немного отстраняясь.  
— Да, приятель, — говорит он. — Восемьдесят лет прошло, а ты не так уж и изменился.

***

Вода в душе шумит.

Стив слушает этот звук, лёжа на диване в оцепенении и разглядывая гостиную с таким вниманием, которое обычно никогда ей не уделяет. Здесь нет ничего, что бросалось бы в глаза — это просто их дом. И Стив задаётся вопросом, в какой момент он начал принимать всё это как должное.

Баки выплывает из ванной в одном только полотенце, вскользь повязанном низко на бёдрах. Стив знает, он уверен, что Баки уже совсем не такой худосочный, каким когда-то был, но теперь Стив задумывается, что ещё в нём изменилось, пока он не смотрел.

Он хочет прикоснуться к нему, но не знает, как перекинуть мост через эту пропасть.

— Идёшь в кровать, или как? — на изгибе правого плеча Баки раскинулся синяк. Стив не находит слов, чтобы выразить, насколько сильно он хочет наблюдать, как он заживает.

— Уже иду, — отвечает он хрипло.

Баки улыбается, совсем чуть-чуть, и Стив не может пошевелиться, не может выдавить ни слова, не может вообще ничего — только смотреть, как он подходит.  
— Какой-то ты слишком разговорчивый, — произносит Баки. — Не похоже на тебя.

Стив глотает.  
— Не хотел разрушать момент.

Баки смеётся. Смех выходит коротким и грубым, как и всегда. Но это всё-таки настоящий смех.  
— Знаешь, я помню, как ты сказал, что я забираю всю глупость с собой в Лондон, — он медленно приближается, не сводя со Стива глаз. — Иногда я вспоминаю, как ты был таким маленьким, что тебя отказывались брать в армию, и я думал — как же хорошо, что тебе не сможет навредить эта война, которая настолько тебя больше.  
Он останавливается, приседает прямо перед Стивом и кладёт влажную ладонь на его колено. Мокрые пряди его волос убраны назад. С одной стороны от виска тянется серебристая нить. В уголках его глаз — едва видимые линии, которые Стив теперь не может перестать замечать, с жадностью.

— Иногда, — продолжает Баки, — я не уверен, правда ли что-то произошло, или я сам это придумал, чтобы заполнить пробел.   
Его рука, тёплая и сильная, скользит по ноге Стива.  
— Но я помню каждую секунду последних десяти лет, окей? Теперь уже не так важно, что есть вещи, которые я никогда не смогу вспомнить.

Стив помнит это так, так чётко. Тот момент, когда он смотрел, как Баки уходит, и почти отпустил его без последнего прикосновения, без возможности напомнить ему вернуться домой. Он чётко помнит последнее, что они сказали друг другу, прежде чем Стив наконец нашёл способ отправиться на войну вслед за ним.  
— Господи, я любил тебя так сильно, что было больно дышать, — говорит он, наконец подаваясь вперёд, чтобы дотронуться до Баки, опустить ладонь на его плечо, провести пальцем по краю ушиба. — И я всё равно не мог остаться с тобой в последний вечер, если был хоть один шанс...

— Пойдём в постель, — Баки медленно поднимается и тянет Стива за собой. На его коже — целая дорожная карта старых шрамов. — Похоже, возвращение из отставки — не самое тяжёлое, что я когда-либо делал.

Стив больше не может держаться, не может сопротивляться притяжению, которое Баки всегда на него оказывает. Стив обвивает его руками, вдыхает запах его кожи.  
— Подожди секунду, — шепчет он в изгиб его шеи.

Баки медленно и рвано выдыхает, такой тёплый и настоящий. Оставшиеся после душа капли воды впитываются в ткань футболки Стива, отдаваясь прохладой. Левая рука Баки скользит под край его майки, кончики пальцев гладким металлом прижимаются к коже, отмечая точки, где могли бы быть следы пулевых ранений, если бы у Стива оставались шрамы. На его теле видимые последствия не держатся так, как на Баки, но они оба помнят.

Ладонь Баки движется вниз между кожей и тканью, осознанно, не спеша.  
— Хотя, если подумать, — произносит он, растягивая слова, — мы не обязаны никуда идти.

Стив отклоняется назад и тянет Баки за собой, точно зная, куда они упадут.  
— Всё ещё хочешь поругаться насчёт этого? — спрашивает Стив, ведя ногтем вдоль позвоночника Баки, пока тот устраивается на его бёдрах, свешивая ступни с края дивана.

Баки опирается на локти и смотрит на Стива сверху вниз, глаза едва различимы в темноте.  
— Да, если это важно, — отвечает он тихо. Больше они ничего не говорят, потому что Стиву приходится откинуть голову, открывая шею для Баки, для его царапающих укусов и мягких губ. И на сегодняшнюю ночь достаточно того, что они оба здесь, целы и невредимы.

***

Когда Стив встаёт, Баки ещё спит. Он редко просыпается последним, но Стив чувствует облегчение, видя, что несмотря на всё, чего бы Наташа ни просила его делать, он спокойно спал ночью.

Часы показывают шесть утра, когда Стив устраивается на балконе пожарного выхода и набирает номер, прислушиваясь к лаю собак вдалеке.  
— Привет, Ник, — говорит он, когда Фьюри отвечает на звонок.

— Кэп, — голос Фьюри звучит нейтрально, как всегда. На линии слышится тонкий металлический шум, и Стив хочет спросить — точнее, узнать — где Ник находится, но долгую секунду спустя он осознаёт, что может обойтись и без этой информации.

Стив подцепляет ногтями края шелушащейся краски на перилах, наблюдая, как хлопья антикоррозийного покрытия осыпаются под его пальцами.  
— Думаю, мне нужен перерыв.

Повисает долгая пауза. Линия между ними слегка потрескивает от расстояния.  
— Одобрено, Капитан, — отвечает Фьюри, Стив слышит в его интонации что-то неопределённое. — Я всем передам.

— Спасибо, — под краской на линиях окружностей, которые Стив сосредоточенно выцарапывает, начинает показываться металлический каркас.

Фьюри набирает воздуха, как будто собирается что-то сказать, но молчит, ожидая, что Стив сам нарушит молчание. Он этого не делает. Ник приглушённо усмехается, и Стив может представить его лицо — непроницаемое, но совсем не настолько, как сам Фьюри думает.  
— Береги себя, Роджерс. Однажды ты будешь нам нужен.

Стив завершает свой незатейливый рисунок маленькой звездой, два противоположных луча которой приходятся на уже существующую старую трещину.  
— Знаю, — отвечает он и отключается, чувствуя себя гораздо легче.

Через несколько минут Баки выбирается из окна и садится рядом. Колено к колену, плечо к плечу.  
— Ну, — начинает он, — что теперь?

— Не знаю. Завтрак, наверное.

— Умник, — Баки закидывает левую руку на его плечи, и на мгновение Стиву кажется, что ему снова шестнадцать. В глубине души он всегда знал, что его собственное тело никогда не посетит этот рывок роста, который однажды так растянул Баки, сделав его внезапно слишком высоким и сильным. На секунду Баки сжимает руку сильнее, прежде чем ослабить хватку.  
— У тебя есть кто-нибудь, из кого можно выбить дух, и кто в состоянии драться с тобой на равных?

— Вряд ли, — отвечает Стив. — Инопланетное вторжение сейчас бы точно не повредило.

Баки хмыкает, проводя рукой по волосам.  
— Хорошо, что я тоже полная катастрофа, иначе я бы _так_ , блять, на тебя злился.

— Кто сказал, что нельзя совместить и то, и другое? — бормочет Стив, наклоняясь ближе к нему.

— Рано или поздно тебе придётся прекратить так издеваться над собой, — тихо произносит Баки. — Ладно? Пообещай мне, что хотя бы, чёрт подери, попытаешься, иначе я... не знаю, порву с тобой. По телевизору обычно так говорят.

— Моё имя написано на...

— Стив, — перебивает Баки так тихо, что Стив практически едва его слышит. — Я больше не могу смотреть, как ты это делаешь.

— А ты? — спрашивает Стив, размышляя о том, сколько времени потребовалось Баки, чтобы ответить Наташе согласием, и как тяжело было видеть, как он принимает решение, последствия которого никому не известны. — Мы теперь просто поменялись местами?

— Нет, — Баки прижимает его ближе к себе, всего на секунду. — Ей нужна была... она попросила меня о помощи, но я почти отказался. Может, так и надо было сделать, но я согласился, и вот мы здесь.  
Он вздыхает, роняя свою руку.  
— Суть в том, что я не был _обязан_ сказать «да», поэтому и сказал.

— Ясно, — Стив сжимает руку вокруг перил, костяшки белеют. — Как думаешь, Алексу надоест, что я постоянно буду торчать рядом?

— Господи Иисусе, — бросает Баки поражённо. — Это однозначно наименьшая из наших проблем.

Стив не может сдержать смех. И как только он начинает, кажется, уже не может заставить себя остановиться. Он смеётся, наклоняясь вперёд и роняя голову на свои руки, сложенные на дурацких ржавых перилах их балкона. Смеётся, пока глаза не начинают слезиться. Баки устраивает левую ладонь, прохладную на ощупь, на его шее и мягко водит пальцем по выступающему позвонку.

— Эй, — рука Баки замирает, — всё в порядке. Ты в Бруклине. Сейчас две-тысячи-двадцать-пятый.

Стив делает неровный глубокий вздох, ощущая, как расширяются лёгкие.  
— Может, мы уже слишком старые для этого?

— Кто знает? — отвечает Баки. — Алекс постоянно называет меня старым, так что, наверное, уж он-то в этом эксперт.

На этот раз Стив смеётся по-настоящему, и давление в его груди ослабевает, пусть и совсем немного.


	10. Семнадцать.

Стив просыпается с криком.

Он оказывается на другом конце комнаты раньше, чем сам осознаёт это. Ему тесно в собственном теле, всё его существо пронзает желание бежать вперёд, толкать это огромное монолитное препятствие, загораживающее путь. Через мгновение видение рассеивается, давая ему прийти в себя.

Баки сидит в постели, откинувшись на спинку кровати и наблюдая за ним.

— Господи, — выдыхает Стив, руки трясутся. — Я не мог... я не мог дышать.

— Знаю, — отвечает Баки тихо, выпутываясь из одеял. — Хочешь воды?

Стив кивает, выходя из спальни вслед за Баки: стены давят слишком сильно.

В коридоре стоит Алекс и сонно трёт глаза.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб.  
Он протягивает Стиву стакан воды. Между нахмуренными бровями — невозможно знакомая морщинка.

Стив ощущает, что его вот-вот снова охватит паника из-за одной только мысли, что он разбудил Алекса и вернул этот бардак в их жизни, когда им это совсем не нужно. Когда они, наконец, установили равновесие, в которое не входят крики от кошмаров в три часа утра.  
— Спасибо, — выдавливает он, забирая предложенную воду. — Алекс, я...

— Хорошо, что ты дома, — бормочет Алекс, перемещая взгляд со Стива на Баки и обратно. Глаза — сонные, но настороженные. — Ну, у меня школа, так что...

— Да, — Стив не уверен, что должен сказать, и наугад выбирает первое, что приходит в голову. — Не могу обещать, что этого не повторится.

— Ничего страшного, — бросает Алекс, возвращаясь в свою комнату.

***

Утром Стив звонит Сэму. Пару минут Сэм просто слушает его, давая возможность выговориться, но Стив, как выяснилось, может сказать не так уж и много.  
— Хэй, — говорит он в итоге, — помнишь, как ты спросил, что делает меня счастливым?

Сэм, судя по звуку, втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Да, чувак. Не припоминаю, чтобы у тебя тогда нашёлся ответ.

— Похоже, отпуск не так уж хорошо на меня влияет, — глаза Стива всё ещё слипаются после бессонной ночи. Кухня наполнена льющимся в окно солнечным светом, кофе медленно капает из кофеварки.

— Вот как, — голос Сэма звучит тише. — Ну, и такое переживали. Я знаю кое-кого, она работает консультантом ветеранов в Нью-Йорке уже какое-то время... У меня где-то был её номер.

Звук падающих капель кофе раздаётся слишком громко в повисшей тишине. Баки курит на крыше, вероятно, изо всех сил стараясь не подслушивать. Алекс в школе. Руки Стива дрожат.

— Ладно, да, неплохая идея.

***

Стив решает добраться до места на мотоцикле, хотя на улице уже холодает. Ему хочется думать, что при необходимости он мог бы поехать и на метро, но прямо сейчас даже от одной мысли об этом передёргивает. Он вспоминает, как, оказавшись в будущем, был приятно поражён тем, что в метро стало намного чище, а станции теперь есть почти в каждой части города, — но сегодня он предпочитает оставаться на поверхности.

Знакомый полный жизни шум двигателя не слишком успокаивает нервы, но всё же помогает отвлечься. Пересекая город, Стив проносится мимо башни Мстителей, и в целом проделывает такой долгий путь, что ни один житель Нью-Йорка не посчитал бы приемлемым ехать в такую даль ради одной-единственной встречи. По крайней мере, думает он, время в дороге дало ему возможность набраться решимости идти до конца. 

Наконец останавливаясь по нужному адресу, он глушит двигатель и вынимает ключи из зажигания, со скорбью принимая потерю шума и движения. Перед ним — слегка потрёпанное на вид здание, заметно выбивающееся из окружающей обстановки. Стив ищет звонок, но не находит ничего похожего. Дверь не заперта, и, аккуратно приоткрыв её, он попадает в фойе с приёмной стойкой. На стенах кое-где красуются слабые напоминания былых времён. Какая-то почётная табличка. В углу стоит флаг.

Он почти разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но в дверь следом за ним проскальзывает женщина в поношенных джинсах и свободном свитере. Вместе с холодным воздухом за ней тянется тонкий запах сигаретного дыма.  
— Привет, — здоровается она, улыбаясь. — Стив, да? Ты от Сэма?  
Стив кивает, разглядывая её. Широкие плечи, невысокая, но плотного телосложения. Густые чёрные волосы убраны назад, и большие выразительные глаза смотрят проницательно.  
— Я Майлз Хуан, — продолжает она. — Извини, что опоздала. Прежде, чем спросишь — да, мои родители очень любили джаз.

— На самом деле, я собирался спросить, откуда вы с Сэмом знакомы, — Стив чувствует себя немного в замешательстве, затрудняясь определить, похожа ли она на солдата. — Воздушно-спасательные войска?

— Морская пехота, — её улыбка не рассеивается, наоборот, становится только шире. Она протягивает Стиву руку. — Ну что, как думаешь, сможешь простить меня за опоздание?

Стив немного расслабляется, с облегчением понимая, что ему не придётся доказывать свою преданность.  
— Я постараюсь.

У Майлз крепкое рукопожатие и тёплые руки, несмотря на то, что она только что вернулась с холода.  
— Кофе?

Стив качает головой.  
— Честно говоря, я не совсем понимаю, что мне полагается тут делать, — признаётся он, пробегая взглядом по комнате, по лицам на покрывающих стены фотографиях. Всё здесь кажется пустым, как напоминание о всём том, что он не смог предотвратить, пока ценой этому не стали многочисленные человеческие жизни. — Мне что, просто...

— Как насчёт прогулки? — мягко перебивает Майлз, наклоняя голову. Улыбка всё ещё на месте, но в глазах что-то изменилось, взгляд стал более оценивающим. — Не могу сказать, что местность здесь живописная, но, уверена, мы оба бывали в местах и похуже.

Стив смотрит на неё, пытаясь найти подсказку.  
— Это тест?

— Как для тебя, так и для меня, — отвечает она честно. — Воспринимай это как собеседование. Мы просто немного поболтаем и посмотрим, как всё выйдет. Я могу закурить ещё сигарету-другую, чтобы проверить, не достаёт ли это тебя. Ты можешь расспросить меня, где я служила, чтобы посмотреть, догадаюсь ли я, откуда твои корни. Если у нас ничего не выйдет — никаких обид. Звучит неплохо?

Стив смеётся, чувствуя необъяснимое облегчение.  
— То есть, ты не будешь укладывать меня на диван и расспрашивать о моей матери?

— Возможно, если о ней зайдет речь, — Майлз вытаскивает из карманов пачку сигарет и зажигалку. — Готов?

— Мой... мой парень курит, — осторожно произносит Стив, наблюдая за её реакцией. — Иногда. Так что я не против.

— Отлично, — отвечает Майлз спокойно. — Мы уже неплохо ладим.

Стив выходит на улицу вслед за ней, напоминая себе потом поблагодарить Сэма, даже если из этого ничего не выйдет. По крайней мере, Стив сделал первый шаг.  
— Ну, где же ты служила?

***

Когда Стив возвращается, Алекс уже дома, сосредоточенно стучит по клавишам ноутбука с всё той же знакомой морщинкой между сдвинутыми бровями.

Стив чувствует себя вымотанным, даже бессильным, но всё равно останавливается.  
— Давно дома? 

— Где-то час, — отвечает Алекс, отрывая взгляд от экрана. — Как прошла твоя... встреча?

— Ну-у, — растягивает Стив, не зная, как это сформулировать, — начало положено, наверное.

Алекс толкает в его сторону стоящий рядом стул и складывается в немыслимую позу, завернув под себя одну ногу под невозможным углом.  
— Знаешь что-нибудь о Войне за независимость?

Стив много читал после того, как его разморозили. Он на долгие и долгие часы зарывался в книги, изучая пересмотренные версии исторической правды, современную политику, всё подряд, в том числе и то, что было ещё до его рождения — просто чтобы убедиться, что всё это действительно произошло. Он нервно глотает.  
— Кое-что знаю. А что, думаешь, я и эту войну пережил?

— Очень смешно, — бросает Алекс с невозмутимым лицом. — Поможешь мне проверить наброски на эту тему? Если я получу плохую оценку за это эссе, потеряю балл.

Стив понятия не имеет, куда деть свои руки. На коже до сих пор ощущается покалывание холодного ветра, рвавшегося навстречу во время поездки домой. Он давил на газ и разгонялся так быстро, как только позволяла ситуация на дороге.  
— Конечно, — говорит он, усаживаясь на стул. — Что мне...

— Хотя, знаешь, всё в порядке, — перебивает Алекс, ещё сильнее ссутулившись над ноутбуком. — Папа скоро должен вернуться, я пока сделаю перерыв и разберусь с этим позже.

Стив вдруг чувствует себя слишком большим для собственной кожи, даже неуклюжим, пусть на самом деле он и не был таким уже долгие годы.  
— Уверен?

Алекс складывает губы в усталую улыбку, и Стив замечает намёки появляющихся под его глазами тёмных кругов, совсем как у Баки.  
— Да, это подождёт. Всё равно уже спина отваливается.  
Он растягивается, как кошка, прогибаясь назад через спинку своего стула, после чего захлопывает ноутбук.  
— Бросим монетку, кто выбирает ужин?

— Я тут думал, может, научиться готовить, — импровизирует Стив, только наполовину в шутку.

Алекс хлопает глазами, глядя на него. Выражение его лица отдалённо напоминает усмешку.  
— Хорошо, что пожарных можно вызвать одной кнопкой.

Стив ждёт пару секунд, размышляя, насколько пауза может затянуться, прежде чем ситуация перестанет быть забавной и превратится в неловкую.  
— Закажем пиццу?

— Фух, — театрально произносит Алекс. — Я уж было заволновался.

К тому моменту, как Баки возвращается домой — потный и взлохмаченный, в том устоявшемся внутреннем равновесии, которое Стив сразу чувствует издалека — Алекс забрал половину коробки пепперони в свою комнату. Стив оставил вторую половину на кухне и развалился на диване, бесцельно переключая каналы.

Он остановился на новостях, согласно которым, ничего крупного не происходит, не считая событий на фондовом рынке. Баки забирается на диван рядом с ним с остатками пиццы на тарелке.

— Хороший день? — спрашивает Стив, аккуратно убирая упавшую прядь волос Баки за ухо, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.

— Вроде того, — отвечает Баки, предлагая ему кусок. — Не знаю. Я не... как-то это странно, снова тренироваться, когда я даже не уверен, хочу ли продолжать работу. Не знаю, должен ли я это делать просто потому, что... — он пожимает плечами, правое поднимается чуть выше левого, — просто потому, что у меня хорошо получается.  
Кажется, он не хочет зацикливаться на этой теме и сразу переключается, указывая на Стива пиццей в своей руке.  
— Как всё прошло?

— Не уверен, — честно отзывается Стив. — Но прийти туда ещё раз стоит, я думаю. В интернете все пишут, что нужно дать этому время.

— Ну, — Баки немного сползает и укладывается поудобнее, откинувшись на Стива, после чего, не задумываясь, хватает пульт, — уж чего, а времени у нас полно.

— Это точно, — у Стива нет аппетита. Он незаметно убирает пиццу обратно на тарелку, устраиваясь так, чтобы как можно больше его тела было прижато к Баки, чтобы можно было просто вдыхать его запах и слушать, как он ровно дышит, как бьётся его сердце.

Всё проще, вот так, когда всё, чего он хочет, — просто оставаться на этом самом месте. Смутная паника в груди постепенно утихает. Он знает, что она вернётся, но прямо сейчас ему как никогда легко просто держать глаза открытыми и продолжать дышать.

***

Неделя до следующей консультации проходит в странном тумане. Возможность всё время быть дома похожа на какой-то... сон, если можно так выразиться. Даже их район кажется Стиву одновременно и больше, и меньше, то растягиваясь, то сужаясь вокруг, пока он пьёт кофе на балконе пожарного выхода по утрам. Звуки улиц кажутся более запутанными, сложенными из нескольких слоёв. Или, может, он просто никогда не замечал этого раньше, всегда спеша куда-то и двигаясь слишком быстро, чтобы остановиться и прислушаться.

Баки обычно присоединяется к нему по утрам и молча закуривает сигарету рядом, в любую погоду. Сигареты перестали быть реакцией на стресс, предполагает Стив. Может, когда-то так и было, но сейчас это просто привычка, что-то рутинное, что помогает Баки проснуться. Время от времени Стив крадёт затяжку, делясь своим кофе взамен.

Алекс, семнадцатилетний и уже почти взрослый — но всё-таки в решающей степени ещё не совсем — спит так, как будто навёрстывает упущенное время, и шаткой походкой выползает из своей комнаты только минут за десять до ухода в школу. Иногда с размазанными остатками вчерашней подводки на веках, но чаще — только со следами от складки на подушке на щеке. Он механически жуёт пирожное, пока его глаза медленно настраивают свои функции, и убегает на автобус.

Теперь Стив замечает, что Алекс всегда носит с собой кое-какие вещи, которые ни один подросток не должен считать необходимостью. Хотя, учитывая привычный арсенал личного оружия Баки, это не такой уж и сюрприз. Так или иначе, в их жизнях действительно нет никакой гарантии безопасности. Стив слишком долго и усердно старался убедить себя, что сможет обеспечить эту безопасность, и теперь осознание того, что он все эти годы смотрел не в ту сторону, по ощущению похоже на ледяную воду, стекающую по спине.

— Как давно он носит эти штуки? — спрашивает Стив у Баки, как только Алекс пробурчал прощания и скрылся за дверью на бесконечные десять минут позже положенного. Перед уходом он спрятал в своём рукаве маленький электрошоковый диск — «на всякий случай», как он сам выразился.

Баки моргает, глядя на него, и тянется к кофейнику.  
— Наташа дала ему целую кучу пару месяцев назад. Они теряют заряд через какое-то время.

— Вот оно что, — Стив задумывается, должен ли он сейчас задаться вопросом о правильности того, что Баки, судя по всему, воспитал в их сыне привычку всегда готовиться к худшему. Но, честно говоря, Стив не находит возражений. — Остались свободные?

Баки ухмыляется, отпивая прямо из кофейника.  
— Парочка.

Стив вертит кружку между ладонями, не доверяя себе брать её в руки, опасаясь, что может сдавить хрупкую керамику слишком сильно.  
— Как думаешь, Алекс... он в порядке? Это не слишком... я теперь постоянно тут, а у нас не так уж много места, на самом-то деле.

Баки замирает, глаза ярко светятся в контрасте с поношенным ободком кофейника, застывшего в его руке на половине пути к губам.  
— Стив, — произносит он медленно, — как ты думаешь, что мы делали каждый раз, когда ты подрывался и исчезал посреди ночи?

Телефон Стива пищит — установленный впервые за долгие годы будильник сообщает, что пора брать мотоцикл и направляться на окраину города. Баки таращится на Стива, по шее которого карабкается что-то, неприятно напоминающее румянец от стыда, пока он убирает мобильный обратно в карман.  
— Мне пора идти. На мою...

— Возвращайся, — аккуратно прерывает Баки, предугадывая конец фразы. Кофе забыт на столе. Он обвивает пальцы вокруг запястья Стива, мягко сжимая. — Когда закончишь, возвращайся. Я слишком много времени провёл, скучая по тебе, чтобы опять этим заниматься просто потому, что ты ведёшь себя как придурок.

— Это было моей репликой, — выдыхает Стив, стараясь взять себя в руки. — Мне захватить что-нибудь по дороге домой?

Баки отстраняется и протягивает ему список покупок.  
— И фильтры для кофеварки.

Стив смотрит на листок бумаги: на аккуратный и разборчивый печатный шрифт Баки, на более свободный и неряшливый почерк Алекса, дописавшего странные закуски и пачку ультрафиолетовых лампочек, по какой бы то ни было причине. Стив берёт ручку со столика рядом с телефоном и добавляет _«фильтры для кофе»_ ; его узкая пропись смотрится чужой на общей картине.  
— Вернусь через пару часов, — говорит он, внезапно понимая, что больше всего на свете хочет просто остаться дома.

— Буду ждать, — отзывается Баки, убирая оставленную Алексом тарелку в раковину.

Стив делает глубокий вдох и идёт к двери, сжимая в кулак ключи в кармане.

***

Майлз тихо садится, сразу выбирая удобную позу и спокойно замирая в ней. Она достаточно невысокая, чтобы уместиться в потрёпанном кресле своего офиса, по-турецки скрестив ноги и облокотившись о колени. Устроившись, она улыбается Стиву и ждёт.

Он не привык считать себя вертлявым и неусидчивым, но в последнее время ему трудно оставаться в одном положении: он чувствует себя переполненным, чересчур много энергии и недостаточно места. Потёртый и продавленный от многолетнего использования диван кажется одновременно и слишком мягким, и слишком жёстким, хоть и не особо отличается от того, что стоит у них дома. Стив ёрзает, усаживаясь наконец смирно и устанавливая зрительный контакт.

— Я всё ещё не знаю, как мне... с чего мне начать? — он неловко смеётся, задумываясь обо всём, что, наверное, ему положено говорить. Единственное, что приходит на ум — ощущение беспомощности. Осознание, что несмотря на всё, что он сделал, чтобы стать тем, кем он теперь является — он всё равно бессилен против некоторых вещей. Но всё это невозможно ясно выразить словами. И он не уверен, что хочет.

— Как прошла неделя? — как ни в чём не бывало интересуется Майлз абсолютно нейтральным голосом.

Стив вспоминает об Алексе, который двигается рядом с ним так, словно обходит какой-то новый булыжник в его обычном течении — что-то, с чем он не привык координировать свою жизнь. Это кажется такой... тривиальной проблемой, не стоящей упоминания, но ни о чём другом он рассказать не готов.  
— Я много думал о том, как... каково быть дома, наверное.

Майлз молчит, явно ожидая развития фразы. Стив чувствует, как слова застревают в горле, но сейчас, когда признание уже наполовину вырвалось и замерло незаконченным, отступление кажется провалом.  
— У меня... у нас есть сын. Алекс. Ему семнадцать.

— Трудный возраст, — кивает Майлз. — Какой он?

— Независимый, — Стив слабо усмехается, сам не зная, почему. — Он... он во многом совсем как его отец.  
Он нервно дёргается на своём месте, до сих пор болезненно поражаясь тому, _насколько_ это утверждение на самом деле правдивое.

Майлз откидывается на спинку кресла, бросая взгляд в окно на серое небо.  
— Можешь встать, если хочешь. Это же твоё время — пройдись вокруг, если тебе так проще.

Стив едва сдерживает своё облегчение. Должно быть, это отражается на его лице, потому что Майлз улыбается.  
— Расскажи мне об Алексе. В чём он похож на отца?

Стив обходит полный круг по периметру офиса, прежде чем продолжает говорить. В этом вопросе содержится слишком много. Больше, чем он в состоянии объяснить.  
— Многое из этого... засекречено, — он бросает короткий взгляд на Майлз, которая сидит всё так же смирно, в сильном контрасте со своим появлением в их первую встречу. Стив ловит себя на мысли, что она, должно быть, сама научилась этому. Что-то в её спокойствии намекает, что для его достижения пришлось приложить сознательные усилия. Теперь он уже знает, где она бывала, и от этого знания о разделённом опыте действительно стало легче.

— Профессиональная этика официально запрещает мне передавать чью-то личную информацию хоть одной живой душе, — напоминает она, — но ты не обязан рассказывать, если не хочешь.

— Как много тебе известно о... — Стив обдумывает, как это сформулировать. Кулаки сжимаются сами собой, но он заставляет себя расслабиться. — Ты же знаешь, что я был заморожен, да? В Арктике.

Майлз кивает, мягко улыбаясь.  
— Стив, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но абсолютно каждый знает эту историю. На самом деле, это чудо, что от тебя не требовали подробностей личной жизни все эти годы... Хотя, полагаю, это заслуга каких-нибудь агрессивных пиар-менеджеров, прикрывающих твою спину.

Стив вздыхает, чтобы избавиться от разрастающегося в груди напряжения, но помогает мало.  
— Вроде того. В общем, мой... чёрт, такое ощущение, как будто я рассказываю секреты, — он медленно опускается обратно на диван, снова сжимая кулаки. Отчаянно нуждаясь в мишени.

— Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя ими делиться, — тихо произносит Майлз. — Но я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе справиться с тем, что ты хочешь сбросить со своих плеч. Вот и всё. Поверь, мало что из того, что ты можешь сказать, способно меня удивить.

— Алекс был... «сделан в лаборатории», наверное, лучший способ это сказать, — выпаливает Стив, глядя в окно. На короткое мгновение Майлз выглядит удивлённой и чуть наклоняется вперёд, но помимо этого никак не реагирует. Стив смотрит мимо неё, фокусируясь на противоположной стене. — Он, эм... клон Баки. Это долгая история, то, что с ним случилось. И сейчас это, в общем, не так важно, просто они... иногда мне кажется, что я должен был оставить их, понимаешь? Не могу перестать думать, как бы они жили, если бы им не приходилось постоянно беспокоиться за меня. Раньше мне казалось, что я их защищаю, но... — он останавливается, потому что не хватает дыхания, не хватает чего-нибудь, что помогло бы сдержать этот поток эмоций, льющийся наружу как кровь из вскрытой вены. Это должно прекратиться. Он не вправе высказываться за других людей.

Майлз задумчиво смотрит на него, постукивая пластиковой ручкой по губам.  
— Окей, давай притормозим на секунду. С темой клонов. Я спрошу у тебя кое-что, но ты не обязан отвечать сразу.  
Она делает паузу, не разрывая зрительный контакт.

Стив осознаёт, что она ждёт его согласия, и кивает, дёргая плечами. Ему требуется приложить все свои усилия, чтобы держать себя под контролем и не начать снова ходить по комнате кругами. Ногти глубоко впиваются в кожу ладоней.

— Защищать их — ты считаешь это своим долгом, — мгновение Майлз смотрит ему в глаза подчёркнуто твёрдо, прежде чем договорить. — Почему?

— Это не очевидно? — Стив не понимает, в чём суть этого цикличного разговора, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку и немного удивлённым тому, что она сконцентрировала своё внимание именно на этом вопросе, когда перед ней выложено столько информации, ради которой некоторые государственные органы были бы готовы убить.

— Вот и узнаем.

Стив задумывается об этом: о давящем страхе в своей груди каждый раз, когда что-то заставляло Баки вздрогнуть и замереть. О том, как Алекс в детстве месяцами не реже раза в неделю просыпался от кошмаров посреди ночи. О том, как всё зло в мире как будто всегда было одержимо тем, чтобы разыскать именно Стива. И как он наслаждался, в той или иной степени, возможностью противостоять этому злу.  
— Когда я... после Нью-Йорка, инопланетян и всего этого, казалось, что мы одержали победу над чем-то, что теперь война закончена. Но... она никогда не заканчивается. Я думал... зная, что всегда будет что-то, с чем мне придётся сражаться, это было... это было для меня тем, что я мог делать. Что-то, что у меня хорошо получалось, и я мог... — он делает короткую паузу. — Я не могу сказать «укрыть», не звуча при этом тупо, да?

— Говори всё, что хочешь, — пожимает плечами Майлз. — Мне это кажется слегка поэтичным, но я не полиция лексики.

— Ладно, — он набирает воздуха в лёгкие. — Ладно. Я думал, что я мог _укрыть_ их от мира. Но сейчас мне кажется, что я просто... я был... — он останавливается, до боли закусывая губу. — Так сильно хочется что-нибудь ударить.  
Он смотрит на свои руки, представляя, на уровне внутренних инстинктов, как они вколачиваются в жёсткое покрытие боксёрского мешка, как костяшки скользят по грубой поверхности, оставляя следы крови.  
— В детстве я постоянно начинал драки. Баки потом вытаскивал меня и приводил в порядок, но я всё равно повторял это заново. Всегда лез первым.

Майлз вертит ручку в пальцах и аккуратно опускает её на стол, пластик тихо звякает о дешёвое деревянное покрытие.  
— Почему?

— Никогда не задумывался дважды, а стоило бы, — произносит он медленно. — Просто говорил людям в лицо, что думаю. В том числе и парням в два раза крупнее меня, которые этим радостно пользовались. А потом была армия, сыворотка и всё это, и, когда наконец-то дело дошло до настоящих миссий, казалось, что... что в этом есть смысл. Как будто у меня была... цель, наверное. И когда я очнулся здесь, после разморозки, какое-то время продолжать заниматься этим всё ещё имело какое-то значение, — он делает паузу, рассматривая свои руки.  
И в итоге, не думая, резко добавляет:  
— Я не знал, что ещё делать. Я не умею ничего другого.

Майлз кладёт руки на колени, устремляя на Стива спокойный сосредоточенный взгляд.  
— Хорошо. С этим можно работать.

— И всё? — Стив не может избавиться от чувства, что он должен... что она должна смотреть на него по-другому, теперь, когда на поверхность выбрались все эти трещины.

— Коренные изменения не происходят за одну ночь, — Майлз выпрямляет скрещенные ноги и устраивается на краешке кресла, наклонившись вперёд. — Подумай об этом, ладно? Ты был маленьким и слабым, потом тебя выбрали, дали тебе сыворотку. Все это знают. Но когда ты стал больше и сильнее, внутри ты остался тем же человеком. Для тебя это было новым началом, или просто новым телом?

Стив помнит это. Он чётко помнит агонию процедуры, а потом — такое чужое ощущение полных лёгких, ясного зрения, слуха в стерео. Помнит, как Пегги спросила, как он себя чувствует, и всё, что он смог ответить, это _«выше»_.

— Подумай об этом, — повторяет Майлз. — Это всё, о чём я прошу.

— На сегодня всё? — Стив думает, что, наверное, должен дрожать, учитывая навалившуюся вдруг усталость, но никакой дрожи нет. Нет.

— На сегодня всё, — Майлз улыбается ему, поднимаясь. — Звони мне, если будет нужно, договорились?

Стив кивает, вставая вслед за ней и осознавая, что больше половины консультации он всё же сидел смирно.

На этот раз обратный путь занимает у него больше времени, чем положено. Он держится в стороне от главных проспектов и не спеша виляет узкими переулками, едва видя дорогу перед собой. Уже почти добравшись до дома, он вдруг вспоминает о покупках и смеётся про себя, вынимая из кармана сложенный листок и глядя на коллекцию всех трёх их почерков в своей руке.

Она не спросила о Баки. Она даже не стала задерживаться на Алексе и интересоваться, как они все собрались вместе. Стив, несмотря на всё своё волнение, не может отрицать, что ему стало легче. Он сворачивает налево, в сторону магазина, радуясь возможности выполнить что-то, что не требует вообще никаких мыслей, хотя бы сегодня.

***

Когда Стив возвращается, Баки сидит за столом с ноутбуком, погружённый в работу. Он сосредоточенно стучит пальцами правой руки по деревянной поверхности столешницы и что-то тихо бормочет. Стив занимает себя раскладыванием покупок по местам, пока Баки заканчивает записывать то, над чем бы он там ни трудился.

— Спасибо, — Баки захлопывает ноутбук, устало потирая глаза. — Ты не забыл те мерзкие оранжевые чипсы, которые Алекс обожает?

— На них даже была акция, две пачки по цене одной, — сообщает Стив.

Баки откидывается на спинку своего стула, вытягивая шею и бросая взгляд в окно кухни.  
— Я закончил с этим, — произносит он задумчиво. Стив чувствует, как его сердце сжимается, но Баки притягивает свою правую руку поперёк груди, разминаясь, и продолжает говорить. — Хочешь, прогуляем сегодня уроки и посмотрим что-нибудь, пока все в школе?

Стив задумывается на секунду, всё ещё не в состоянии найти равновесие, не зная, куда деть руки.  
— Знаешь, что я так и не сделал за всё это время? С тех пор, как оказался в будущем.

Баки смотрит на него с той знакомой маленькой морщинкой между бровей.  
— Что?

— Я думал, может... тебе не обязательно идти со мной, но я хотел съездить на кладбище. Проведать, до сих пор ли родители на месте, — возможно, это ужасная идея, учитывая, как уязвимо он себя чувствует, не говоря уже о колючей серой погоде, но Стив хочет подчиниться импульсу. Хочет стоять там и смотреть на надгробия. Он никогда не верил в привидения, но есть множество вещей, которые он так и не нашёл времени отпустить.

Баки молчит на протяжении нескольких долгих мгновений, но Стив его не торопит. Первый год после своего возвращения Баки иногда не говорил несколько дней подряд, просто потому что не мог найти слов, но то уже в прошлом. Это другое.  
— Да, давай, — наконец соглашается он. — Я захвачу куртку.

***

У них нет машины.

На самом деле, Стив никогда толком не задумывался об этом, не сталкиваясь с необходимостью иметь средство передвижения, в котором больше двух посадочных мест. Он вспоминает, как Алекс цеплялся своими крошечными кулачками за его куртку и прижимался к спине, когда они вместе ездили на мотоцикле. Или как он сам точно так же цеплялся за Баки, который всегда разгонялся слишком сильно.

Но теперь он смотрит на их мотоцикл, перебирает ключи в руке и поворачивается к Баки.  
— У нас нет машины.

— Мы живём в Бруклине, — отвечает Баки, — и ты... ну, то есть, теперь _мы_ — работаем Мстителями. Можем одолжить в любой момент.

— То есть, тебя это не волнует? — Стив не может перестать замечать ошибки везде, куда бы ни падал его взгляд. Не может перестать распознавать собственный застой во всём том, о чём он просто никогда не задумывался.

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Зато не приходится постоянно решать, кто из нас троих возьмёт эту машину завтра. Хочешь, я поведу?

— Да, — выдыхает Стив. — Давай, было бы неплохо.

***

Они пару раз поворачивают не в ту сторону, но в конце концов всё-таки обнаруживают кладбище там же, где оно было, когда последний вздох с кашлем покинул мать девятнадцатилетнего Стива, и он похоронил её рядом со своим отцом.

Баки оглядывается по сторонам, ставит мотоцикл на подножку, убирая ключи в карман, и догоняет Стива на широкой безмолвной тропе.

— Раньше же все надгробия были деревянными, да? — хмурится Баки, озираясь. — Или металлическими? Я не...

— Каменные ставить не разрешали, — отвечает Стив, где-то глубоко в его груди что-то тесно сжимается. — Местная церковь решила, что здесь может быть похоронен любой католик, кем бы он ни был. Они не хотели, чтобы могилы были показателем статуса.  
Теперь это изменилось: кое-где выглядывают надгробные камни крупнее остальных, некоторые могилы украшены сдержанными скульптурами. Но всё вокруг, как и прежде, пропитано атмосферой неподвижного покоя. Стив всегда ненавидел это, ненавидит и сейчас.

Баки молчит. Они доходят до места, где дорожка раздваивается, огибая невысокий холм.

За последние несколько лет Стив мог бы прийти сюда когда угодно. Но он этого не сделал. Он знает, почему, но объяснить было бы трудно.  
— Нам сюда, — они сворачивают налево.

Могилы его родителей всё ещё здесь, на своём прежнем месте — два безымянных железных креста, вместо запомнившихся Стиву деревянных. Имена, должно быть, не смогли различить на стёртой поверхности при замене.

Баки обнимает его за плечи, и угол выходит не совсем неудобным, но каким-то образом всё-таки идеальным. Это что-то, чего Стив никогда бы не стал просить, но чему так, так бесконечно рад.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — говорит Стив, обвивая Баки рукой за талию, напоминая себе, что он прямо здесь. Настоящий и живой.

Ладонь Баки скользит вверх, останавливаясь на задней части шеи Стива, кончики пальцев бездумно рисуют узоры прикосновений в основании затылка.  
— Я даже не знаю, где мои, — говорит он, глядя вдаль. Лёгкий ветер уносит лепестки цветов с некоторых могил. — Никогда толком не интересовался. И так тяжело двигаться дальше без чьих-либо советов.

Стив, почему-то, мысленно готовится к тому, что Баки вот-вот отстранится, но он этого не делает, только прижимается ближе. Левая рука спрятана в кармане, правая мягко движется между лопаток Стива, прочерчивая вдоль позвоночника линию, тепло которой ощущается даже сквозь куртку.  
— Я всегда продолжал говорить себе, что мне нужно оставить всех мёртвых позади, если я хочу... — Баки обрывает себя, не договаривая. — Блять. Я не знаю, Стив. Это звучит тупо. Наверное, я только пытаюсь сказать, что _**ты**_ — всё это для меня, знаешь? Ты и Алекс. Я просто... для этого нет никакого протокола — смотреть, как ты бросаешься на всё, что можешь найти, потому что...  
Он шаркает носком ботинка вдоль трещины между плитками дорожки, ломая торчащие травинки сорняка.  
— Просто я знаю, каково это, когда ты понимаешь, что, возможно, делаешь что-то неправильное... понимаешь, но всё равно не хочешь думать об этом, — Баки глубоко и рвано вздыхает. Стив чувствует сквозь слои их одежды, как расширяется его грудная клетка, — Я когда-нибудь благодарил тебя? Я не... я до сих пор не помню так много, что и сказать трудно, сколько именно. Но ты должен знать, что я не... просто, если тебе нужно время — я понимаю, каково это.

Это большее, что Баки говорил ему в одной реплике на протяжении... десятилетий, в прожитом времени. Считая все долгие годы, которые они провели вместе. Стив осознаёт, что дрожит, только когда пытается сказать что-то, но не может, пытается _дышать_ , но не может. Зрение расплывается под пеленой слёз, рвущихся наружу, наконец освобождая его тело от недель, месяцев и лет напряжения, волнения, глубинной, выворачивающей наизнанку паники.

Стив помнит, как проснулся в какой-то комнате и услышал по включенному радио игру, на которую он ходил с Баки, тут же зная, на уровне костного мозга, что всё это неправильно. Он разбил самолёт Гидры во льдах, а через час после этого выбежал на Таймс-сквер, глядя на мир, который стал на семьдесят лет старше.

Стив помнит, как снова увидел лицо Баки, словно в ночном кошмаре, но всё внутри него отказывалось воспринимать это как-либо иначе, чем чудо.

Теперь они оба здесь, в столетии, которое никогда не должно было принадлежать им, но Стив так и не смог осознать, что ему давно незачем бороться с этим побочным одиночеством от нахождения не на своём месте. Незачем, потому что он больше не одинок.

Стив не дал Баки видеть его слёз даже во время похорон своей матери, но сейчас он плачет: сильно, не сдерживаясь, уткнувшись лицом в покрытое шрамами плечо Баки, который продолжает ровно дышать, крепко сжимая его в объятиях.

— Эй, — Баки тихо нарушает тишину, только когда начинает холодать, — пойдём домой, м?

Стив пытается отыскать свой голос.  
— _Ты — всё для меня_ , — повторяет он, слова выходят с хрипом. — Вы...

— Я знаю, — отвечает Баки просто. — Господи, спустя всё это время... Конечно же, я это знаю.


	11. Восемнадцать.

Алексу исполняется восемнадцать ветреной ночью в конце апреля. Дождь стучит в стёкла большого окна в гостиной, и вода всё же пробирается внутрь через кухонное, которое Стив оставил приоткрытым прошлым вечером. Около часа ночи первый мощный раскат грома заставил Стива на автопилоте выкатиться из кровати и сгруппироваться на полу, после чего он так и не смог заснуть.

Вместо этого он решил заняться лужей на полу кухни, и как раз расстелил полотенце, когда Алекс появился в дверях, пошатываясь и сонно хлопая глазами.  
— Эм, я... — он морщится и беспомощно трёт глаза. — Извини, я думал, это папа.

— Он спит, — Стив разбудил его, вываливаясь из постели под весом тяжести в своей груди и привычки, пропечатанной в костном мозге. Но теперь Стив справляется уже лучше, выучив на практике, как сделать шаг назад и заставить себя начать дышать. Убедившись, что Стив в порядке, Баки снова лёг спать, забирая себе все одеяла и устраиваясь на оставленном Стивом тёплом месте.

Алекс нерешительно замирает на пороге, но затем всё-таки заходит и облокачивается о стол, наблюдая, как Стив заканчивает с уборкой.  
— Хорошо, — произносит он, в его взгляд постепенно возвращается привычный свет. — Раньше гром его сильно пугал.

Одна из кошек прокрадывается в комнату и трётся о бедро Стива, прежде чем он успевает встать, поэтому он застывает и гладит кошку свободной рукой, неловко присев на полу с мокрым полотенцем в другой.  
— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе, что он спас мне жизнь? Когда, эм… когда ЩИТ развалился.

Алекс — чудесный ребёнок, но, глядя на него сейчас, всё, что Стив видит: то, насколько он ещё молод, и как сильно он одновременно похож и не похож на Баки, копией которого растёт.  
— Нет, — отвечает Алекс, — он никогда не говорил о том, как ты... как он начал вспоминать всё. Но я догадался. Не надо быть гением, чтобы заметить, что он ни за что не сядет спиной к двери и ненавидит, если в помещении только один выход, но он никогда... Знаешь, я помню, как меня начинали тренировать. Мне было _шесть_.

Стив поднимается, медленно подходит к раковине и начинает выжимать полотенце, выворачивая его так сильно, что ткань почти рвётся. Он слышит в голосе Алекса боль, которая всё ещё здесь, несмотря на прошедшие годы.  
— Он должен был убить меня, — говорит ему Стив, продолжая сдавливать полотенце в руках с побелевшими костяшками. — Мы были на хэликарриере, в Вашингтоне. Я был его последней миссией.

Брови Алекса складываются в выражение тревоги, такое знакомое, что Стиву становится больно — за него, за то, кем он является и какую ношу ему предстоит нести.  
— Ну, очевидно, он этого не сделал.

— Я был готов позволить ему, — признаётся Стив, — потому что, если... если он не помнил меня, тогда я... тогда не было никакого смысла, и я не... я не мог больше драться с ним, — он делает глубокий вдох, потом ещё один, опустив взгляд на свои руки, на забытое в раковине вымокшее полотенце. — Карриер всё равно уже падал, так что я просто упал в воду вместе с обломками.  
Он никому этого не рассказывал, даже Сэму, первому человеку, которого он, очнувшись, увидел сидящим рядом и смотрящим на него с такой верой, что Стив едва не сломался под её тяжестью, осознавая, что он был готов покончить со всем этим.  
— Он вытащил меня из реки. Я не помнил этого, и сейчас не помню, но я _знал_.

— Он говорил, что ты вернул его, — произносит Алекс, и его голос звучит жёстче и глубже, чем Стив когда-либо слышал. — Только это.

Стив опускает голову на секунду, закрывая глаза под натиском воспоминаний. Баки, старающийся собрать воедино все фрагменты своего прошлого, которые ему удалось найти. Баки, говорящий обрывками фраз, медленно сшивая себя обратно в нечто целое.  
— Он сам себя вернул. Он сам это сделал, — отрезает Стив резко и настойчиво, заставляя себя посмотреть на Алекса, невредимого и уже совсем взрослого, на его юное лицо и старые глаза. — Он так боялся, когда Ник привёл тебя и спросил, согласимся ли мы на это. Он думал, что всё испортит, но я смотрю на тебя сейчас, и...

Алекс подходит к Стиву и берёт его руки в свои, крепко сжимая.  
— Прекрати. Когда мне было шесть... — он делает короткую паузу, закусывая губу. — Когда мне было шесть, я думал, что отправлюсь в... другую лабораторию, или ещё какое-нибудь место, где люди будут... но вместо этого я оказался здесь, и...  
Стив чувствует, что руки Алекса дрожат, но ослабляют хватку; длинные пальцы прижимаются к его ладоням.  
— Когда я был ещё маленьким, Наташа однажды сказала мне, что я могу уйти, если захочу. Но я не хотел. И сейчас не хочу, — он трясёт головой, волосы падают на глаза. — Вы не... вы ничего не испортили. Я появился на свет из-за какого-то... научного эксперимента, и я даже никогда не узнаю, был ли кто-то... была ли у меня... кто-то... проехали. Ты разбил самолёт в 1945-ом и очнулся почти век спустя. А папа...

— Убил больше людей, чем кто-то может посчитать, и чем он сам помнит, — договаривает за него Баки, прислоняясь к дверному проёму с диким беспорядком на голове и неизменными тёмными кругами вокруг глаз.  
— Ты не вернулся в постель, я заволновался, — объясняет он, переводя взгляд со Стива на мокрый след под окном, о стекло которого всё ещё барабанят капли дождя. Предрассветные проблески солнца сливаются с оранжевым сиянием уличных фонарей где-то внизу.

Алекс отпускает Стива и выпрямляется, проводя рукой по лицу.  
— Кто-нибудь поздравит меня с днём рождения? — спрашивает он, голос вырывается из горла приглушённым. — Хотя, наверное, слово «рождение» не совсем...

— С днём рождения, — перебивают Стив и Баки в случайном унисоне, хрипло ото сна.

Алекс смеётся. Не совсем радостно, но этого достаточно.  
— Я не пойду обратно в кровать, если вы не пойдёте, — информирует он их, обхватывая себя руками. Баки подходит к нему первым и прижимает к себе, словно хватаясь за спасательный трос. Стив пересекает комнату, и Алекс притягивает его в общие объятья, полумесяцы ногтей впиваются в спину. Стив не против. И не думает, что когда-либо будет.

***

Учитывая все обстоятельства, сейчас, вероятно, ужасное время для вечеринки. Как только погода немного налаживается, Алекс присоединяется к утреннему ритуалу потребления кофе и сигарет на пожарном балконе. Пространство слишком тесное для них троих, но они умещаются без проблем, и Стив находит некий уют в том, как их плечи прижимаются к его с обеих сторон, или как Баки передаёт Алексу кружку, протягивая руку через его грудь.

— Эй, — начинает Стив, когда они все сделали по глотку, — надо устроить что-нибудь на твой день рождения.

Алекс смотрит на него искоса.  
— Что, например?

Стив пожимает плечами, одним задевая Алекса, другим — Баки. Алекс на самом деле обычно не встаёт так рано, но Стив рад, что у них больше времени, прежде чем он осознает, что опаздывает, и побежит в школу.  
— Есть идеи, что бы ты хотел сделать?

— Устроить попойку и разгромить квартиру, — выпаливает Алекс сразу. — Полетать на вертолёте. Заняться скуба-дайвингом на побережье Бали.

Баки беззвучно смеётся, выпуская дым через нос, что придаёт ему неожиданное сходство с драконом.   
— Ну, первое довольно выполнимо.

Алекс фыркает, но беззлобно.  
— Обещаете не вести себя странно, если я приглашу ребят из школы?

— Мы не будем вам мешать, — кивает Стив. — Разобьём лагерь на крыше.

Алекс прищуривается, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы видеть их обоих.  
— Серьёзно?

— Оторвись, как следует, — говорит Стив.

Баки неопределённо взмахивает рукой с сигаретой.  
— Да, давай.

Алекс подавляет улыбку, победно вскрикивает и вытягивает из кармана телефон, карабкаясь обратно в окно. Он забегает за сумкой в свою комнату, в проёме двери которой мелькает полный бардак, и вылетает из квартиры.

— Как думаешь, в колледже он хоть куда-нибудь будет приходить вовремя? — спрашивает Стив.

— Смотря насколько это интересно, — отвечает Баки, потягиваясь.

Они ещё не обсуждали, что Алекс планирует на следующий год, куда он поедет, что будет изучать. Впереди вдруг так много дел, но, по крайней мере, теперь Стив здесь, и сможет ими заняться.

***

В итоге первой майской ночью Стив потягивает пиво на крыше в компании Баки, Нат, Сэма и небольшого числа всех остальных, кто был в городе. На улице тепло, с реки лениво льётся лёгкий ветер, принося с собой привычный для Нью-Йорка запах выхлопного газа и асфальта. Квартира внизу наполнена светом и звуком, подростки раскинулись по всем поверхностям, басы музыки отдаются сквозь потолок.

— Эй, Роджерс, — Нат внезапно цепляется за его локоть, звякая своей бутылкой пива о его. — Выглядишь обеспокоенным.

— Такое уж у меня лицо, — отшучивается Стив, разворачиваясь к ней. Она выглядит почти так же, как и годы назад, когда они впервые встретились. На протяжении первого часа их знакомства она казалась Стиву абсолютно непроницаемой, прежде чем он увидел в действии, какой хорошей коллегой она может быть. Им потребовалось время, чтобы стать друзьями, но он всегда рад этому, даже после всего случившегося.   
— Спасибо, что пришла.

— Найдётся минутка? — спрашивает она, оглядываясь в сторону, где Баки увлечённо болтает с Сэмом, активно жестикулируя.

— Для друга — когда угодно, — отвечает Стив. Иногда, думает он, не помешает произносить это вслух.

Наташа улыбается, из-за чего становятся видны едва заметные морщинки вокруг её губ.  
— Ты знаешь, что у тебя столько времени, сколько потребуется… но люди шепчутся, вернёшься ли ты или нет, — произносит она с неожиданной серьёзностью. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал — я тебя прикрою. Но ты должен понимать, Джеймс проявил себя как бесценный сотрудник. Это было... мы с ним отлично работаем вместе.

— Пожалуйста, не говори то, что, как мне кажется, ты собираешься сказать, — Стив крепче сжимает бутылку в своей руке, чувствуя, как ладони стали влажными.

— В конечном итоге, не тебе принимать это решение, — сообщает она прямо. — Но я хотела поднять этот вопрос. Это ведь просто костюм, верно? И это совсем не обязательно должен быть Барнс.  
Она многозначительно бросает взгляд на Сэма, вскинув бровь.  
— Полно достойных кандидатов.

Стив заставляет себя разжать руку и смотрит на неё сверху вниз, с высоты своего значительно преобладающего роста, стараясь вспомнить, кто она и что она для него значит. За все прошедшие годы Стив так многое ей рассказывал. О последних воспоминаниях их военных лет. О том, как он не мог даже прикоснуться к Баки, когда тот вернулся совсем другим и приводил Стива в ужас своим парадоксальным состоянием, застряв где-то между прошлым и настоящим.  
— Что делать, — спрашивает он сейчас, — когда... когда ты смотришь на кого-то, и тебя до смерти пугает то, насколько ты любишь этого человека?  
Он замолкает, чувствуя себя выжатым. Каждое нервное окончание кричит, побуждая к движению, к действию.

Наташа задумывается и делает глоток своего напитка, давая себе время на размышление.  
— Не думаю, что я подхожу для такого вопроса, но... не пытайся игнорировать это чувство, иначе оно просто превратится в груз, который ты и сам не знаешь, зачем несешь, — она наклоняет голову, изгибая губы в том выражении, которое использует, когда хочет внушить собеседнику, будто она улыбается. — Однако если ты любишь кого-то, это ещё не значит, что у тебя есть какие-то права на этого человека.

Стив прикрывает глаза, нервно сглатывая.  
— Как думаешь, можно мне присоединиться в следующий раз, когда вы с Баки пойдёте выбивать друг из друга дух?

Наташа прищуривается.  
— Роджерс. Какого чёрта ты спрашиваешь _меня_?

Стив хочет объясниться, но Наташа, он уверен, достаточно проницательна, чтобы понять всё и так.  
— Да, знаю. Просто хотел убедиться, что я не буду... мешать.

— Посмотри-ка, — Нат неловко хлопает его по плечу. — Ты растёшь над собой.

— Потребовалось какое-то время, — бормочет Стив.

— Ха, — Наташа снова улыбается, но уже по-другому, той единственной маленькой и неровной улыбкой, которая добирается до её глаз. — Старые собаки учатся новым трюкам.

— А это уже удар ниже пояса, — беззлобно возмущается Стив в ответ.

***

В конце концов, блудная молодёжь засыпает вповалку прямо посреди гостиной. Диванные подушки беспорядочно разбросаны среди переплетённых рук и ног. Кто-то храпит, издавая звуки, напоминающие работу бензопилы, но Стив не может понять, кто именно.

— Сфоткаем их? — тихо спрашивает он у Баки.

Баки толкает чью-то ногу носком ботинка, отчего та лишь едва заметно дёргается.  
— Ещё как, — отвечает он. — Это похоже на место преступления.

Стив достаёт телефон и делает пару кадров — для будущих поколений. Они обходят этот клубок спящих щенят и пробираются на кухню, где обнаруживают Алекса сидящим прямо на столе, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Он потягивает пиво, упершись в надписи на меловой доске расфокусированным взглядом.

— Как ты? — Баки пихает его в колено, прислоняясь к столешнице рядом.

— Думаю, я что-то чувствую, — сообщает Алекс, указывая на бутылку в своей руке. — И потребовалось всего лишь больше алкоголя, чем способен переварить человеческий организм.

Баки хмыкает.  
— И какие ощущения?

— Голова болит, — мрачно заявляет Алекс. — Пытаюсь решить, тошнит ли меня.

Стив убирает почти пустую бутылку из вялой руки Алекса и заменяет её стаканом воды.  
— Хорошо повеселились?

Алекс хлопает глазами.  
— Все до сих пор живы?

Стив переглядывается с Баки, подавляя улыбку.  
— Думаю, да.

— Тогда можно сказать, что вечеринка удалась, — решает Алекс и соскальзывает со стола, наваливаясь прямо на стоящего рядом Стива и мимоходом обнимая его, прежде чем отстраниться.  
— А теперь, — начинает он со всем достоинством, на которое способен подросток, приложивший все имеющиеся у него усилия, чтобы напиться, — я иду спать.

Алекс уходит в свою комнату, и Стив провожает его взглядом со знакомым, сжимающим всё внутри чувством. Это страх, безусловно. Но это тот особый вид страха, который ощущаешь, наблюдая, как близкий человек прокладывает свою дорогу в жизни. Это не тот страх, который заставляет задыхаться.

— Как думаешь, напиться сильнее у него уже не получится? — Баки подкрадывается сзади и укладывает правую руку на шею Стива, вытягивая его из мыслей. Баки мягко встряхивает его, совсем как раньше, когда Стив был меньше, — если он слишком долго засиживался, нависнув над своим альбомом. И сейчас Стив реагирует так же, как и тогда — повинуется прикосновению, разрешает двигать себя, как Баки будет угодно.

Стив отклоняется назад и непроизвольно прикрывает глаза, когда пальцы Баки начинают играть с короткими волосами на основании затылка.  
— Он вообще не пьян. Ему просто так кажется.

Рука Баки скользит выше, глубже зарываясь в волосы Стива.  
— Квест ещё не закончен, — произносит он тихо. — Надо прибраться.

— Брось, — Стив взмахивает рукой, обводя жестом окружающий разгром. — Половина мусора всё равно, скорее всего, где-то под спящими тинейджерами.

Баки смеётся куда-то Стиву в плечо, прижимаясь грудью к его спине.  
— Спать?

Стив нервно втягивает воздух.  
— Вообще-то, я хотел спросить кое-что. В следующий раз, когда вы с Нат пойдёте... можно мне с вами?

Баки долго ничего не отвечает, его пальцы замирают у Стива в волосах. Наконец, он убирает руку, обходит Стива и встаёт прямо перед ним. Стив чувствует, как по спине растекается неприятная прохлада в отсутствии тепла объятий Баки, но он фокусируется на его лице, на его губах, растягивающихся в странной полу-ухмылке.  
— Наташа тебя подговорила?

— Разве она стала бы это делать? — неуверенно отвечает Стив, не зная, как следует расценивать выражение на лице Баки. — Я не обижусь, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я...

— Да, — перебивает Баки, решительно и твёрдо, после чего окончательно расплывается в довольной улыбке, прищуриваясь. — Что, думаешь, сможешь меня завалить?

Волна смешанных потоков облегчения и радости накрывает с головой, и Стив взрывается смехом, тут же прижимая руку ко рту, чтобы не разбудить подростков, переплетённых без сознания на полу их гостиной.  
— Если что, наша спальня вон там, — с трудом выдавливает он сквозь пальцы, успокаиваясь.

Баки пихает его в грудь.  
— Умник.

 _ **Я люблю тебя**_ , думает Стив, глядя на него. Каждое отличие, каждый шрам — напоминание о том, как невероятна и немыслима воля судьбы, которая снова свела их вместе, забросив так далеко во времени. Стив смотрит на это лицо, которое давно выучил наизусть, видя его каждый день в течение большей части своей осознанной жизни — сейчас он смотрит на него и понимает, что, может быть, все потерянные ими годы на самом деле важны не так сильно, как ему казалось. В определённом смысле, так замкнулся круг. Все ужасные вещи, которые они оба не могли предотвратить, в итоге привели их к этому самому моменту. Стив не скучал по Баки уже очень, очень давно.

***

— Ну, одному из вас _придётся_ ударить первым, — Нат стоит рядом, ухмыляясь. — То есть, какое-то время я могу торчать тут, любуясь, как вы двое таращитесь друг на друга, но рано или поздно мне надо вернуться к работе.

— Подожди минуту, — говорит Стив, глядя на другой конец застеленной матами тренировочной зоны, где Баки держится немного напряжённо, приняв устойчивую позу, чтобы компенсировать вес левой руки. Но металлические пальцы расслаблены, не сжаты в кулак.

— Не смотри на меня так, — произносит Баки еле слышно. — Она постоянно пытается задушить меня бёдрами. Тот ещё способ преодолеть стеснительность.

— Верю на слово, — отвечает Стив, пожимая плечами.

Наташа смеётся.  
— Хорошо, что ты хотя бы симпатичный, Стив.

— Ты меня не сломаешь, — Баки легко и нетерпеливо прыгает с ноги на ногу.

Стив чувствует, как невольно улыбается в предвкушении.  
— Обещаешь?

Баки вскидывает подбородок, прищуривается. А затем бросается вперёд. Стив уклоняется, блокирует удар, и на следующие двадцать минут они теряются в движении. Через десять он осознаёт, что не может перестать улыбаться. К тому моменту, как их схватка закончена, Наташи давно нет в зале, но Стив замечает это, только когда они без сил падают на маты. Оба выжатые дракой и мокрые от пота, одни в помещении.

— Я же говорил, — выдыхает Баки.

Стив перекатывается на бок, придвигается ближе, не замечая боль во всём теле.  
— Пожалуйста, только не говори: «Совсем как раньше»...  
Он кладёт ладонь на грудь Баки, просто чтобы почувствовать его тепло, ровный ритм бьющегося внутри сердца.

Баки усмехается.  
— Я бы надрал тебе зад, — он поворачивается, обвивает обе руки — разные, но одинаково идеальные — вокруг талии Стива. — Но настоящее мне нравится больше.

— Согласен, — Стив вдыхает растворённый в воздухе вокруг них запах пота, металла, и едва заметный — крови. — В настоящем довольно неплохо.

Баки улыбается — своей самой ослепительной улыбкой, заставляющей морщинки появляться в уголках его глаз. А в следующее мгновение он резко отталкивается, внезапно оказывается над Стивом и прижимает его к полу, удерживая за запястья.

Баки поцеловал его первым, когда-то много лет назад. У Стива тогда сразу закружилась голова от вкуса чужих губ с нотками сигаретной горечи и затянувшейся сладости плохого вина. Но, открыв глаза, он увидел, что Баки отстраняется, и смущённый румянец карабкается вверх по его шее.  
— Господи, вино совсем с ума сводит, надо было остановиться на пиве, или...

Стив не дал ему договорить и притянул обратно, думая: _«это только для меня»_.

Стив был молод и эгоистичен, но он никогда не считал тот момент ошибкой. Сейчас Баки снова целует его, но теперь это гораздо лучше. Они уже не молоды, у них нет сомнений, и их больше не пугает осознание чего-то невозможного. Сейчас, целуя Баки в ответ, Стив понимает, что впервые за очень долгое время он не боится, что потеряет что-то дорогое — не боится, что не сможет это удержать.

***

Стив ходит к Майлз раз в неделю. Это расписание согласовано ими обоими, и Стив решительно его придерживается, не позволяя себе отменять или переносить встречи. Лето разлетается по городу, заставляя улицы снова расцветать своим особенным образом, и где-то посреди этого круговорота дней Стив начинает чувствовать себя легче.

В конце июня ему снится кошмар, давний отголосок прежних бессонных ночей, сдавливающий грудь и медленно вытесняющий воздух из лёгких. Он идёт в ванную, чтобы плеснуть холодной воды на лицо. И вдруг ловит в зеркале собственный взгляд.

Он видит на своём лице линии, которых раньше не замечал, но думает только: _«давно пора»._

Когда он возвращается в постель, Баки приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на него искоса.  
— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — отвечает Стив честно. — Ты?

Баки садится, разминает шею.  
— Убил бы сейчас за кофе.

Стив смеётся так громко, что сам поражается этому звуку. Остатки кошмара исчезают без следа.

***

— Почему вы оба такие задроты? — Алекс уже стоит у двери, и, судя по его виду, он не рад своей мантии выпускника настолько же, насколько Стив в восторге видеть его в ней.  
— Фотографии — это только лишние улики, — упорно продолжает Алекс, прожигая взглядом направленный на него телефон Стива.

— Как скажешь, я обязательно отправлю их в соответствующие государственные инстанции, — Стив делает очередной кадр, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— Как будто я не смогу удалить их за секунду, — ворчит Алекс, скрещивая руки на груди. — Мы опоздаем.

— Мы никогда не опаздываем, — Баки выходит из спальни в простой футболке и джинсах, очки ненадёжно держатся на кончике носа. — Ты же навсегда прощаешься со школой. Когда мы были в твоём возрасте...

— Когда вы были в моём возрасте, школу заканчивали в пятнадцать, — перебивает Алекс, поправляя рукава мантии. — Со мной это не прокатит.

— Ну, порадуй нас, — ухмыляется Стив, глядя на Баки, стоящего рядом с Алексом. — Мы ведь уже старые.

— Ага, древние, — кивает Алекс. — Доисторические. Может, уже пойдём? Наташа и Сэм обещали попытаться напоить меня, а Клинт сказал, что подарит мне любой лук, если мне удастся это выдержать.

— А потом что? — интересуется Баки абсолютно серьёзным тоном. — Бандитская жизнь?

— Ты хуже всех, — сообщает Алекс, притягивая его в объятье.

Баки смотрит на Стива поверх плеча Алекса, едва заметно улыбаясь и цепляясь руками за ткань этого странного выпускного наряда, словно ему с трудом верится, что всё это и правда происходит.

Стив сияет ответной улыбкой и делает ещё одно фото.


End file.
